Silent Mind
by ladygodess
Summary: Life has moved on for most of everyone, even for the notorious Marik, who comes across a beaten and bloody Ryou one night in the street, but who is responsible? YM/R
1. Can of Worms

Writers block has hit me so bad and all my ideas have crammed themselves into my head and I'm about to pull my hair out. This chap is due to this writers block and plot bunnies thingy, I don't know, just ideas that I have to get out of my head so I can write what I need too, anyway enjoy.

**Summary:** Life has moved on for most of everyone, even for the notorious Marik, who comes across a beaten and bloody Ryou one night in the street, but who is responsible?

**Warnings:** M for the safe side and some bad language … I own nothing.

**Chap 1: Can of Worms!**

****

****

* * *

"Order up!" Came a call from somewhere in the kitchen, dark but stunning lavender eyes glanced up as his meal was placed down in front of him. "Anything else I can get you?" Asked the overly cheery waitress, a small notebook in her hand a pen at the ready.

"No!" He shook his head and glanced at the plate in front of him at what was meant to be tomato soup with bread and a coffee.

"Okay, holler if you need anything." She turned about and walked off to serve someone else.

The soup was almost white and the bread looked as though someone had already eaten from it and the coffee… well he just pushed it all away with a sigh and glanced out the window.

Life had been so much better in the old days of wanting to rule the world…. scratch that he wanted to destroy it, plunge it into ever lasting darkness and take joy in hearing his victims scream for mercy and fall at his feet begging for their lives. It was all nothing but dreams and now such things were for the dreamers. He was a doer…

Yes he had come so close to achieving his goals that he could taste it and feel it and it was all in the palms of his hands, but who knew that a certain Pharaoh would come back, FROM THE DEAD! To bite him in the ass and send HIM, back to where everyone thought he belonged.

Fools the damn lot of them, it took weeks to crawl out of that bloody realm and then he had to find his own way in the world and strangely he wasn't compelled to leave for his original place of birth in Egypt. "Sir?!" Came that same waitress. "Sir, we are closing up now." She smiled brightly at him. How could she look so cheery after working a whole day and getting paid next to nothing?

He got up without a word and dropped a few notes onto the table and left without touching his food. Stepping outside into the heavy rain he glanced about as he pulled his jacket up more. The lights to the diner went out, throwing him into almost complete darkness, save for the very little streetlight across the road that flicked on and off.

He snarled at nothing in particular and started his walk back to his small but cosy apartment and was soaked instantly the second he stepped out into the rain.

He walked the five blocks past loud nightclubs, strip bars and just plan bars for the nighttime partygoers and drinkers. A few more blocks and the rain had gotten heavier with every step; he knew this wasn't normal for it to rain nearly everyday for the last week, was it?

Something suddenly fell at his feet making him stop and pause with a raised eyebrow. It just fell right in front of him out of nowhere and it was a body, a dead one by the looks of it and naked… murders weren't uncommon in this part of town, the best thing was to look the other away, keep going and you saw nothing.

It breathed, it's back raised as it reached out a hand as if trying to crawl away from whatever drove it here. He smirked a little amused that someone would fight for the will to stay alive, even though it looked as though it should have been dead. He felt a little _moved _or _compassion_ to pull out his switchblade and put it out of its misery. He wasn't sure if it was male or female but either away, he couldn't tell as it was covered in open large wounds on its back and dry blood, it's hair long but a mucky brown thick with dirt, blood was washing away by the rain.

He turned to walk around it, but something got his attention, it stood out like a beacon against the dark and his heart leapt in his chest at the oh so familiar sight, of pale white skin that had washed clean. He knew the boy, of all the damn places, this weak pathetic lump of flesh falls right at his feet. But yet… a spark of interest struck him, on who would have done such a thing? Everyone knew that touching ones, _Light_, would face a wrath unlike anything seen before, even his own host, as much as he loathed his Host, anyone lay a finger on him and he would have killed them without batting an eye. It was an unspoken law to ones such as himself… And no he wasn't by any means obligated to helping another's Host either.

He stepped around the boy to continue his walk, but stopped again and frowned looking over his shoulder, then slowly scanned the area about him, where was the Host's dark Soul? He soon glanced back at the broken body behind him, the boy was still alive, but barely. He _would_ be dead within the hour if he didn't get help.

This, what he was about to do was going to open a can of fucking worms that he wasn't interested in getting involved with. Letting out a small growl and with his mind made up, he walked back taking off his jacket and placed it over the boy, wrapping it over him and gathered him up in his arms, no pained whimpers or sobs, the boy lay limp in his arms as if already dead… _'Should I even bother?'_ He asked himself.

Surprisingly though, he soon found himself standing in the hospital; the boy was covered from his shoulders to his thighs by the black jacket and not to mention the blood that dripped from the body. He swore that the boy had bleed out enough to have died six blocks back. "Oh my!" A nurse rushed up followed by more and soon his burden was taken from him, after standing about for fifteen minutes.

He turned to leave, leaving the rest up to whoever would help the boy. "Excuse me?" He turned and glared at the young woman. "I need a few details from you." She said softly.

"I know nothing." He snapped and turned to leave again, but a hand was gently placed on his arm and he growled glaring at the woman as she quickly pulled her hand back.

"Do you know him? How come you brought him in? Do you know what happened to him? What's his name? So we can treat him properly?" She rambled on; she must have done it a thousand times before, trying to get her information as quickly as she could.

Damn it! Why couldn't they just fix the boy and leave him alone? He already did the whole _'good deed'_ for a fucking lifetime! Hell, he lived on the other side of town and had walked all the way here, to be bothered about details? "He fell at my feet." He turned to leave again.

"Please, if we don't have a name we can't treat him correctly." She was pleading with him now, great!

"His name is Ryou Bakura and he found me on my way home." With that he headed for the doors and no extra cash for a cab.

"Could I get your name?!" She called after him writing everything down he had told her.

"… It's… Marik." He threw over his shoulder before disappearing into the rainy night.

* * *

Marik walked into the hospital like he had over the last five days and headed for the room. Passing doctors, nurses and patience, no one talked to him or told him of the boys progress either, and he liked it like that. Marik would sit on the chair in the room looking out over the city from the window on the seventh floor.

Marik never said a word to the unconscious boy in the bed, he would just sit here in this little white room and with that fucking beeping sound… what the hell was it anyway, some kind of clock? It was getting on Marik's nerves and it was about time that he fixed it, he stood up.

Movement from the boy got his attention off the heart monitor. "Good morning." Said a doctor as he walked in smiling, old looking guy with grey hair and kinda round on all sides and very short.

Marik had found himself thinking about Ryou, who he really only knew by name and nothing else and came here every afternoon at the same time after work to see how he was going… but why did he come everyday was the fact that he wanted to know, who had done this to the boy. "He went in for Scans this morning and the swelling in his head has gone down, a lot."

Marik nodded, though it looked as if he wasn't interested in what the doctor had to say, but he was listening to every word spoken about the boy. "The broken bones in his wrist have set and should heal nicely." The Doctor finished up and checked on the boy's vitals. "His fever has come down a little as well."

"When will he wake up?" Marik asked from his seat against the wall, he was more interested on who had placed the boy in the hospital to begin with.

"Oh, he was awake last night." The doctor smiled again and Marik tensed up.

"And?!" Marik growled, patience was not one of his virtues. "Did he say anything?"

"He asked where he was." The older man shrugged looking over the boy. "But then passed out once we told him." The doctor lent on the end of the bed. "But we won't know the extent on the damage done, until he wakes up properly." There he goes again, thinking that Marik gave a shit… one thing he hated and that was being curious about something and it felt as if it was eating him up on the inside not knowing.

He fell silent again his eyes narrowed on the boy as he got himself comfy again maybe if he ignored the doctor he would… The older man then left the room and Marik soon fell asleep in the chair.

"H-hello?" Came a soft unsure whisper, Marik opened one eye then the other and focused on the boy sitting up in the bed watching him.

"About time you woke up." Marik stood up and approached the bed, maybe now he could leave once he found out what he wanted to know… and then he would never have to see the boy again. "So tell me who beat the shit out of you?" He was getting to the point.

The boy bit his lip and shifted in the bed looking about for anything that would remind him of where he was. Turning his light brown eyes back onto the other and asked. "First, I would like to know…"

"He's awake!" Came the doctor's voice and the two nurses as they entered the room, pushing Marik aside to get to the boy in the bed and in no time, Marik was shoved out of the room altogether.

Twenty minutes later and Marik was wondering why the hell he was sticking about for, sitting in a waiting room full of sick people waiting to be seen. "Marik?!" Called the same doctor looking for him.

Marik swiftly stood up and walked over. "We have a slight set back." The two walked back to the room to see Ryou sitting up in the bed with a frown and looking about, but smiled softly at seeing Marik. "Ryou here is able to leave and go home this afternoon."

"So soon?" Marik asked a little surprised, did they need the beds and room?

"Everything is fine and nothing medication at home can't do for us in making him well again."

"You're telling me, why?" Marik asked.

"Because Ryou here can't be on his own, he'll need to be watched over for a while until he regains his…"

"Look!" Marik cut off the doctor with a raised hand and turned to Ryou. "Where is Bakura?" The boy bit his lip and looked at the doctor looking a little lost and worried.

"I don't know… who that is." Ryou finished off softly.

"What you mean you don't know him?" Marik just about choked on the air he was breathing. "Of course you know him, his been with you since…" Marik growled out. "You know him." He said as if it was a command. "What the next thing your going to say is that you don't know, me… or what happened to you!" Marik just out right laughed it was ridiculous, the boy not knowing who Bakura was.

"I don't know you." Ryou mumbled hoping he wasn't heard.

"Stop playing about." Marik growled out and lent on the bed looking right at the boy. "Look, if you were threatened by whoever beat you up, you can tell me." Marik said with a nod of his head. "Because they won't be alive after I'm done with them."

"I'm not playing about!" He moved a little looking unsure to the doctor. "Who are you?"

"Marik." The doctor said, finally getting his attention, he glared at the older man this was not funny. "Ryou is suffering from what we call amnesia. Ryou took quite a hit to the head, I was surprised that he didn't end up in a coma."

"What the fuck does that mean? Is he dieing?" Marik wasn't sure what to think or what they wanted him to do about it. Can of fucking worms!

"Ryou has no memories of himself, friends or family." The doctor sighed. "It means that Ryou will have to be in the care of someone who knows him until he regains all his memories back."

"That takes how long?" Marik glanced at the boy.

"Maybe now, a minute, a day, a week, a month, a year and maybe never." The doctor sighed looking at Ryou who was watching them closely and listening to everything that was said.

"Well that's great and all." Marik said turning to the boy. "Bakura should be along any day now to take care of you." Marik snorted, _'good luck with that one.' _What was the point if the boy couldn't remember anything, then there wasn't anything he could do about it but get back to his own life, as much of a fantastic one it was. Besides the boy still had his dark Soul lurking about somewhere doing something.

"Don't go!" Ryou bit his lip as Marik stopped and looked back at him. "I don't know anyone and you seem to know me more then I know myself."

What the hell was he asking? "He is right, you seem to know him well enough." The doctor said. "Take him home with you and help him to locate his family since no one is answering the phone at his home."

"I don't know that much about him." Marik shook his head trying to get out of taking the boy home with him, see this, CAN OF FUCKING WORMS!!! "No it's not going to happen, I'm not taking him home with me!"

* * *

Marik pushed open the door to his apartment. "Home sweet home." He helped the boy inside who was very shaky on his legs. Marik dumped his jacket and keys onto the table and turned to the boy, closing the door behind them. "Kitchen is over there." Marik pointed to his right. "Living room there and bedroom and bathroom down there, knock yourself out." Ryou shifted on his feet looking about, not sure what to do with himself.

Marik walked down a small hallway, the apartment was tidy and the furniture was well used and a little old looking, but still tidy. Marik came back out pulling on his jacket. "I have to go to work." He picked up his keys looking the boy over, the fading bruises of a black eye, split lip were healing, the baggy pants and jumper from the hospital hung from his body and were to large for him, he truly looked...

"Umm, what do I…" Ryou started but stopped.

"Just don't open the door to anyone, don't answer the phone." Marik frowned at him in thought. "You know what a phone is, right?" Ryou nodded his head yes that he knew what it was. "Good, don't answer it, don't let anything into the apartment." Marik gave him a once over look. "So you don't know what happened, to you?" Ryou shook his head no.

"Nothing."

"Look, I'll keep you about for the week, okay." Ryou again nodded his head, his mind still working over to try and remember who this guy was… and if Marik was truthful to himself he left a little pity for the boy and it wouldn't hurt to have a little company. "There is enough room here for both of us, I'll take the couch and you can have my bed… and I'll see what we can do about clothing." Hell could freeze over before he would go out and spend what little money he did have on the boy, only to have him return home later on anyway.

"Thank you." Ryou hugged him throwing his arms about his neck in a hug, and all that went through Marik's mind was how good it felt to have someone so close… Marik tensed up and eased the boy from him.

"Okay none of that." He warned with a growl. "I'll let it slide for now, personal space and all." He hadn't seen the boy in over four years or Bakura for that matter and now he had Ryou staying with him. "Foods in the fridge if you get hungry… just don't burn the place down." Marik glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'll be back about ten tonight." Ryou gave him a smile and Marik swore that he felt his knees go weak a little.

Without any other delay he walked out of the apartment with a bye and locked the door. Why did he have the feeling that Ryou was going to be with him for more then a week… but first he had work, then he would look into helping the boy get his own life back, even if it the boy couldn't remember who he was, he could still live on his own.

* * *

Okay, I'm not sure on what to do now, drop a line and tell me what you think so **R&R** me, (Love and Cookies)


	2. One Step at a Time

Okay, another chap, I kinda have a better plot idea on where this is going, yay for me, so enjoy and review at the end.

**Warnings:** M for the safe side and some bad language … I own nothing.

**Chap 2: One Step at a Time**

****

****

****

* * *

Marik walked back into his apartment later that night, to find it dark but for the flicker and soft sound coming from the t.v. He was feeling a _little_ bad that he had left Ryou on his own for so long and freshly out of the hospital. Also he had remembered that he had no food in the house, the boy had to be starving by now. Truthfully, Marik couldn't stand to be in the same room as the other, not after all the crap he and Bakura pulled the boy through for their selfish ways. Ah the guilt trip, not something he suffered from often.

What made everything worse was that Ryou couldn't stand him at all; he had been frightened of just the mere sight of Marik to the point that Ryou would allow Bakura control just to get away from him and now the boy was asking him for help as small as it was. Marik knew nothing of the boy, so what help could he possible be? Could it possibly be that Ryou was after sanctuary? Marik was far from being safe and still held a small amount of dark powers.

It was just four years ago that the items were destroyed why or how, he didn't know and with that Marik had himself his very own body and he found himself in the same town as… ummm… what was his name? Name? Name?…Yugi? That was it, Yugi, and his little group of '_friends'_ that clung to and sucked up to, for just a bit of attention from a five thousands year old crusty Pharaoh. Marik would have liked to have seen the once Pharaoh resurrected in his own body with bandages covering rotting flesh, like a cursed mummy from an old movie and see how well liked he'd be then… the only girl in the group would sure run a mile screaming her lungs out.

At least he had been honest with them all and told them what he wanted to do and how he wanted to kill them… was that grounds for an eternity of exile in the Shadow Realm? The Righteous bastard had thought so!

That was it?! His answer… Marik could see Yugi and hand Ryou over, as they were so much into the whole _friendship _thing at one point and was most likely still into it. They would be more then happy to see Ryou back on his feet and back in the care of Bakura. Okay not so much in the _care_ of Bakura. The _Righteous Bastard, _had had it in for Bakura too, getting on his soapbox about how Bakura and himself weren't meant to be and how evil they were… Did they even know that he was back? It might come as a shock to see the guy that tried to kill them all, standing on their doorstep asking for help… NO! He was Marik, he had survived the _Realm_ on his own, he got out. He had survived his _Host _and his damn familyHe had survived this _world_ on his own. He would never ever ask for help, not from that pompous Righteous Bastard! Then again they would think that he had something to do with beating the boy. The Idiots always jumped to conclusions before finding out the truth, blaming the first person they saw fit.

Marik locked the door behind him with a growl, such thoughts always left him pissed and wanting to rain his terror, chaos and drag the _Righteous Bastard_ and his _friends_ back for a second match. He shook his head and placing the bag of hot take out food onto the table. He glanced about for his new _guest,_ spotting the boy curled up on his side fast asleep on the couch. Marik approached the boy standing over him for a second just watching him. Ryou's oversized grey jumper was riding up, a lot! For the first time in days, Marik got a good look at the extent of the wounds. Though some covered with bandages, each wound held stitches that much he knew; the doctor had said that he couldn't describe what had made them. It was clear to Marik that whoever made them had tortured the boy before he escaped. Marik had done his fair share of torturing a few poor souls and knew what he was looking at.

Marik surprisingly found himself trembling with anger, and for some reason he was glad Ryou couldn't remember what happened to him. "Oh… I'm sorry." Ryou rubbed at his eye as he pushed himself up to sit. "I fell asleep waiting for you."

Marik shrugged his shoulders, they locked eyes and Marik suddenly having the feeling of his personal space being invaded somehow by the boy; Marik took a step back keeping Ryou a good four feet away. "You did just get out of the hospital." Ryou rubbed his arms feeling a little cold. "Are you hungry?" Marik asked, Ryou nodded his head and followed the other into the kitchen with a slight limp. "I hope you like Chinese food, because that's all that was open at this time of night." Marik knew most of the small restaurant owners, who were more then happy to give him late night or early morning meals.

"I don't know." Ryou said, but he was now glad that Marik had came back, he had been quite board and his mind of nothingness that wasn't much company. "How was…" Ryou trailed off as Marik placed down the containers in front of them.

"What?" Marik sat down opening his food up and poking at it with his fork. The chopsticks lay forgotten as Marik never knew how they really worked and he was hungry and too impatient to use them anyway.

"Nothing, forget it." Ryou gave him the brush off, but it had felt _right _and _polite _to ask.

"Look, if you're going to ask me something then don't do it half-assed!" Marik got stuck into his food, as Ryou blushed looking at his meal, which lay before him still closed.

"How was… work?" Ryou said softly and had ended in a whisper; Marik choked on his food and stared at the boy in disbelief, he had never been asked such a thing before, by anyone. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked… it's none of my business." Ryou made himself busy with opening his food.

"No, it's fine." Marik said after he regained himself and thought that it was _nice_ to have someone remotely interested in _him_ and what he did to keep this roof over his head. "Work was okay." Ryou smiled at him feeling a little more at ease and started on his meal.

Ryou paused once again looking at Marik. "Can I ask…" He made sure it was okay when Marik didn't stop eating to look at him, the older male just grunted for him to continue. "Where is it that you work?" It was pure curiosity.

"A nightclub from Friday through to Sunday, then the rest of the week I work in construction… and both pay well and I get two days off a week."

"Two jobs." Marik nodded his head indicating that Ryou was right then glanced up at the boy and frowned.

"What about you? What do you do?" Ryou looked at him with that same unsure twisted look of confusion as his mind scrambled for that little bit of information, it made Marik's heart skip a beat. He knew just what the boy was going through… Marik's own mind had been in the vast of nothingness at first when he had woken up four years ago in this Ra forsaken city. He had to find himself, so to say. It took days; he stole to eat, to clothe himself. Then at first, things started to come back, flashes of people's faces, places and names. His mind had been _found_ soon after. He could remember everything from his own name, to what he had been doing before being placed in the Realm, it was nothing compared to what Ryou was going through now.

"I don't know… do you?" Ryou hoped, Marik shook his head no. "But you know me!" Ryou blurted out, then said softly with a blush as Marik raised eyebrow at him. "There must be something you know about me? No matter how little." It was a pleading tone.

"Lets get this straight." Marik just about growled out, what was he meant to tell him? _'Sorry I only know you because I made a deal with your Dark Soul for a plan to destroy the world, good times, you really should have been there… oh wait you were there, kind of.'_ Marik pushed his empty food container away. Ryou bit his lip and sunk down in his chair a little as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, for some reason he was effected by the deep tones of Marik's voice; intimidating yet sultry. Ryou looked away with a slight blush and wiped at the stray fallen tear, unseen by the other.

Marik saw this and sighed running a hand through his hair and said a bit more softer, well as softly as he could mange. "It's been a long week and I'm tired."

"I understand." Ryou stood up quickly wincing as he did, gathering up his left over food and limped into the dimly light kitchenette and placing the food in the very empty fridge. Ryou turned around and gasped at finding Marik standing there.

"No you don't understand." Marik's tone had a sharp bite to it. "I have lived alone for four years I'm not used to this… and when you remember everything, you'll be walking out my door without so much as a glance back." Marik threw his empty container into the trash; it was true, once the boy worked out just who he was and what he did, the boy would be running out his door without so much as a thank you.

A soft sniffle was heard and Marik glanced down at the boy in front of him. "What?!" Marik took a step backwards out of shock and his eyes widened. "Why are you crying?" Indeed the boy had burst into tears.

"I don't know!" Ryou snapped and turned his back on Marik and was sobbing into his hands, what had he done wrong? And why was he so shaken up just by Marik raising his voice?

This was not what Marik had in mind when he let the boy stay with him. He should have laid down a few rules, one of them should be, _no crying._

"Alright, I'll tell what I know about you from my, heart to heart with Bakura, okay? Now stop that." Marik commanded and Ryou slowly turned back around to face him, why was this Bakura person always mentioned? Was he someone Ryou knew? Was he someone important?

The so called _heart to heart_ that he and Bakura had, had been after six days of knowing each other and his duel with Bakura was all part of the plan in getting their own bodies, the conversation had gone a little something like this.

"_Nice body, can it stand up to the Realm for a few days?" Marik asked coldly with a touch of sarcasm as he was leaning against the railing of the blimp. This deal was too important to waste on something as trivial as a body dieing before it could do its task. _

_Bakura stopped placing one hand on his hip leaning to one side with a smug smirk in place and said. "This nice piece of fine art was complements of my Host, Ryou. Who mind you is quite the brain at school, doesn't like to date girls and is still a virgin… I haven't shagged anything in the last five thousand years and I would hate to be responsible in him losing his virginity to some whore I picked up for a one night-stand. So if you don't mind, I'm in a little hurry to have my body and my thoughts to myself." Bakura walked by him briskly in his striped blue and white shirt and blue jeans. Marik saw the Goosebumps on his arms from the chill in the night air. _

_Bakura glared back with such a look that it could have melted the flesh right off Marik's bones and hissed out. "Lets get started or would you like a whole history report on my Host over some hot tea?" Bakura rolled his eyes, as the other hadn't moved from the railing… "Yes it can stand the realm for a, few days."_

Marik shook his head of his past thoughts. "What I know about you?" He said thoughtfully, nothing Bakura ever said was useful and most of the time he was being sarcastic and finding the truth behind his words was never easy. "Well you know your name is Ryou, right?" The boy nodded his head and Marik fell silent not sure what to say, now. "I got it!" A thought came to him and it would help them both out. "I have a day off tomorrow so why don't we go for walk to your house and see what we can dig up." The boy would have everything he needed to know about himself at his house.

"So maybe something might spark a memory." A useful bit of information the doctor had told him when they left the hospital, that Ryou needed to be around familiar things and what was more familiar then taking him home?

"You'd do that for me?" Ryou wiped at all his tears.

"Sure." And he had nothing else better to do anyway on his days off. "But I'm still tired and would like to sleep." Ryou followed him down to the small hallway and into the bedroom.

"You can sleep here." Marik pulled two pillows from the double bed and the top blanket. The room held a bed, a nightstand and a dresser. "Don't worry the sheets are clean." He had spotted Ryou looking about; well it wasn't as if he had been seeing anyone lately, well not in the last two years anyway so his bed hadn't been used in that way.

"It's fine, really." Ryou said sitting down on the bed and looked rather nervous suddenly.

"What?" Marik asked a little irritable, it had truly been a long day.

"Do you have…" Ryou trailed off as he tugged at the oversized jumper indicating that he needed a change of clothing.

"Yeah." Marik walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and t-shirt and tossed them onto the bed beside the boy.

"Thank you." Ryou stood up slowly and went to pull off his jumper, but yelped out and clutched at his side, bending over in pain. Marik froze at the door glancing back and thought it best to ignore what he had seen and heard and went to walk out, until Ryou spoke up. "Would you mind? I need a little help." Came his soft voice. "Please."

Marik stopped; he knew that he had to help in changing the bandages, but helping the boy dress? "I can't get my arm up enough to…"

"Here." Marik cut him off and placed everything he had in his arms onto the bed and helped in removing the jumper, which wasn't easy as the wrong movements made Ryou whimper or gasp in pain… Marik got a good look at the large wound just under his arm and the few across his back.

Marik very lightly ran his fingers over the skin of Ryou's back, avoiding all the wounds; it was as if someone had dragged a large knife over his back, and the bruising, went all the way up from the hem of his pants to the nape of his neck, even his head had cuts. "You truly don't know who did this to you?" Marik's voice had been a soft whisper.

"No." Ryou shook his head bowing it as he hugged his arms to his chest. "I don't think I want to remember." The black t-shirt was soon placed on.

A little later, Marik lay in the darkness for a while staring out the windows in the living room, in the pull out bed from the couch. "Marik?" He jumped looking up to find Ryou standing by his bed.

"What?"

"Could I… I mean…"

"You want to sleep with me?" Though Marik couldn't see it, he knew the boy must have been blushing and why else would he be standing by his bed for? This was nothing new. His Host had often, if not every night, had done the same thing, though he couldn't touch anything his Host was just content knowing his presences was there. "Come on, just don't hog the covers or the bed." Instead of Ryou finding a place to lay on the edge, he had snuggled right up to Marik's side with a content soft humming sound. "Comfy?" Was the _'get off me' _sarcastic tone, but it felt so good to have him pressed against him, that Marik really didn't mind him being where he was.

"Yes, thank you." Ryou mumbled resting his head on Marik's chest with a soft sigh and wrapping his arm about the other, this felt strangely familiar to him. Marik rolled his eyes placing his arms behind his head, _Hosts_.Everything went over their heads missing the real meaning of things.

* * *

Breakfast at a small café as Marik had yet to buy real food for home, Ryou sat so close to him that their sides were touching and they often bumped elbows while eating. Damn, no one Marik knew would ever be so close to him willingly. "This is good." Ryou hummed as he downed another pancake, and do he dare say it, the boy looked happy and unaffected by their close proximity.

Marik shifted uncomfortably but couldn't move back anymore than what he was with the wall at his back. "You're not eating?" Ryou glanced at Marik's still full plate of untouched food worriedly. "Are you ill? Is it not good?" Marik had been glaring at a few people nearby that were staring at the boy's still bruised face, his chin and his eye along with his eyebrow.

"It's fine." Marik growled, maybe if he jabbed their eyes out then they wouldn't bloody be able to stare as if Ryou was some kinda of sideshow at a freak carnival. Marik placed his arm on the back of the bench-seat and behind Ryou's head, he found it more comfortable and surprisingly more room. Ryou seemed to feel it necessary to be this close to him, _was he like this with Bakura? Or maybe the one that had beaten him… _"I'm a morning coffee person." He was glad that Ryou hadn't noticed everyone staring at him; naive was something that came to Marik's mind easily, something that his own Host was far from.

"Oh." Ryou mumbled finishing his food off, thinking the other should really eat something other then drinking coffee and it was a wast of food and money not eating what he had ordered.

"You want anything else?" Marik asked getting impatient in wanting to leave, these people were pissing him off, but he wanted Ryou's hunger satisfied first. He knew the boy needed to eat more, his body was thin from lack of food and Marik had been a _little _worried that the boy had some kind of eating disorder, like his Host's Sister. How else did you think she kept that figure of hers? Up chucking, that's how.

"No I'm full." Ryou pushed away his empty plate. "Thank you so much, I enjoyed that." Ryou glanced up at him and blushed when he noticed just how close they were.

"It's nothing… are you ready to leave?" Marik asked glad that Ryou had quite an appetite, Ryou nodded his head and got up and the two soon left.

The street was full of people busy in their lives as they rushed about from point A to Z and cars on the road were at a stand still, blowing horns and drivers, man and women alike yelling abuse out the windows at a construction workers. "What if I have parents there?" Ryou bit his lip as he clung to Marik's arm, not wanting to go too far from the other's side in fear of getting lost and never being found.

The address was on a bit of paper given to Marik by the doctor from Ryou's medical file at the hospital, He glanced away from it to a street sign, at least they were going in the right direction. "Then you would stay with them." Marik shrugged and moved on. "After all they are your family and it's not like I can keep you from them."

"But..." Ryou bit his lip and his grip tightened on Marik's arm. "What if they are the ones that did this to me?" That was a good point, Ryou couldn't remember and Marik didn't know, so it could be anyone the boy knew. The only person who would know or could help or even be responsible could very well be Bakura.

The said Dark Soul had the tendency to be violent towards his Host at times and other people as well, he did have a short temper, but that was nothing new as Marik had the same short temper… it was something that they all possessed including the Righteous Bastard, who would never admit it to anyone.

"I don't know." Marik shrugged, their walking pace was slow as Ryou was having a little trouble with walking and keeping up with him. Marik wasn't going to force the boy into walking faster; he wrapped his arm about his waist and helped him.

The house soon sat before them, all closed up, Marik gave one last glance at the paper to double check if they had the right place. "This is it… does it look familiar?"

"No." Ryou shook his head as he followed Marik up to his door; the house was nice looking with a front yard.

Marik jingled the doorhandle, he was interested in finding out what might have happened, but he was also dreading what he would find out once he entered the house. "It's locked." He looked about, lifting up the mat, a pot plant and even felt about the top of the doorframe for a spare key and found none. "I'll have to break in." Marik warned Ryou, in case he had to smash a window to just get in.

"I don't mind." Ryou followed him to a side window; to their surprise the window was closed, not locked. Marik was the first to enter the house in the dining room; he turned around looking at the boy saying. "Stay here a minute." Ryou nodded his head and moved a little closer to the window and looked about the front yard nervously.

Marik walked deeper into the dark house, all the furniture was thrown into grey and black shadows from the lack of lighting in the house. "Bakura!" He called out, knowing the thief would be hiding in the shadows somewhere if he wanted to frighten the poor boy upon coming home. Marik snorted, the stupid idiot liked to play such games with his Host… why Bakura liked to see the boy nervous and frightened? What was point in scaring someone, when you could just kill them and get the some result.

Marik walked into the hallway to open the front door but stopped and noticed something laying on the floor in the living room. He walked to the door and found the coffee table tipped over and books scatted across the floor, the couch tipped over on it's back. He backed out and glanced about, a few pictures lay broken on the stairs, glancing down he saw the trail of blood as if someone had fallen and was dragged back, blood smudged all over the door where the handle was.

There had been a struggle and it was hard to place where it had started from, Marik took the stairs cautiously following the broken trail of pictures. "Bakura?!" He called out once he reached the landing, finding four doors, one wide open.

Where was that thief? Surely if Bakura knew that his Host had been badly hurt and with him, Bakura would have came out by now with his sarcastic attitude and tell Marik to stay away from his _Host. _Jealous bastard didn't like Ryou in _that way, _but Bakura couldn't stand anyone else having the boy's attention taken from him.

Marik moved closer to the door the whole time wondering what had happened in this house, to drive Ryou out into the night, naked and so badly injured. The boy had almost slipped into a coma like state and had slept for three days straight. What had Ryou done to piss someone off so badly that they could hurt the boy in such away?

Marik stopped in the doorway, the room was a range of light colours and the bedroom looked lived in and was a little messed up. The blackest from the bed was on the floor, the nightstand was tipped over and all the items on it were split over the floor and the more delicate items were broken, the lamp on the desk in the corner was broken and on the floor, something happened here or maybe it had started in here and ended up downstairs… Marik presumed that this room belonged to Ryou.

Marik backed out walked over to the other doors, pushing them open, when something crunched under his boot, moving back a little, he bent down and picked it up looking it over. It looked as if it had broken off something and was the size of his thumbs fingertip, whatever it was, it was solid gold. Marik placed it into his pocket and opened the other doors and found nothing else out of place.

"MARIK!" Came Ryou's startled and frightened call from outside the house, Marik literally ran down the hallway and jumped down the stairs landing on the ground floor in a crouched position, before rushing to the front door ripping it open.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

Just so you know that I have a thing for cliffhangers, well not really. I just get so involved with what I'm writing out like and find myself facing fourteen pages of editing, so I break it up and well a cliffhaner, so I'm asking you once again to review and I'll update the next part soon. (Love and Cookies)


	3. Bits and Pieces

**Warnings:** M for the safe side and some bad language … I own nothing.

**Chap 3: Bits and Pieces.**

****

****

* * *

"MARIK!" Came Ryou's startled and frightened call from outside the house, Marik literally ran down the hallway and jumped down the stairs landing on the ground floor in a crouched position, before rushing to the front door ripping it open.

The last thing Marik expected was Ryou rushing to him and buried his face into his chest and clung onto him shaking. Marik narrowed his eyes at a tall older woman with dark shoulder length hair and green eyes behind thin glasses, who had a surprised and stunned look to her and stood their with her mouth open. "What do you want?" Marik snarled letting Ryou cling to him, _again._

The woman still in her confused state for a second, then spoke up with a shake of her head. "I should ask you the same thing?" She glanced at Ryou frowning then back at Marik.

Marik let out a menacing growled. "Again… Who are you?" Since Ryou and Marik were both clueless on the '_who did it' _Marik suspected everyone and it seemed to be the best way, so he thought and to him everyone was guilty as trust wasn't something he gave out so willingly.

She looked a little offended and huffed out angrily. "Ryou tell him who I am." She demanded of him.

"I'm asking you!" Marik cut in and narrowed his eyes even more; Ryou's trembling was slowly subsiding and he had yet to let go of Marik. "I'm Ryou's Aunt Rei." She stated with her hands now on her hips. "I live here with Ryou." She said.

Okay, this didn't add up. "Then you know what happened to Ryou?" Marik didn't care if the whole world heard him or their conversation; he wasn't letting her anywhere near Ryou. This realization now hit him and he felt a little alarmed at his protectiveness of the other… _one week, that's all, then Ryou's on his own and out of my life. _Marik thought to himself and liked that idea very much. _Either that or he remembers everything before hand and leaves on his own accord._

"What happened?" She suddenly looked worried moving closer to them, trying to get a better look at her nephew.

"You live with him and you don't know what happened?" Marik raised an eyebrow at her, who could have missed the sounds that would have been made in that house when Ryou was getting beaten up, either she slept like that dead or she did it.

"No, I was called away to Tokyo for a month and I only just got back." She bit her lip her worried expression was still plainly seen.

"Prove it." Marik challenged her.

* * *

An hour later Ryou's Aunt had cleaned up the mess in the hallway and the stairs, while Ryou walked about looking at photos on the wall, the fireplace mantel, the bookshelves and photo albums.

Marik found staying on his feet a more comfortable way of watching Ryou in his silent way. Marik had yet to explain everything to the woman, as she wanted to clean up first before talking, something about not standing the sight of all the blood, but she was still unnerved by it all. Marik didn't care, as it didn't bother him, it had bothered Ryou though. "I'm in every one of these pictures… and nothing." Ryou sighed the sound a little disheartened to Marik's ears. "I don't even know half of these people, and yet I look so happy."

"It should all come back to you soon." Marik said glancing at his watch as it was now towards the early afternoon, he glanced back up and watched as Ryou placed back the framed photo onto the fireplace mantel and stepped back.

"All those ones are family." Rei said as she walked into the room passing Marik her plane ticket stubs and her hotel room papers. She stopped behind Ryou, who backed away a little glancing at Marik to make sure that he was still in the room. "That's your father… he passed away last year." Marik glanced up at Ryou to watch his reaction and saw nothing but that same look of struggling to remember such an important incident of his life. "Your mother." His Aunt picked up another photo and showed Ryou of a woman that had long dark hair and the same wide brown eyes. "She died when you were six… she loved taking photos as did your father."

She turned back to Ryou with a sad smile. "Now, it's just you and me in this house and family."

"So, Ryou has no other living relatives?" Marik asked placing the papers down on the coffee table, what she said was true but that didn't mean that Marik trusted her.

"It's just me and him, my brother and I came from a very small family ourselves." She walked over and sat down on the couch looking about the room.

"You travel often?" Marik asked a little interested, he too wanted to travel or glob trot, but funds were short and his jobs paid to little for such things and he was stuck here, maybe if he sold everything he owned then maybe he could get a plane ticket and leave.

"A lot. I'm a professional career woman, I'm married to my job and my job requires me to travel most of the year round. I try to stop in and spend a few days with Ryou and especially around the holidays, but it's not always possible." She glanced at Ryou then at Marik. "We do okay, well Ryou does okay by looking after the place while I'm gone." Marik raised an eyebrow at her she seemed a little… "I'll make us something to drink then we can talk." She said getting up… Marik looked over at Ryou and couldn't help but think just how lonely he must be all the time living on his own with no really family living with him but for the part time Aunt that calls around from time to time. Marik had felt it to, the overwhelming loneliness on his first year of being here and not knowing anyone. He got over it and it was placed with other feelings to compensate it.

Ten minutes later Marik was sitting in the armchair with a hot cup of coffee in his hand as Ryou was still looking about the room trying to recall anything, something that might tell him who he was. "So Marik, tell me what happened to Ryou?" She asked getting comfortable as if settling in to watch a movie. Marik was wondering when she was going to get around to asking as she seemed more interested in cleaning up, but he placed it down to her just being a female as his Host's Sister was a neat freak as well.

Marik glanced up at Ryou as the boy picked up a hot drink and came to sit down on the floor beside the chair Marik was sitting in and lent his back against his legs taking a sip. Very slowly Marik was getting used to Ryou having the need for close _constant _contact. Marik explained everything from finding Ryou, taking him to the hospital, to taking him home and well kinda taking care of him. "Well, I have to say how shocked I am to hear that such a horrid thing happened, here." She looked bewildered at Ryou. "He truly can't remember anything?"

"Not a thing." Ryou mumbled not looking away from his steaming cup of coffee.

"Are you sure?" She was uncertain if what they were saying was true, Rei placed her mug on the small table. She had hoped for something she could do about making the person pay for what they did.

"That's what the doctors said and the proof lays with Ryou himself." Unconsciously Marik's fingers were playing with a lock of Ryou's white hair that fell over his thigh.

"So, just what do you mean to Ryou?" She asked with a touch of criticism to her voice. "Like in relationship wise?" She was questioning him now; he knew that at one point it would be turned on him.

"I know what you mean…I'm nothing more then an acquaintance of Ryou's… a group of us spent a week together and through that I knew of him." Marik took a sip of his drink and noticed Ryou looking up at him with those wide soft brown eyes, and Marik felt that he could lose himself within those depths the longer he stared into them; he quickly looked away and pushed aside those thoughts hoping they never came back.

"I could… take a few days off or maybe a few weeks from work to stay home and look after him." She said thoughtfully to herself and loud enough for them to hear, to Marik she sounded so unsure about it. What if she got called away to work on some emergency and left Ryou on his own? What if the person who beat Ryou came back in her absence? Marik didn't like any of those '_what ifs' _and jerked in his seat and was about to speak up.

"I'm rather comfortable staying with Marik." Ryou looked at his Aunt. "Just for the time being." Marik held in his gasp as he realized what he had been doing and pulled his hand away from Ryou's hair before anyone noticed.

"I'm not sure Ryou." She glanced at Marik and he noticed a look pass over her face that he had seen a thousands times that screamed _'I don't trust you.' _Marik snorted and settled for looking out the living room window.

Ryou blushed, ducked his head and whispered. "Just until the end of the week as Marik had said I could stay with him."

'_I said that?' _Marik looked down at Ryou trying to recall that conversation where he had agreed to such a thing… that's right he had said that, he was also hoping to find out who was responsible and give them the same treatment.

"How do you know that it wasn't Marik who beat you?"

Ryou swiftly stood up facing his Aunt before anyone could say anything, his fists clutched at his sides tightly. "He didn't do it!"

"If you have no memory…" She gasped as Ryou ran from the room; Marik shot her a furious glare as he got up and followed him.

Ryou frustrated and a little lost in his own house, hitched to a stop in what looked like a dinning room, "Where am I going? This wasn't right.I need the front door." Ryou mumbled to himself and turned about and went to walk out and almost ran into Marik.

"You don't have to get all upset over what she said." Marik raised an eyebrow the first to see Ryou's _angry _side; he found it amusing as it had come off as Ryou being more upset then anything else.

"I don't care she shouldn't have said it." Ryou crossed his arms over his chest and looked away with a pout that Marik found a little endearing. "If you had done such a thing, I don't think that you would be taking care of me as you have been." Ryou huffed, he wanted to leave, he wanted to stomp his way out of the house and never come back, but Marik was unknowingly blocking his way with his much larger body.

Marik scowled himself for such thoughts and said. "Without knowing who did it." He frowned looking down at his boots. "Ryou everyone is guilty and you should consider that about everyone… including me."

"No!" Ryou snapped. "If I place you in that pool of guilty people and who did it… I-I have no one I can trust." He looked close to tears as his chewed on his bottom lip. "I need someone I can trust and… I trust you."

"I'm not completely innocent." Marik mumbled glancing up as all his knowing dark secrets of their passed flashed by his minds eye. "I've done my fair share to be placed in that pool of the guilty."

"I don't care what you have done." Ryou shook his head and took a step closer. "You didn't do this to me."

"Say that to me again when you remember everything and I guarantee they won't be the same words you speak now." Marik ran a hand through his hair, as Ryou just stared at him trying to work out if it had anything to do with him… "Your Aunt only cares about you, she is your family after all." Was that right? Were family meant to care about the other members? His Host's Sister had said she had cared so much for him; no it wasn't him she cared for…

Ryou noticed Marik changing the direction of the conversation. "I still don't care, you helped me, even gone out of your way to do so and she insults you by saying such things." Ryou angrily pointed in a random direction to make his point.

"Ryou, I'm sorry." Rei said coming into the room and stopping behind Marik. "I care for you and can't help but worry after hearing such a thing happen to you." She sighed. "I am your guardian after all."

"Yeah, well." Ryou turned away from them and was looking out the window; it was unnerving to have someone know you so well, when he knew nothing of them. Marik wanted to go over there and hug him; instead he glared at the woman and held his ground.

"I umm, don't have to fly out until morning, I'm going to Peru." She bit her lip and held up her cell. Marik raised an eyebrow; see he knew he was right; she wouldn't have been able to resist a call to work. "So…" She looked hesitant for a minute as if not sure what to say… "So if it's okay with you, Marik, that you continue to look after Ryou… I'll pay of course for his stay, food and anything else he would need."

"I don't care." Marik shrugged his shoulders, he really didn't, he made enough money to take care of them both comfortably, though Marik didn't see the difference if Ryou came with him or stayed here, either way Ryou would be on his own most of the time, because Marik worked days and some nights… The point he guested was that he would be home and Ryou wouldn't be so alone and would have protection.

"Is there anything else I should know about him?" Marik asked, she looked a little confused. "Does Ryou work or…"

"Oh, Ryou goes to school he's in his final year, but since what happened to him, I don't think he should really go back just yet… I'll call the school and let them know." She turned to leave but stopped. "He should keep up though, I can have one of his friends bring his homework over for him." Marik raised an eyebrow, great he was going to have an apartment full of teens, raiding his fridge and eating all his food. When he buys some. Then, come home and find a mess to clean up. "I'll give you their numbers so you can give them your address for when it suits you." She suddenly became firm and her hands on her hips again. His Host's Sister did that a lot too, when she was serious and wanted to make a point and have everyone listen to her. "Ryou's a top student his grades are good as he works hard to keep them and I would hate to see him fall behind." She then walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you want to stay with me still?" Marik asked him again and he hoped Ryou would remember how to do his schoolwork; it seemed to him that his Aunt would be more help to Ryou on his way to regaining his memories then he ever could.

"I'm sure." Ryou gave him a small smile and rushed up to him taking his hand, Marik wide eyed took a step backwards. Marik took it back, he wasn't used to Ryou and his _constant _need for contact. "Help me pack." Okay this was where rule two would have come in, _No touching. Personal space is a comfortable two meter boundary around, no close contact necessary. _

"I'll show you to your room so you can pack what you need, Ryou." Rei said coming back into the room, not noticing Ryou holding onto Marik's hand.

Marik was once again leaning on the wall watching as Ryou walked about his room packing a few of his clothes and odds and ends that he thought he would need and could shove into his rather… large, large, large bag.

Marik twitched, _just how long was he staying again? _

**

* * *

**

"Damn Ryou!" Marik growled as he shifted the bag on his shoulder. "Did you pack the whole house?" The bag was heavy even for him and Marik was used to lifting heavy objects all day at work.

Ryou laughed looking up at him with an apologetic smile. "Just a few things." He sidestepped a woman and a crying toddler, doing so had made Ryou pressed into Marik's side and fell into step with him and he wrapped his arm about Marik's loosely as he was still holding the bag.

"I think you even have the kitchen sink in this thing." Marik shook his head as his shoulder was now aching a little and they weren't even half way back yet.

"I could carry it." Ryou offered politely watching the sidewalk.

"I doubt that you could even lift it let alone carry it with that broken wrist of yours." Marik stopped for a minute and glanced about at all the shops. He needed food for home and he was hungry, he assumed that Ryou was as well.

Marik moved forward taking Ryou with him, he stepped into the store and looked about. "I'll take the basket and you place what we need in it." Ryou nodded his head and dashed over and came right back handing Marik the basket.

Ryou had followed all of Marik's instructions and gathered a few things and soon they were walking out, both males stopped, Ryou's eyes widening as Marik narrowed his. The sudden down pour had soaked everything in the first few minutes… There hadn't been any dark clouds about this morning or when they had left Ryou's house a little while ago, but it didn't matter the point was it was raining and they were going to get wet. "Damn it!" Marik hissed.

* * *

Marik and Ryou made it to the floor of Marik's apartment and both were dripping water everywhere. "Marik?!" He stopped and turned about to see the Super of the building standing by the lifts, an old man, wispy sliver hair like cobwebs stuck out everywhere, and old green stained overalls on, he looked as though his skin was hanging off his bones, he looked ready to keel over and die at any minute.

"Spooky." Marik greeted with a casual nod of his head, Ryou stared at him bewildered and thought how rude Marik had been just then to the old man, yes he looked spooky, but to call him such a thing to his face.

Marik ignored the stare Ryou was giving him, the old man said. "The main hot water burst two floors down." He said heading for the lifts very slowly in a shuffling his feet. "No hot water until later this afternoon." He said without looking back.

"Spooky?!" Marik called out, stopping him.

"Yesss!" It was a drawn out sound and it made Ryou shiver and move closer to Marik.

"This is Ryou." Marik informed him. "He'll be staying with me for a while." Ryou pressed himself more to Marik's side as the old man gave him a criticizing stare.

"No animals, no parties, no trouble."

"Thanks." Marik said, as it was the old mans way of saying it was okay to have Ryou stay. Marik then continued his way to his door, pulling out his keys from his pocket.

"You called him spooky?" Ryou shook his head watching as the old man entered the lift.

"He doesn't answer to anything else, even if you call him by his name." Marik opened the door and walked in, Ryou immediately followed, closing and locking the door for Marik and placing the bags of food on the kitchen counter.

Marik dumped the heavy wet bag onto the couch. "Thank you so much Marik." Ryou said coming to stop at his side and taking his hand in his…_Rule two, rule two. _"For letting stay here with you." Ryou was once again smiling and it made Marik's heart skip a beat.

He sighed and gave up, even if he said anything he didn't think Ryou would get it anyway or it would hurt his feelings or something like that, so Marik thought it best to let it go. "Lets get dried up." He led Ryou into the bathroom. "Fix yourself up, unpack and make yourself at home." Marik took out a towel and headed for the door, throwing over his shoulder. "I'll leave you something to wear on the bed."

Drying off and changing his clothes, Marik walked into the kitchen to make a late lunch. Ryou soon came out dressed, in an overly big long red sleeved top that had a black rose paten on the right shoulder and run down the arm, the jeans were big, Ryou fixed them with his own belt to hold them up and started to unpack.

Marik was half way through his cooking when Ryou walked over and lent on the counter watching him. "It smells good." Ryou said.

"It's almost done." Marik replied without looking over his shoulder, asking. "You finished unpacking?"

"Yeah, I made a little room in your closet, for me." Ryou bit his lip. "I hope you didn't mind? I didn't wrinkle anything." He said worriedly, Marik shrugged in his none caring way. His place may have been tidy and nice, the living area's may have been big, but the bathroom and bedroom were small and had little spacing. "Some of my things got a little wet, just the ones on top."

"I said for you to make yourself at home." Marik filled up two plates with a homemade stir-fry. "I'll show you where the laundry is after we eat." He picked up the plates and went to the table, and Ryou followed him taking up the seat next to him.

A few mouthfuls later Ryou glanced up with a smile. "This is so good." He said appreciatively taking another mouthful and swallowed it down. "Didn't think you were the kind to cook."

"You would know this how?" Marik asked him with a raised eyebrow, the boy had amnesia and they had only met once or twice in the past.

"Your kitchen is foodless, one who can cook or likes to cook has a kitchen full of different foods, spices and meat." Ryou shrugged picking at his food. "I always kept my kitchen full." He frowned, but still managed to pull of looking excited at the same time, Marik's other eyebrow shot up at the same time as his heart just about stopped. "I like to cook… no, I like cooking for myself." Marik remained silent as he just watched the boy.

Ryou fell silent again, Marik got to his feet and picked up his empty plate and placed it into the kitchen. Ryou stared after him, had he done something wrong?

Marik lent on the sink for a few seconds as he gathered his thoughts, was Ryou remembering everything? Or was it just bits and pieces? Movement behind him and Marik turned about. "Gather your clothes I'll show you the laundry."

Ryou nodded placing his plate into the sink and grabbed what he needed. Ryou locked the door for him as Marik carried the bundle of clothes.

**

* * *

**

The laundry was in the basement of the building; Ryou found it to be just as tidy as the rest of the apartment building, though it had been a little dim down there, Ryou didn't like it one bit, but he was happy to have gotten the rest of his clothes dry.

Marik was once again in the kitchen when they had gotten back and was cleaning up after their lunch, Ryou bit his lip and watched him for a few minutes, before coming up behind him and wrapping his arms about his waist and rested his head between Marik's shoulder blades and sighed. There was something about Marik that being this close to him filled a spot in Ryou that he noticed he had since waking up in the hospital.

Ryou had placed it down to his memory loss, but that spot was gone every time he made contact with Marik like this… why did he feel as though something was missing within him like a void?

Marik tensed up on the one-way hug. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along and helped me." He mumbled contently, was Ryou getting attached to him? This was not good; Marik knew that Lights attached themselves to a Dark Soul rather easily no matter how they were treated. Marik saw it first hand with his own Host and Righteous Bastard's Host, Ryou was no exception to this fact. Could Ryou be trying to replace the one he lost? No, no, no, can of fucking worms!!

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

Want to continue? Then click the **Review** **GO** button below and very soon you'll get another chap. (Love and Cookies)


	4. Dark

**Warnings:** M for the safe side and some bad language … I own nothing.

**Chap 4: Dark  
**

* * *

_Ryou's back hit the wall hard followed by the back of his head, he screamed out as the large wounds on his back tore open that little bit more. "Don't argue with me, I know what's best for both of us." A voice snarled it was sharp and harsh at the same time, white hair and dark eyes with blood covering pale skin filled his vision, it was like looking into a mirror and almost seeing his own dark reflection._

"_Please you can't, I'm begging you not to do this, don't do this." Tears rolled down Ryou's cheeks, he couldn't move not with the other holding him to a wall._

"_Shut up!" The voice snapped, Ryou gasped as the hard cold grip on his shoulders pushed him roughly. Ryou landed hard on his side with cry and rolled onto his back, now supporting himself with his elbows trying to sit up._

_The other stalked towards him slowly, eyes narrowed and cold as always, Ryou's head and shoulders hit the foot of his bed with no other escape left, he gave a soft whimper of fear and pain, the other growled. "Brace yourself Host for this is going to hurt."_

* * *

Ryou snapped his eyes open as the loud banging and clanking came about him; he panicked, whether it was the flash of memory or where he was now. "Let me out!" He struggled but there was hardly any room to move.

"Hold still just a little longer." Came a voice over a louder speaker, two doctors were watching the room and Ryou, Marik was lent against the wall behind them watching until the scan was complete.

"No it's enough!" Ryou started to wriggle out. "Marik!" He gasped out, the CAT scan machine was shut down, as Marik walked into the room and pulled Ryou out, who through his arms about his neck. The two doctors followed instantly to inspect the equipment.

"I think we have enough you can take him back to room sixty two." The doctor mumbled.

"I don't want to do it again." Ryou mumbled clutched onto Marik as they walked out of the room, there was no reply from older male as he guided the boy down the hallway.

Soon Marik was standing in a room with its cream coloured walls with white flooring, the smell of disinfectant was strong and all the pointy objects on the near by counter wrapped in their protective coverings were making him uncomfortable. He turned his dark eyes towards the boy sitting on the table before him in a green hospital grown with strings holding the back closed, Ryou spoke up. "Marik, I don't see why I have to be here when I feel fine." He shivered feeling the chill in the air and squirmed a little on that cold table like bed.

He didn't know why either but a reminder call had been left on his answering machine when they had gotten home from breakfast that morning. The hospital called wanting Ryou to come for a check up. Marik wasn't too happy about it, but if it was to help the boy, then he would just suck it up and try to be as supportive as he could be. "Apparently you had a head injury." Marik said. "So, I guess you should be seen to."

Marik had never stepped foot into such a place, the smell was irritating and the waiting was too long and most of everyone was dressed in white for a place that had more death occurrences then anywhere else in the world, and everyone knew that blood stained everything. The doctors should at least wear black as it would be more fitting. "It's a waste of money… your money." Ryou huffed out as he glared about the room.

Marik smirked obviously Ryou had a problem with this place as well. "You remembered something the other night." Marik's tone was a little bitter. "It's… I guess is a good sign."

Ryou fell silent for a second his eyes on his bare feet. "Well I don't want…" The door opened and that same short doctor walked in.

"Well I just saw the X-rays and everything looks good." He said happily walking over to the bed. "But the other X-rays did show damage in the body." He walked over to the little sink and washed his hands adding. "Lie down please."

Ryou snapped a worried look to Marik who twitched in his place and straitened up on his feet. The doctor came back and pushed Ryou down onto the bed and started to feel about his stomach for any signs of injuries they may have came up in his time out of Hospital. "Everything feels fine." It was when his hands went lower on his abdomen, did Ryou blush and gasp in alarm as the doctors hands went to groin and his hip.

Ryou snapped out a hand and slapped the doctor across the face. "Don't touch me!" He jumped from the bed and once again clung onto Marik with his face buried into the others chest. "I want my clothes and I want to go home."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor rubbed at his cheek a little shocked. "I didn't mean to startle you like that."

Marik wasn't sure what to say but he wasn't going to force Ryou into doing something that he didn't want to do. "Marik I'm cold." Ryou whispered.

"Have you done all that needs to be done in test wise?" Marik asked as he took off his jacket and wrapped it about Ryou's shoulders, who snuggled into it and Marik's body.

"Yes, there isn't much else we can do for him as he has made a nice recovery."

"Alright." Marik glanced down. "Ryou, go get dressed." He reluctantly stepped away from Marik and stayed close to the wall as he entered the bathroom.

Marik was still lent against the wall once again waiting for Ryou and within a few minutes he came walking out fully dressed and wearing Marik's jacket, the sleaves were too long and the jacket too big but he felt warmer. "Ryou, would you mind if I talked with Marik about a few things concerning you?"

"It's fine with me." Ryou said stopping at Marik's side and taking his arm.

"Would you mind waiting outside please, Ryou?" The Doctor held open the door for him.

Ryou bit his lip and walked out of the room and sat in a chair in the small waiting area. The Doctor went to close the door. "Leave it open." Marik commanded as he could watch Ryou from where he was.

"Has he gone off his food or loss of memory?"

"He has amnesia." Marik said disbelieving that the Doctor would bring that up when he had medically diagnosed the condition himself.

"No, no. I meant has he been doing something and a few minutes later stopped forgetting what he was doing?"

"No." Marik said his eyes back on Ryou who was watching him and their eyes locked with each other's. "He has been eating every meal and has a constant fever." He had noticed.

"The fever should go in a few days as he is still very much injured." The Doctor leant against the table with his arms crossed but not blocking Marik's view, Ryou gave him a smile and he couldn't help the tug that would have formed a smile of his own, but instead Marik smirked at the boy.

"Now it's not uncommon for head injuries such as Ryou's to have changed his personality, things he may not have done before hand, headaches will be a big thing for him so keep your eyes on him and don't let him over do it. If something happens and you're worried about him I want you to call the Hospital and they'll page me."

The only thing Marik found usual was the need for Ryou to cling to him, though Marik was used to this, he wasn't finding it as irritating as he once had. "Is there anything you wish to ask me?" The Doctor asked, Marik raised an eyebrow and shook his head no.

* * *

Marik was walking down the busy street with his hands in his pockets and Ryou clung to his arm with a frown on his face. "You're not mad are you?" He glanced up at Marik. "About me not doing those tests."

Marik shrugged his shoulder. "It was up to you."

"I know but you want me out by the end of the week and I don't want you to think I don't want to get better or me being a sponge." Marik stoped in the middle of the walkway, people in large groups walked around them in a steady follow.

Okay, Marik just wasn't that heartless to kick Ryou out when he needed someone the most. Though Marik frowned and thought it might be best to send Ryou on his way and let the boy deal with his problem on his own, or until Bakura showed up which he was hoping would be soon. "I'm not going to kick you out so stop worrying about it." Marik started walking again; Ryou had no choices but to follow, still linked to the older male's arm. "And I don't care if you wanted to keep going with tests or not, it's up to you after all."

Marik was not the person to stop anyone from doing what they wanted as long as it didn't involve him getting into unnecessary trouble or harm to himself. This came from a few years on the backseat of life and having no choice in the smallest of decisions, it was punishment for crime and mistreating his Host. The Host's siblings had seen to that, he might as well have been a ghost… wait he was a damn ghost for lack of better words.

"I know, but I do want to get better but there is also…" Ryou trailed off, eyes on the cement.

"What?" Marik asked a rased eyebrow glancing down at him.

"Nothing it's stupid." Ryou brushed him off with a wave of his hand and a shake of his head.

Marik let it go as he glanced about. "Over here." His movents tugged Ryou along making him keep up. They both crossed the road onto the other side and ended up at little hot food place. "I'm hungry." Marik mumbled as he pushed open the door.

"But we just ate not too long ago!" Ryou blurted out as the smell of cooking and coffee met him in a warm gush of welcoming air.

"So." Marik through over his shoulder as he glanced about for a table, Ryou smiled as he followed the other around the tables and people towards the back, pulling off Marik's jacket.

Ryou placed it down to Marik skipping a proper meal in the mornings and was starving before lunch really came about. Marik placed their order with the waitress and turned his attention back to Ryou after she was gone.

Ryou was once again sitting right up against his side as he looked over the menu, Ryou couldn't get the images out of his head, was the other that looked so much like him responsible for what had happened? "Ryou?" Marik reached out and lightly forced the boy to lower the menu to the table, he had noticed the worried look that passed over his face. Ryou turned his wide eyes to Marik with a soft smile. "I wanted to talk to you about what your Aunt said."

"About what?" Ryou asked biting his lip, maybe he would talk to Marik about it later.

"About school as I'll be going back to work tomorrow." Marik thought it would be pointless really what was a week or so out of school, what harm was it going to do really.

"I don't want to go." Ryou said so unsure about everything and it left Marik wondering about what the doctor had said before and he had to think if that was something normal for Ryou to say. "Not until I… remember."

"Whatever you want." Marik shrugged and added. "What are you going to do once you do remember everything?"

"I don't know." Ryou bit his lip as he glanced about seeing no one was really in any earshot of their conversation he continued. "When I was in that room, I remembered something…" Marik tensed up a little but kept quiet. "And well I was wondering if this Bakura person you mentioned looks like me?"

"You remember him? You know where he is?" Marik turned more in his seat to face Ryou properly.

"No I don't know where he is, but I had images in my head of someone that looked like me." Ryou glanced down at the table reaching out to play with the tablecloth. "I didn't see any pictures in my house of anyone or siblings." Marik sighed as he sat back in his seat and once again he was stuck not knowing what happened.

"Yeah, Bakura looks like you, a lot like you." Marik mumbled glancing up as the waitress placed everything down and left, well maybe he could work with this. "What do you remember?" Marik looked his way watching Ryou out the corner of his eye.

"Well, everything was blurry and he was mean." Ryou lowered his voice turning to Marik and grabbed onto his arm. "He wanted to do something and I was so sacred, he threw me to the ground and then…. Nothing."

"Are you sure he looked like you?" Marik watched closely as Ryou nodded his head. Oh fuck, the one person Marik was hoping wouldn't have anything to do with Ryou being hurt, this changed everything. As much as Marik liked Bakura now he would have to find away to keep Ryou out of his Dark Souls abusive hands, there will be fighting as Bakura is so possessive he wouldn't let Ryou go without a fight and at times Bakura fought dirty and he was so hard to get rid of… Hell if the Righteous Bastard couldn't do it then what chance did he have?

"Marik." Ryou's voice broke through his thoughts and he glanced down to find Ryou even closer to him, a hand rested on his shoulder as the other rested on his forearm. "Is Bakura like you?"

"What do you mean?" Marik asked not sure what to think or say, he also noticed that lately he was left speechless and thoughtless with words or looks Ryou gave him, why?

"When I was having those thoughts in the hospital and when I saw his face or when I was so close to him, I-I…" Ryou pulled back his eyes widening and he moved away picking up his fork and dug about his plate of food.

Marik raised an eyebrow and growled out. "Don't say something if you not going to finish it." He reached out and took away the plate of food and failed to take the fork as Ryou clung to it as if his life depended on it. "You were saying?"

Ryou blushed staring at the table as he twiddled the fork in his hands nervously as he just about chewed his bottom lip off. What a look, Marik thought as he reached out and grabbed Ryou's chin gently and ran his thumb over the incredibly soft lip freeing it from the teeth and said more softer. "What were you about to say?"

Ryou couldn't look away his eyes locked with Marik's own dark eyes. "I felt the same way like when I'm with you." Both eyebrows shot up as Marik still wasn't sure what he was talking about, Ryou wasn't done explaining himself. "It's a strange feeling but nice, like I have known you all my life or like a really old dog or cat that you have owned for so long, their presence is nice, welcoming and friendly."

"Great now you're comparing me to pets." Marik hissed out with a smirk, Ryou's eyes widened and he looked shocked as he became rather pale in offending someone that was far bigger then himself and could probably kill him with one hand, this was not good.

"No, it's not; you don't understand what I'm saying… I'm sorry." Marik burst out laughing at the pale look on Ryou's face, something he hadn't done in a while, but it was funny.

"It's fine Ryou calm down." His laughter came to a slow stop and it left him in a full grin. "You should relax more." He ruffled the boy's hair and sat back, Ryou reluctantly moved in closer to Marik's side. "I know what you mean perfectly well, I too had someone like you who felt the same way around me, not really like you but close enough and I know the feeling all to well." Not the truth entirely, he had let himself once and only once feel what his Host claimed to feel, it was all the things Ryou said and he couldn't stand them, he blocked them off never again going to that place of emotion, for such things could get one hurt… and Marik had been hurt in the worst possible way.

"One thing that bothered me a little was that he called me Host." Ryou frowned as he lent forward taking back his plate of food and glanced back at Marik. "Why are you so persistent to find this Bakura person? I don't think I want to know him, not after what I saw."

Marik looked away for a minute with a sigh; Ryou had very right to know just who and how important Bakura was to the boy. "Okay." Marik looked about for a few seconds and snatched up the pepper and salt shakers. "Say this is you and Bakura." Marik placed the two shakers together. "Both of these represent your soul." Ryou nodded his head watching closely taking in everything he said. "When you received the Ring you became a Host to a dark Spirit and your soul split in two." Marik pulled the pepper and salt shakers apart and Ryou's eyes widened. "You're the salt and Bakura's now the pepper."

"How could this happen? Wouldn't I be dead or something?" Ryou took both shakers into his own hands and pull them close, examining as if they would explain in more detail to what the other had just said.

"I'm not sure either, it just is, and it happened." Marik took the shakers from him and placed them back onto the table.

"But someone must have all the answers, right? I mean someone must be responsible for this, for this Bakura person being alive? And why did I get one that turned out to be so… mean as to hurt me?"

"When you find them give them my number because I would like to have a little chat with them." Marik sighed and added pulling Ryou in close to his side. "Don't be deceived, us Dark Souls are violent and abusive at times, it's what we are."

"But you're not, you're looking after me, you're kind and I like you." Ryou blushed again and took a lot of interest in his food.

"Say that again when I wake up with no coffee in the house." Marik let in and bumped shoulders with Ryou. "I'll give you a heads up and tell you to just run, okay."

Ryou giggled and nodded his head. "Okay." He took a mouthful of food and chewed it down saying. "I'll be sure to keep a good stock of coffee just for you." Marik too started on his food.

Ryou paid this time and the two were once again walking, an arm wrapped about Marik's. "I'm curious as to know; won't you be all alone after I return home?"

Marik shrugged and his hands in his pockets. "I don't mind I'm used to, it." This placed a frown on his face as well.

"No one should be used to being alone, Marik." Ryou glanced up at him the thought bothered him.

"Why not?" Marik glanced down at him; he really wanted to hear this one. Someone had once sprouted the funniest sentimental crap, about how people need to be loved or how happy one person could be once they found their soul mate and spend the rest of their lives together. All of it was to make people feel better that they wouldn't be aimlessly wondering about life with no real hope, everyone needed something that was appealing to keep them going every day of their pointless lives.

"Well, it's just." Ryou looked away.

"What?" Marik was interested to know what sentimental crap Ryou was about to say, oh let it be from that guy His Host's Sister liked so mush, that did all those plays Wally Shakesticks? After reading one book she would be walking about the house sighing and saying how great it would be to find such love that you would kill yourself for them… it was okay to kill yourself or other people, but not because you shagged them once or twice.

"It's sad." Ryou said looking back up at him, Marik hitched to a stop as Ryou practically jumped in front of him. "I know." Ryou lent in a little his eyes narrowed. "I'll live with you even when I remember everything or you can come and live with me in that big house, I'm sure that woman that calls herself Aunt wouldn't mind." Well this wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"I don't think so." Marik shook his head, there would be no way in hell would he live with Ryou's Aunt, the boy missed the not so friendly looks she gave him.

"But then you won't be so alone and you'll have someone to come home too, I'll have someone to come home too as well." Ryou lent up on his tiptoes and kissed Marik on the cheek and hugged him nuzzling into his chest with his face. "I like you Marik and the thought of you being all alone in that apartment makes me sad."

What was he meant to say or do about this, Marik froze up and tensed… life is simpler without this kinda emotional baggage he could do without. "Ryou…" Marik gripped the boy's shoulders firmly.

"Ryou is that you?!" Came a voice from behind them, Ryou pulled away from Marik's arms slightly with a frown. "My gosh it is you!" He let go and stepped back a little.

"Who are…" Ryou gasped out and his head started to spin with a painful headache knocking him off balance.

"Ryou?" Marik had his arms around him supporting him on his feet but he was still conscious.

"I just need to sit down." Marik nodded his head and glanced about ignoring the other teen that he knew perfectly well.

"In here." Marik helped Ryou into a small take-away food shop and found an empty table. The aroma of all different foods filled the air making it warm. Marik eased Ryou to sit in the chair. "I'll be right back." Ryou nodded his head as Marik walked off.

"I haven't seen you in ages." He said eyes large and wider then Ryou's and wild tri colour hair. "It's been two years and you don't look so great." He bit his lip as he was now sitting across from Ryou without being asked too.

"Who are you?" Ryou looked at him.

"Yugi Motou, king of games, owner of the puzzle and a pain in my ass." Marik snarled out as he sat down and handed Ryou a glass of water with a lot of ice and a cold pack. "Drink this." Marik handed him the glass and he pressed the cold pack to the back of Ryou's neck and held it there for him, hearing Ryou sigh contently. Marik noticed a few almost healed bruises on the not so short teen's face. A black eye, a partly healed split lip, a bruised chin and a few deep cuts on Yugi's left cheek.

"I see that you're still the temperamental bastard as always." Yugi sneered back. "Still getting things your way?"

"Do you even know my name? Or who I am?" Marik shot back, okay so his thoughts of handing Ryou over to this idiot, was now out of the question.

"I do it's… Malik." Yugi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, if I looked like I have been dead for six months and I dressed like a girl, then sure why not." Marik said sarcastically but a little in truth, the last time he had been with Malik; the fool was on some diet and dropped half of his body weight and was still dressing like a streetwalker.

"You're Marik?" Yugi frowned with shocked look as he shook his head, he glanced about worriedly and lent forward and he lowered his voice. "So it happened to you too?"

"No more arguing." Ryou sat up pushing the ice pack and hand away from his neck.

"Are you feeling okay?" Marik asked.

"Much better." Ryou gave him a smile.

"You want to go back and see that doctor?" He asked Ryou had been getting some headaches every now and then but if anything was wrong the CAT scan would have show up with something.

Ryou shook his head no and turned his attention to the other across from him. "How do we know each other?" Ryou asked Yugi, then taking a sip of his ice-cold water.

"Don't you remember me?!" He looked a little hurt; a look that said no one could ever forget him.

"I was…"

"Ryou was in an accident a few days back." Marik said for him and really it was none of Yugi's business to know what had happened to Ryou, yes this little fact would make things harder for him to find out just what happened, but he didn't want the wrong people to find out, should Bakura have some kind of help and get word that Marik was now looking for him.

"Oh yeah me too." Yugi held up his right arm that was in a blue cast from his palm all the way up to his elbow. "The bone was completely shattered it took surgery and everything to fix it, I'll have about eighty percent usage of my hand, fingers and wrist." This was a little interesting; did the Righteous Bastard have an even darker streak in him that led him to abuse his own Host as well? And yet he wanted to kill them for the same reason, ironic really.

"You said before that something happened to me too, what did you mean?" Marik asked as Ryou now had his head down on the table again… maybe after Ryou recovered a little Marik was leaving.

"The having your own body thing." Yugi sat back a little in his chair. "You must be ecstatic about that."

"Yeah it was a real hoot, waking up naked in the middle of a park on a family picnic day, then running for your life as everyone shouts pervert at you and your thinking is that my name." Marik growled out adding. "So yeah, I was happy and down right fucking peachy."

"Touchy." Yugi snorted with a roll of his eyes adding. "For someone who should be dead."

"Like wise." Marik growled back. "You and that orgy group you hang with, tell me do you all fuck on a nightly basis or is it a once a month thing."

"Only you would be so vulgar, Marik." Yugi said in a tone of disgust as he looked away. "And no I don't see them anymore, well accept Joey and Anzu once in a while."

"I don't care." Marik mumbled and smirked. "I'm going to jump right in the deep end and drown myself on this one… but the Righteous Bastard got his own body as well?"

"Yes Yami got his own body and he had the same thing happen, only it was at home and he remembered everything that night and was back to his old self."

"Well it's the Righteous Bastard Ra's chosen '_kiss ass'_ for the millennia." Marik raised an eyebrow as Ryou gave a snort of a giggle; well at least he was listening and found it amusing.

"Oh get over yourself Marik." Yugi snapped and Ryou lifted his head off the table and narrowed his eyes at his so called _friend_. "You weren't peaches and cream either, you tried to kill me and my friends, it was no wonder why Yami had it in for you and Bakura." Yugi pointed at Ryou, who sat back in his seat and his eyes wide. "I mean who else would have done that to him."

"The some someone that did that to you." Marik's own eyes widened and he couldn't believe that he had said that out loud. Huh, what the mind thinks the mouth speaks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yami didn't do this." Yugi jumped right on the sideline of defensive. "His not a savage like you."

"Marik's not a savage." Ryou growled out and Marik if he wasn't so worked up and concentrating on keeping his anger in check he would have found it cute.

"Your other half thought the same thing too until Marik here stabbed him in the back." Yugi got up to his feet. "Did you know about that, about Marik double crossing Bakura, Marik can't be trusted and the sooner you know this the better it is for you and all of us." What the hell was Yugi trying to do turn Ryou against him? His blood just boiled and exploded, Marik was so angry at that point that he tipped the table over, smashing the glass as everything clattered to the floor and the table sild across the ground. He grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the wall behind them and lifted him up off his feet.

"You'll shut your mouth about affairs that you have no clue about." He hissed out and felt a hand on his arm and Yugi struggled in his grip, as the room was full of mummers from other people who stood back and watched.

"I'm still pissed at what you did and how Ryou hung out with you all that time is behind me."

"Marik." Ryou whispered very aware of all the eyes on them, he didn't tug or beg for him to stop, Ryou just rested his hand on the others arm.

"All I wanted to do was say hi and talk to Ryou but you turned it into a conversation about you." Yugi snapped out. "Let me go!" He kicked his legs about in the air trying to hit Marik and failed.

"We're leaving." Marik hissed as he let Yugi fall to his feet and turned placing his hands back into his pockets, and once again Ryou took his arm, not spearing a glance back at Yugi as they both left the small take-away shop.

* * *

**TBC**

Okay, I didn't see Marik the kinda of guy to know the plays/name of William Shakespeare, so Wally Shakesticks was close enough for him, lol, anyway **Review** please (Love and Cookies)


	5. Seeing You

Yes, I apologize for the mistakes in the last chap as my editing had changed for the faster and turned out very poor indeed, yes I will get around to fixing it, not saying when, but I will….

**Warnings:** M for the safety side and some bad language for now … I own nothing!!

**Chap 5: Seeing You.**

* * *

Ryou winced again as Marik slammed something down or slammed something closed, mumbling angrily under his breath as he stormed about the apartment doing things that weren't necessary for him to be doing. Ryou heard the names; Yugi and Righteous Bastard with a string of curses and an even louder bang as if something heavy hit the ground.

Marik stormed passed the living room and Ryou didn't dare move as he just watched the other walk into the kitchen. He ripped open the fridge door making the shelves rattle inside. How dare Yugi bring up such things that happened so long ago, he didn't even know half of what was really going on back then, Yugi only knew what he and Bakura wanted him to know, but then again everyone told Yugi what they thought he should know.

Marik narrowed his eyes, wondering why he was staring into an empty fridge, he really had to buy food, but he wasn't much of a cook, so what was the point? Why did he still have his head in the fridge? He was about to pull out and find something else to do, when arms wrapped about his waist and a cheek nuzzled into him between his shoulder blades, "I'm sorry Marik if he made you angry." Ryou mumbled, Marik's grip on the handle of the fridge tightened, it was as if Ryou was pressing every inch of himself onto his back in a hug.

Marik was fighting down the urge to push the other away and run, but he had to remind himself that contact from others wasn't such a bad thing… well maybe it was, but it coming from Ryou was kinda nice. "Why are you apologizing for him?" Marik growled out but found he enjoyed the hug Ryou was giving him and slowly found himself relaxing into the hold, but still very weary.

"Well." Ryou breathed out and paused for a second, his right cheek rested on Marik's back, Ryou found it quite comfortable to hug the other. "He said he was my friend and he made you upset."

"Gee, you can tell?" Marik snapped sarcastically and once again tensing up and he felt Ryou flinch and the boy's arms loosened from around him. Feeling a little guilty and Marik hated feeling guilt grabbed onto both Ryou's wrists and pulled his arms back into their original place and a little tighter around him and held them there, glad when Ryou didn't fight him and went back to hugging him almost contently. "I'm sorry, there is just history there between us and it wasn't the best as we were never friends." Marik admitted as he closed the fridge door.

"I won't think any differently of you because of what he said," Ryou mumbled. Marik bowed his head and found that his fingers had intertwined with both of Ryou's; Marik only snorted and narrowed his eyes at the fridge door. "He seemed so…"

"Full of himself?" Marik smirked; helping out with filling in the blanks that Ryou seemed to lack the wording for describing someone like the Righteous Bastard. "Just wait until you meet his other half." Marik rolled his eyes. "You think Yugi was bad." Things may heat up just a little when the Righteous Bastard found out that he was very much alive and kicking.

Suddenly Ryou was in front of him looking up at him from under his blonde bangs, eyes wide and curious and then narrowed slightly. "Yugi has another like this Bakura and you?"

"Oh yeah just ask him who he is and he'll give you all the details of his glory days as Pharaoh and how it all came about," Marik rolled his eyes, "He's a pompous, idiot."

"Then if he is like you and Bakura then wouldn't he be able to help me?" To Marik's surprise Ryou was still hugging him and he was staring into those endless depths, Marik looked away, something crept up within him and he was angry that Ryou had even mentioned the name or getting help from that Bastard.

"I don't want you anywhere near him!" Marik snapped venomously and Ryou instantly pulled away with a gasp, his back hitting the fridge. Marik knew just what would happen if Ryou ran over to that house and asked the Righteous Bastard for help or information, it made his blood boil and it would happen all over again and Marik wasn't going to be apart of it.

"I just thought he would be…"

"He doesn't know anything!" Marik bit back, "He's a lying deceitful bastard and all he's interested in is reaping what he can from others to benefit himself." Marik was not in the mood for that contact and stepped away before he did something that he would regret later on. Ryou had given off a soft whimper. Marik paused near the door and looked over his shoulder and now feeling guilty as Ryou hung his head and lent completely against the fridge.

Marik heaved a sigh and said with a harsh cold tone. "Just do whatever you think will help you." Marik walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Ryou had followed him a few minutes later and hesitated for a second before sitting down next to him.

Was Marik jealous? Ryou reached out and turned Marik's face to look at him better, but the older male had snapped his head about, his eyes narrowed in a furious anger that made Ryou pull his hand back and look away. "You don't have to worry, I'm planing on staying here with you." Ryou said. "And besides I didn't really like that Yugi." Ryou frowned bitting on his bottom lip as Marik turned his dark eyes to glare at something else in the room.

Ryou broke the silence once again. "Did you see him with all those cuts and bruises?"

"I did." Now that he thought about it, he now wondered what had happened to the Host to make someone to do that to him. Marik still stood by his original thoughts that the Righteous Bastard had done it… damn, what was wrong with everyone? He only verbally abused his Host or threatened if he didn't do what he was told, but that had been _afterwards, _before his Host had betrayed him. His Host was easy to suppress and manipulate like everyone else around him at the time, which was until his Host's Sister came long and Marik after time had just faded into the background to the point that he was forgotten.

Marik glanced down as Ryou wedged his shoulder under Marik's arm and rested his head on his shoulder and sighed. "I still find all this hard to believe." Ryou mumbled. "This amnesia, I couldn't even tell you if we were friends like he said." Marik rested his left cheek on top of Ryou's head as they both fell into a comfortable silence.

Marik's anger had subsided a little after a while and he let Ryou flick through the channels of the tv. Both glanced up and in the direction of the ringing phone, Ryou frowned as he had to move in order to let Marik up and answer it and watched the older male walk over to the kitchen bench.

"Hello?" Marik spoke and Ryou shifted on the couch hoping to catch a little of the conversation, though it was a little hard as Marik was just listening to whoever was on the other line. "Alright I'll be there soon." Marik said as he hung up and turned about to face Ryou. "I have to go." He said as he walked by him and down the small hallway, into the bedroom, then into the bathroom.

Ryou bit his lip waiting and wondering where Marik had to go, he laid on the couch watching the tv. It had been the sweet yet musky smell to the air that got Ryou's attention and he sat up in time to get a good look at Marik and his mouth dropped open and such thoughts filled his head.

"I'm not sure what time I'll be home." Marik mumbled as he looped his belt about his hips. Marik was dressed in a white sleeveless top that stood out nicely against his tanned skin, sinfully tight black leather pants with silver chains hanging from pocket to pocket and images of how Marik wriggled his way into them was something Ryou found himself wanting to see. Marik was also wearing something that he hadn't before and that was a gold choker, wrist cuffs, armbands and earrings, even the marks under his eyes were more profound then before, his eyes seemed darker somehow and his hair more wilder. "Ryou?!" Marik watched as the boy seemed to snap out of it and tore his eyes away from Marik's lower body to his eyes. "Did you hear me?"

Ryou with his mouth still agape didn't have a comeback, Marik smirked as he walked up to the boy and lifted his chin up as he bent down and their faces were close enough to feel the others breath on their lips. "I said, keep the door locked and don't answer it to anyone." Ryou's face felt as though it was on fire and his cheeks were so red.

Marik knew the look so well that Ryou had given him and was still giving him, he received that same lustful stare or want from women and men alike, there was no missing such a look.

Marik though wouldn't have minded to taste those lips against his own or to feel that body pressed against him… The small intake of air from Ryou's slightly parted lips and Marik pulled away and thought better of it not to act on his thoughts.

Ryou blinked a few times as nothing had happened and he stared wide-eyed at Marik. "I have to go." With that Marik left he apartment the lock made the final sound of snapping into place that no one would be walking back through that door for another few hours.

* * *

Marik's mood had darked as he neared the bar he worked in, the phone call had been for him to replace one of the others that was sick. Marik walked right by the few people that stood outside the door smoking with drinks in their hands, they waved in a friendly and drunken way to Marik, then went back to talking to each other.

Marik took a right into the alleyway, passing the woman that lent against the brick walls waiting for night to completely fall before selling themselves out on the street or advertising for the bar they worked in. "Oh hey Marik." One of them waved at him, he just nodded his head in greeting, most of the girls that worked here were friendly enough. He passed the large dumpsters and walked right by the bouncer that was fast asleep beside the back entrance door.

Marik walked down a long hallway he passed the storeroom door, the bathrooms and the managers office, passing another two bouncers that stood at the bottom of the stairs that Marik passed that led to the second floor for the private shows the clients paid for. Marik pushed open another door and found himself out on the floor beside the stage.

He started to head for the bar that was across the body filled room. "Hey Marik." Said a young girl that started crawling on her hands and knees on the stage and followed him.

"Hey." Marik glanced at her; she was wearing a red bikini with high heels and fishnet stockings, make-up and hair done, she and like most of the women here were poster girls for the bar and the moneymakers that kept this dump afloat.

"The boss is out for the next two weeks." She said as her body dipped and moved much like a stalking cat, stopping for a second to snatch up the money held out for her by a few patrons. "He left his bouncers in charge." She was still following him on her hands and knees.

Great! Just what Marik needed was a steroid muscle bound guy throwing about his new appointed authority. He already hated working here, but the cash that he got at the end of the week paid his rent, his second job paid for everything else.

Marik slipped in behind the already crowded bar and started his work, his mind the whole time was on Ryou.

Without missing a beat or messing up orders that were now screamed at him from the drunks that were to interested in the girls poll dancing and stripping on stage to face him and tell him what they wanted. "I'm going for my break!" Marik called out as he threw down his towel, orders were still being called for him to fill. He couldn't give a fuck, his feet hurt and he reeked of the alcohol that had spilt while working, which happened often.

He passed the dance floor that was full of people dancing to the fast beat of music or should it be trying to have sex with clothes on and in public? Because that's all he saw when everyone crammed in on one spot and started the act of seducing each other, what was the point when there were women on stage, naked?

Marik pushed his way through wanting a little air when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Now Marik was used to the clients asking him for all kinds of things from private dancing to sex upstairs in the few rooms that were available to those who could afford it. Marik had so shamefully lowered himself for such a thing for the money to put food in his stomach and to get what he needed, all of them had been women and a few of the men wanted him to do them, that had been so long ago and he didn't need to do such things anymore. Marik had never taken anyone's offer no matter how much they were willing to buy him for, a place or position Marik would never find himself in again.

Marik turned to give them the brush off and his eyes met dark brown almost black that was hidden under a vale of white wild hair, staring at him. "Bakura?!" Marik backed up taking in his appearance, blood stained his hair and skin, no shirt on and his chest was lined with bruises and cuts, lose blue jeans that were torn up and bare foot, he looked like a ghost, he looked like he should be dead. "Where the hell have you been?!" Marik yelled at him over the music, shocked and worried at seeing his old partner again, Bakura turned without a word and started to walk back the way Marik had come.

No one seemed to notice him at all. "Bakura! I'm talking to…" Marik had grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, it had been the look that Bakura gave him that caused Marik's words to die in his throat and pull his hand back.

"Ryou." Bakura had whispered the word rang clearly in Marik's ears, the look was so haunting and Marik had never thought that he could have pulled off such a look; there were no words to describe it.

"Ryou's fine." Marik said as he took a step closer, not wanting Bakura to know just yet on where the boy was until he knew what had gone on between them. "What happened to you? What happened to him?" Bakura turned away from him and Marik went to follow, a group of people walked by blocking his way.

"Wait! Bakura!" Marik called out and once the group had passed the Dark Soul was gone. Marik searched the place and asked the girls if they had seen him, he came up with nothing.

* * *

**TBC**

And the plot thickens, so **Review** if you want to know more, your thoughts are welcome, (Love and Cookies)


	6. Mist!

Another chapter as the ideas are flowing for me on this one, so enjoy!

**Warnings:** M for the safety side and some bad language for now … I own nothing!!

**Chap 6: Mist!**

* * *

A young woman trudged through the busy hot streets, the sun though it was in the afternoon was hot enough to fry an egg on the pathway and eat it, if that was sanitary to do so. She wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled as her house came into view. Hauling her few shopping bags up higher in her arm as she prepared to cross the road.

She took a few steps onto the road and stopped, her eyes dulled over as a pain shot through her head and images flashed before her minds eye, not hearing the sound of her name being called over the sound of a car blasting its horn at her to move.

She found herself standing in someone's house, a dark mist floated around her ankles as if it was the floor, looking about she was standing in someone's living room a messy living room, books lay on the floor, the couch tipped over as well as the coffee table. Perhaps a struggle of some kind happened here? She turned and stopped in the living room's threshold upon seeing someone fall to the floor, blood gushed down his face and other wounds covered his body. She gasped and rushed forward to help but fell right through him as if she was a ghost, rolling over onto her back to watch with wide and worried eyes, as the, boy? She wasn't sure, got up to his feet and took a few steps and fell against the door fumbling for the doorhandle. "You can't run from me!" A voice called out from somewhere upstairs. "There's no one left to take you in, no one cares, there's no one left, I'll find you no matter where you go, Ryou." The boy gasped and ripped open the door and fled.

The world around her was fading as if someone had thrown water over a freshly painted picture and suddenly she saw him, familiar tanned skin, wild off blonde hair and dark eyes with a scowling look.

"Ishizu?!" She gasped as her shoulders where being shaken and worried wide light lavender eyes stared at her.

"Marik!" She started to cough as the air in her lungs had been knocked out of her; the car blowing its horn sped by.

"No it's me, Malik." He turned his head back to his Sister after watching to see the car pass them. "Did you hit your head?" He bit his lip for a second, as he looked her over. "I don't think you did." Malik pulled back with a sigh. "You could have gotten yourself killed, what were you doing?" He demanded angrily, that the possibility could have been just that.

"My mind still plays ticks on me." She smiled apologetically as he helped her up and gathered the fallen groceries from off the road and back into the bag.

Malik just grunted as he now carried the bags for her, knowing it was a side affect from being the caretakers and holders of the Items their family was entrusted with, it affected her Sister more then anyone else. "Just be more careful next time." Malik warned her, the last thing he wanted was his Sister to die in some freak accident over a so called _'mind-vision.'_

Once inside the house Malik placed everything he was carrying onto the counter in the kitchen. "Malik I want you to call that _thing _for me." The teen twitched glancing at her a look passed over his face and he shook his head no. "Please." She pleaded with him. "I think something is going on and I want to know."

"I haven't spoken to him in over…"

"Malik what happened to your eye and lip." She noticed for the first time and rushed over to him, taking his chin and face in her hands and turned his head this way and that to get a better look at his abrasions, also seeing his clothes a little torn up.

"You know the usual, give me your money or _we _beat the shit out of you." Malik heaved a sigh.

"Oh Malik." She growled at him. "How many times have I told you not to fight?" How worn her patience were for this matter showed in her tone of just how fed up she was of hearing about it and seeing her brother coming home black and blue and getting phone calls from parents about how badly beaten up their kids were.

"What am I meant to do? Stand there and let four to five guys beat the crap out of me over a few bucks?" Malik snorted as he stepped away from her. "It's survival of the fittest and if a few get hurt then they shouldn't have started it if they can't handle it."

"No." She growled at him. "That's Marik, not you, you're better than him." Oh she remembered how he was, that abomination, sending people's souls to the realm at a whim or killing who he wanted to gain what he needed. Some of Marik's attitude had rubbed off on her innocent little brother.

"Don't talk about him like that." Malik mumbled not angry, he just didn't want to hear it.

"In any case Malik I want you to ring him." She said getting back to why she had almost been run over.

"I'm not calling him, I have no reason too." Malik downed a glass of water and wiped his hands on his jeans after placing the glass back into the cardboard again without washing it.

"That's disgusting, Malik." She wrinkled her nose at him as she walked over and pulled the glass back out and placed it into the sink to be washed later. "I want you to call him, I think he may have killed someone or is going to… I'm not sure but the boy's name sounded familiar somehow."

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Familiar how, who was it? Because if it was his Lordship then good riddance." He hissed out, it was because of that Bastard that he was alone and half the reason why Marik had left, _'holiday my ass.' _Malik thought bitterly to himself.

"Ryou." She frowned trying to recall the events in her head.

"Ryou!?" Malik's eyes widened, why would Marik want to or try to kill the one person that had stayed out of everything and had kept his mouth shut, the strange Host like himself was just that, strange. Ryou had never fought back or spoke out of turn no matter what they were doing to him; did Bakura hand over his Host to Marik in some kind of sick deal? Malik stomach twisted up in knots on the thought of just how cruel Marik could be to others.

"Please Malik, call him and talk to him." She asked again.

"I haven't spoken to Marik in over ten months, he's not going to talk to me, he'll just hang up on me like always." Malik warned her again there was no way he could persuade Marik to stop whatever he was doing or about to do, no one could. "I don't even know where he is or what his phone number would be and that's even if he has a phone."

Ishizu grabbed a pen and paper and jotted down a number and handed it to her brother with a grin. "Call him find out what he is up to, if you can't, then we'll go for a holiday." With that she walked out of the room.

"Don't say that!" Malik shuddered unpleasantly; snatching up the bit of paper he followed her.

* * *

"Wait! Bakura!" Marik called out and once the group had passed, the Dark Soul was gone. Marik searched the place and asked the girls if they had seen him, he came up with nothing.

Marik ran a hand through his hair as he looked about the jam-packed room and spotted Bakura again walking through the back hallway. Marik ran after him, the bouncers would ask question and seeing how Bakura looked… well there would be nothing left of the already beaten up Soul.

Marik burst into the hallway causing a few of the working girls to gasp and jump out of his way, not stopping, Marik went on ahead to the back door that he had entered through when he had started work earlier that night.

The cool air hit his face and the sweat on his brow and body made him shiver, he stepped out passing the still sleeping bouncer and the door snapped shut behind him, all the loud music had been reduced to a dull thumping noise. "Bakura!" Marik hissed as he walked slowly out towards the road, the alleyway was empty now; all the girls must have found work for the night. How could he have gotten so far when he was so injured? Bakura was almost as badly injured as Ryou had been the first night he had stumbled over the boy… what the hell was going on?

Marik stepped out onto the street and glanced about, only seeing the few people wanting to get into the club and a few leaving, stumbling down the pathway and passing Marik with incoherent mumbles of a hello and a goodbye, he ignored them and sighed, he couldn't chase down the thief right now as he had his shift to finish and get back to his apartment where Ryou was most likely waiting for him. Marik gave the street one last glance frowning as fog crept its way over the city and through the streets, he backed up a little as memories of being in a similar but darker fog which caused a shiver to run up his spine, he pushed his ridiculous thoughts aside, this was just merely fog and not a dark mist.

Marik growling under his breath, turned around heading inside, missing the pale figure that was concealed in that fog across the road, he to, turned walking off and vanished into the thick of the fog.

* * *

Ryou stirred from his sleep as the front door opened and closed, then the sound of two heavy boots hit the floor with a thud and something hit the kitchen table. He sat up pulling the covers off himself to get up and greet Marik at the door, but stopped upon seeing him walk by the doorway and into the bathroom, the smell of alcohol seemed to drift into the room, Ryou wrinkled his nose up knowing full well where Marik worked and didn't mistake it for the other being drunk.

The sound of running water came from the shower and Ryou laid back down and waited, glancing at the alarm clock next to the bed, it was six in the morning. Ryou had sat up until four that morning waiting for Marik to come home; he had even made Marik's bed up in the living room ready for when he returned, Ryou had drifted off to sleep listening to the running water.

The bed dipped and moved as Marik crawled in beside Ryou and under the covers, he said nothing as Marik snuggled down for sleep; he was too tired to drag himself into the living room. "I saw Bakura tonight." He mumbled out. Ryou bit his lip as he rolled over facing Marik's back, not sure what to say or ask. "He didn't say much, looked like shit though." Marik yawned his words were starting to slur together.

"He… he did?" Ryou frowned, he really didn't understand this Bakura person, even when Marik had told him what Bakura meant to him and still Ryou felt that it was so strange.

"Think later…" Marik yawned again. "Tired." Soon the room was filled with light snoring, Ryou snuggled up to his back for warmth and soon fell asleep as well.

Later that morning ringing had penetrated the still dark and quite apartment, as the phone demanded to be answered, Ryou got out of bed as Marik didn't look like he had moved at all at the sound.

Stretching his arms and body as he walked into the living room and then the dinning area and found the phone on the kitchen counter, Ryou picked it up and pressed the '_talk_' button and said. "Hello?" while rubbing at his eye.

'_Hey Marik, long time no talk, huh.'_ Came a very nervous voice from on the other end.

"No." Ryou mumbled going to the fridge for a drink and remembered that it was still empty. "Marik's still asleep." Ryou turned and lent on the fridge door wondering who it was he was talking to.

The line was quite for a moment. _'I umm… who am I talking too?'_ Before Ryou could answer, the phone was taken from his hands by an irate Marik, Ryou took a step backwards as the others eyes were blood shot, his hair a mess and the glare he gave was enough to the kill anyone.

"I told you not to answer my phone." He snapped at Ryou, the reason was that he wanted to avoid who was on the other line; yes he knew just who it was the second Ryou had picked up the phone.

"I didn't want it to wake you." Ryou shot back just as irritated, he was only helping.

Marik placed the phone to his ear turning his hated glare elsewhere. "What the fuck do you want, Malik?!" Ryou flinched at the tone used.

'_I needed to talk to you, I haven't heard from you in awhile… I kinda miss…'_

Marik knew what he was going to say and cut him off before it was said. "Cut the crap, I don't want to talk to you! How did you even get my number?" Ryou felt sorry for whoever was on the receiving end of Marik's anger, remembering something that Marik had said and Ryou started to move about the kitchen.

'My Sister saw…'

"I don't care." Marik was snarling at this point. "I don't care what you think, feel or know." Marik's tone had changed it lowered but still held the biting cold tone. "If your Sister had been anything close to what she boasted about then she could have warned me about you. Don't call my number again." Marik hung up and threw the phone with a growl; luckily it landed safely on the couch in the living room.

Marik glanced down, as a hot cup of black coffee was placed into his hands, he raised an eyebrow at Ryou who stood perfectly still watching him. "You said, coffee in the mornings or should I run now?" Ryou tried to make light of Marik's very dark mood and of the situation.

"I'm sorry." Marik mumbled as he glanced at the coffee and here he was again feeling guilty for what he had done. "I shouldn't have snapped like that, especially at you." Always talking to Malik or knowing that he had called always placed Marik in a bad mood and it had always been from time to time that his Host had always and somehow got a hold of his phone numbers with the help of his Sister, Marik truly didn't want anything to do with them again.

"Forget it." Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "I'm done sleeping anyway and I thought I would at least go and make myself useful and do a little shopping for us."

"Whatever, I'm not your keeper, Ryou." Marik took a sip of his drink sounding his usual none caring self; he glanced back at the boy then glanced about and walked to the table and picked up his cell phone. Marik flipped it open and pressed a few buttons and then tossed it to Ryou, who caught it with a puzzled look. "Press one it'll call here." Marik downed the rest of his drink and placed the cup onto the table, he then picked up his wallet and tossed it at Ryou as well. "Buy what you want, I'm going back to bed." As he neared the bedroom he called out over his shoulder. "Just call if anything happens."

"But Marik I have money." Ryou said wanting to pay for his share, he glanced down at the two items in his hands; a knock came at the door followed by a few more. Marik growled as he turned about, Ryou was already at the door and pulled it open just as Marik came up behind him.

"Oh shit!" The new comer gasped and took a step backwards his eyes widening.

"What the hell?!" Marik growled. "Are you stalking me you little freak?!" Yugi blushed and shook his head no but then nodded yes. "What is it? Yes or no?"

"I wasn't stalking you, though I did follow you home." Yugi was looking anywhere but at the two before him.

"That's still stalking." Marik hissed. "What do you want?" It was right then that he noticed what they must have looked liked, Ryou was only in long cotton pants and topless and still looked fresh out of bed, and as for himself, Marik wore boxers and looked the same, if not worse from the nights work he did. "It's not what it looks like."

"What?" Ryou glanced over his shoulder at Marik then at Yugi.

"Hey it's none of my business what you guys do." Yugi bit his lip and shifted from one foot to the other.

"What do you want Yugi?" Marik growled ignoring what the short teen was implying about him and Ryou.

"Well, I still didn't get to talk to Ryou the other day and the more I think about it, it maybe a good thing that I talk to you too Marik." Yugi glanced about nervously for a moment.

"Look, whatever it is I'm sure the Righteous Bastard will be more than happy to help you out if not eager too." Marik placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder and pulled him back into the apartment. "So run along." He shut the door on Yugi.

He sighed and said nothing as Marik walked off back to bed, Ryou took a quick shower and dressed, checking in on Marik one last time before he left the apartment after pulling on his sneakers and locked the door noticing Yugi had left.

Ryou took to the streets and headed in the same direction that he and Marik walked in the mornings to get breakfast, knowing there was a store nearby to buy all he needed in food for the two of them.

* * *

Marik cracked open an eye and his blurred vision focused on the window, he rolled over wondering what time it was, considering that he was feeling better and more rested.

Not too long Marik was up and stumbled into the living area and headed into the kitchen. "Ryou?!" He called out scratching at his head, he stretched and yawned, his hair more messed up and his eyes now back to their dark state.

Marik opened the fridge and surprised to find it still empty, he glanced at the oven for the timer that read close to six, Marik turned his glance to the windows in the living room and noticed it was getting dark out, where the hell was Ryou? The boy had left about ten that morning to do a little shopping and should have been back hours ago.

Marik picked up the phone and pressed a few numbers and waited, an automated voice came and told him he had one miss call, his stomach knotted up and he felt sick that Ryou might have gotten himself into trouble and he been in to much of a deep sleep and missed it. Marik pressed the button to listen to the message. _'Marik work has been called off for a few days due to problems, call the office when you get this.'_ It hung up and Marik instantly dialled in the number for his cell phone and waited, it rang for a few minutes and it was picked up.

"Ryou, where are…?" Marik growled down the phone line in worry but he was cut off, the line went dead suddenly, his growl was louder as he called back again, perhaps Ryou had pushed the wrong button, it rang and this time it was hung up again.

Had the one that hurt Ryou got their hands on him once again? Was it Bakura that took Ryou back while the boy was out shopping? Marik rushed into his room to get dressed, he would find Ryou and get his answers.

Soon Marik locked his door and took the stairs down to the basement floor knowing the old man would be there. Marik opened the side door to the Super's office, it was a small room that held papers and files for apartment owners or renters or people who were looking for a place and keys to every apartment in the building. "Spooky?" Marik said as he rummaged through all the keys that hung on the far wall.

"Huh?" The old man turned in his chair, holding an instant hot dinner meal in his hand and a fork in the other, a white napkin tucked in the shirt of his overalls and under his chin, blinked a few times at Marik.

"I'm taking your bike." Marik snatched up the keys.

"Be sure to fill it, I may need it later." The old man called out as he turned back to watching his TV.

The old man hadn't driven the old bike in years, but it was in top working order and he was the only one that was able to use it. Walking by the laundry and out the back door, Marik came to an under cover garage for the tenants of the building and located the motor bike right away, ripping off the protective covering, to reveal shiny chrome and dark paint. Marik straddled the bike and placed in the key and kicked it into life and sped out up the ramp and onto the small side street at the back of the apartment building and headed into the city with one person on his mind, the stalking little freak was a good place to start with.

* * *

**TBC**

I have absolutely no comment for this chapter O.o but I did enjoy writing it, the next chapter should be interesting, **Review** please, (Love and Cookies)


	7. A Rival’s Spat!

**Warnings:** M and hinted Yaoi, some bad language… I own nothing!!

**Chap 7: A Rival's Spat!**

* * *

Ryou took to the streets and headed in the same direction that he and Marik walked in the mornings to get breakfast, knowing there was a store nearby to buy all he needed in food for the two of them and be right back within the hour. Ryou had plans on doing a little cooking and a little cleaning and hopefully by then Marik would up and they could eat together and watch something.

He pulled Marik's jacket around himself more to block out the cool wind, since Ryou hadn't packed a jacket for himself and he wasn't going back to his house to get one on his own. Yes he was smarter then that, to go wondering back to where he was attacked, so Marik's jacket was just fine. Ryou pulled out the cell phone and glanced it over then tucked it safely into the pocket of the jacket.

The rain came down from nowhere and Ryou ducked into the warm shop, hoping it would have stopped by the time he was done, if not he would get wet.

Ryou gasped as he slipped on the tilted floor due to wet feet and glad that he hadn't fallen flat on his face and no one noticed, the almost accident. Ryou glanced about; a few people walked about collecting food and placing what they wanted into baskets. Ryou sighed displeased with himself that he hadn't made a list of what he needed, but then again Marik had nothing in his kitchen that was eatable anyway, so he decided to wonder aimlessly about the store placing in odds and ends into his basket.

Ryou picked out all kinds of things, as he wasn't sure what kind of food Marik liked, but then again someone who ate takeout all the time, shouldn't be too picky on freshly cooked food, right? It was going to be trial and error. "Ryou?" Came the voice that he was really getting to know.

Ryou turned about and there standing before him was Yugi, _again_. "What do you want?" Ryou bit his lip thinking he may have been a little rude, but this guy was starting to bother him, well, whenever Yugi turned up and left, Marik would be irritable for the day or night.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Yugi placed his hands deep into his pockets and gazed at the floor.

"Last time we talked you upset Marik and inturn upset me." Ryou huffed a little and turned around to continue what he was doing, his eyes scanning the shelving, Yugi followed a few feet behind, watching the people around him and Ryou's back.

"I didn't mean to." Yugi admitted glancing at the things Ryou was picking up and placing into his basket.

"Well you did." Ryou shot over his shoulder and couldn't place why he was really angry with the other; it was as if seeing Yugi triggered something off in him that he couldn't place and made him act in a way he thought he normally wouldn't.

"I just wanted to catch up with you."

"Why?" Ryou asked. "If we, by your words, are the best of friends then where were you when I was in the hospital?" He glanced over his shoulder at a stunned and confused Yugi.

"What?!"

"Don't worry about it, I can't even remember much myself." Ryou sighed, he remembered when he was in between consciousness and unconsciousness, that there had been someone sitting in the room by his bed, who he later found out that it had been Marik. Ryou smiled a little at the thought on how Marik sat there watching over him not saying anything at all, he'd leave and come back again without a word spoken… but where had been all his so called friends his Aunt said he had?

Ryou sighed as something else came to mind something odd. "I saw no pictures of you or me or anyone else in my room to show that I even had friends or that I even know you." Ryou bit his lip again his hand sinking into his pocket and held the cell phone; should he call, Marik? Ryou shook his head, Marik needed his sleep and Ryou could handle this on his own.

"Because, we were never really that close." Yugi sighed and rushed around and stood blocking Ryou's path with his arms held out. "But that doesn't mean I don't like you… you were, you know." Yugi sighed, shifting from foot to the other foot a little nervously. "It was our friends and after everything that happened, they were uncomfortable having you around…"

"So, let me get this straight?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. "You're saying we were the best of friends, but you all decided to ditch me because of something that happened or something I did?" Ryou huffed. "Well forgive me Yugi!" He growled out. "I don't know what happened as I can't remember and everything I should remember is lost to me and I may never remember and the only person who remotely cares is someone I didn't really know to begin with." Ryou pushed by him.

"It wasn't that, it was him, Bakura." Yugi was once again blocking his way.

"Bakura?" Ryou was getting frustrated with this conversation fast and why was everyone bring this Bakura guy up for, so he was meant to be a half of his soul, but Ryou didn't see it and if this Bakura was so damn important, then where was he? Ryou's head was starting to hurt.

"Yes Bakura." Yugi let his arms fall to his sides. "Bakura was just so unpredictable and dangerous to anyone around him and it didn't matter on how many times he was banished, he always found his way back." Yugi shifted on his feet again. "You missed so many days at school and when you did turn up it looked as though you had been through hell and back." Yugi glanced up at him with a sad look that he hadn't been strong enough to lock away the Dark Soul that plagued Ryou's life and made it a living hell.

"I don't get it?" Ryou rubbed at his temple, the headache was becoming worse. "What are you saying?" He couldn't concentrate on the conversation anymore; he wanted to just go back to Marik's apartment before it got too bad. "What is it you want?" Ryou approached the counter and placed everything onto it and turned to the other.

"You managed to get away from Bakura and you ended up in the care of someone much more dangerous." Ryou frowned at him and shook his head disbelieving what he was hearing, Marik dangerous? That was a laugh.

"Marik was the only one there and helped me when I really needed it the most." Sure Marik had been a little reluctant at the beginning, but he seemed okay now. Ryou noticed the woman giving him an odd look as she priced the goods.

"But you don't have to stay with him!" Yugi said as Ryou paid for what he wanted and left the store. "Ryou?!" Yugi stopped no wanting to get wet as Ryou crossed the road leaving him behind.

"Leave me alone Yugi!" Ryou called out over his shoulder.

Ryou was irritated not because of what Yugi had said, but because of everyone around him knew more than he did about himself. Marik knew about this Bakura guy and him and Yugi knew all the people Ryou didn't know and including himself, how was that fair? He was the one that got attacked and what was he left with? Nothing! No face to place on his attacker or a name, no justice at all. Ryou stopped for a few seconds as his head was really pounding and his vision blurred, he needed to get back to Marik.

Ryou gritted his teeth and took a step and then the ground seemed as if it was gone from under him and the world spun about in a dark blur, he fell to his hands and knees and passed out on the walkway.

* * *

It had been the feeling of being watched that made Ryou slowly open his eyes and groan. His headache was gone but for a dull ach in his head and he felt more exhausted then he could remember. Ryou's eyesight focused and they widened as he glanced about the room, it was dark and looked to be a bedroom, a nightstand a dresser and posters on the walls, shelves with games and books on them and a few stuffed animals placed about the room.

Ryou sat up on the bed and pulled the covers off him and gasped at having nothing on but for his boxers, now panicked that someone had undressed him while he was out cold was every alarming, whoever it was could have done anything they wanted to him.

Ryou looked about again, he didn't recognize the place at all but for being in someone's bedroom… wait, if his clothes were gone then that meant that Marik's cell was gone as well.

What was he going do? What if the one that had attacked him lived here? What if they had found him in the streets unconscious and brought him back to their house to finish or continue what they had started? Ryou wasn't going to wait around and find out.

He spotted the window across from him, half naked or not he was getting out of here before they noticed he was awake. Ryou scrambled from the bed to his feet and flew towards the window, ripping apart the dark curtains and gasped to find the sun setting already, how long had he been out for? Marik must be wondering where he had gotten too. "Oh good you're awake." Ryou turned about as the door was opened bring with it light from outside the room. "I hope you didn't mind me bringing you back here." Yugi said as he entered his bedroom. "You passed out on the street and I couldn't leave you there."

Ryou was stunned for a second, all the things he had said to the other and Yugi was willing to help him out anyway. "My clothes." Ryou shook his head and wrapped his arms about himself. "Where are they?" He felt to vulnerable how he was.

"Oh, I dried them for you." Yugi walked over and placed the folded clothing onto the bed. "Its been raining most of the afternoon and you got wet."

Ryou walked over and pulled on his jeans, shirt and socks when Yugi had backed away. "Why didn't you take me back to Marik's?" He asked as he pulled on the last sock and did the button up on his jeans. "You know where I live."

"I know." Yugi bit his lip. "Marik's…"

"Ahh, you're awake." Said an old man as he entered the room, he was almost as short as Yugi and there was no mistaking that the two were related in some way. "How about you come downstairs and have a hot drink to help clear out those cobwebs from your head." He said with a friendly smile.

Ryou glanced them over and he reluctantly nodded his head. "Good, I was worried about you when my Grandson brought you home and you slept for so long." He said as Ryou followed them down to the bottom floor of the house.

"I was released from hospital not too long ago." Ryou felt it was safe enough to let that bit of information out.

"Nothing to serious I hope." Said the old man as he entered the kitchen. "But you know hospitals if you can walk and talk, they'll kick you out."

"I'm fine now." Ryou glanced about feeling uncomfortable and that still watched feeling followed him as if the walls or the house had eyes.

"Oh, I hope this is still working." The old man held up Marik's cell phone. "It got a little wet too." Ryou reached out for it and took it from the old man with a thank you and looked it over closely, should he call Marik? What if he was still sleeping or had gone to work? Ryou didn't care he wanted to be with Marik and back at the apartment, Ryou flipped open the phone and was about to press one.

"It's good to see you up Ryou?" Came a new voice and Ryou glanced up to see another that looked almost the same as Yugi. He had the same hair but with more blonde and a mix of colours in his eyes that gave them a dark depth, dressed in jeans and a sleeveless top and bare feet, there was an air about him that Ryou couldn't name. "I was a little worried when Yugi called for some help and to my surprise to find you unconscious."

Ryou didn't say anything but stared at the new comer, Yugi noticed the vacant expression on his friend's face. "You know Yami." Ryou glanced at Yugi and shook his head no. "That's right I'm sorry." Yugi apologized as he remembered that Ryou wouldn't be able to recall any of them. "This is Yami." He was much taller then Yugi and a little taller then Ryou, but not by much.

Yami walked up to him with a smile and said. "It's nice to see you again." He then turned to Yugi; Ryou wondered if this was the person, Marik was talking about.

The phone started to ring and the old man walked out the room. "That'll be for me." He stopped and glanced at the three teens. "Why don't you boys go into the living room? I'm going to be a while." The old man said, Yugi nodded and walked out, Ryou followed him, after Yami had handed out the hot drinks the old man had made.

Ryou glanced over his shoulder and noticed Yami following them, all the hair on the back of Ryou's neck stood up on end and he shook off the feeling of still being watched. "I was a little surprised to hear from Yugi that you had moved schools." Yami said as they entered the living room and offered Ryou a seat on the couch, Yugi made himself comfortable next to his friend as Yami took up an armchair.

"Yami." Yugi said getting his attention. "Ryou has amnesia from an accident a few nights back."

Yami frowned for a moment and turned his gaze to Ryou and said. "I didn't realize." Then he glanced back at Yugi. "I seems that it's going around, Ryou and now you." He said a little concerned, then smirked when Yugi smiled at him.

"You know how accident-prone I am." Yugi waved it off.

"It was just an accident." Ryou said glancing at the cell phone in his hand and glanced at Yami. Ryou wasn't going to tell them that someone that he might know had attacked him. He frowned as their eyes met and Ryou had the same feeling when he was around Marik, but this feeling was uncomfortable as if sitting in a hot stuffy room with no air. "Where is the bathroom?" Ryou asked the dull headache was starting to get to him, again.

"I'll show you." Yugi said getting up and placing his drink onto the small coffee table, Ryou placed his cup next to Yugi's and went to leave.

"You won't need that." Yugi pointed at the cell phone that was clutched in Ryou's hands tightly.

Ryou didn't want to give it up, he frowned at it, he wouldn't be to long anyway, so he reluctantly placed it down next to his cup and then followed Yugi out of the room.

Yugi led Ryou upstairs and down the hallway and into the bathroom. "I'll be in the kitchen." Yugi said. "Just yell if you need anything."

"Thanks." Ryou said closing the door and listened to Yugi leave the top floor, taking in a beep breath he walked towards the sink and turned the cold water tap on and cupped the water in bother hands and wet his face.

* * *

In the living room, Yami glanced up as Yugi walked into the room with a soft smile. "Is he all right?" Yami asked his former Host.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded with an even softer sigh. "I'm going to get us some snacks and then walk Ryou back."

"I don't want you walking about out there at this time of night." Yami said worriedly. "We can both walk Ryou back or even me."

"Thanks Yami." Yugi gave the taller male's shoulder a light squeeze as he walked out of the room and headed into the kitchen.

Suddenly the room was filled with ringing from the cell phone on the coffee table, Yami raised an eyebrow as he lent forward, reaching over and picked it up. He flipped it open to press it against his ear. "Ryou, where are…" Yami jumped and hung up on the caller, the voice sounded so familiar somehow… it couldn't be, could it? He thought as it rang again and Yami hung up and turned off the cell phone and placed it back onto the coffee table and sat back staring at it as he tried to workout who had called.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and reached for the towel, the cool water just about got rid of the dull pain, a few painkillers and his head would be clear. He lowered the towel from his face and gasped as he saw someone behind him, it happened so fast that and Ryou went to turn about but was stopped and forced back towards the sink, Ryou's head hit the mirror cracking the glass and cutting his forehead and the sink dug painfully into his hip.

Ryou whimpered and struggled to get free, but the other was too strong and pinned him easily to the basin and mirror. "Stay away from Yugi, you'll not get a second warning." A low voice growled in his ear, suddenly the pain in his head worsened as images flashed through his minds eye.

_Ryou toppled over the coffee table in his living room, texts books fell and scattered about. Ryou hit the floor hard, face first, he screamed in pain that ripped up and down his back as flesh was torn away. He scrambled to his feet and rushed for the door, ignoring the pain in his back. Ryou was grabbed by the back of the neck and slammed into the wall, instantly blood fell from his hairline as he fell to the floor again. "I told you there was no escaping me!" A voice growled._

_Ryou fell to his knees as a pained scream filled the living room, but he couldn't bring himself to look up, though he could see the front door from where he was. "On your feet!" A voice growled as arms wrapped about Ryou's chest and lifted him up and was roughly pulled to his feet and pulled up the stairs._

"Stay with Marik, there will be no other warnings." The voice was low in his ear snapping Ryou back to reality as he was released and fell to his knees in the bathroom, shakily he placed a hand to his forehead; he glanced to his left and saw the back of someone's heels and legs as they were leaving the room, the bathroom door was left wide open. Ryou closed his eyes for a second, why was everything so unclear? He glanced up to find Yami looking down at him. "Are you all…" Yami's words were cut off as Ryou pushed him over and got to his feet and ran, with a startled yelp Yami fell into the bathtub backwards.

"Ryou wait?!" He heard Yami call out from behind him as he flew down the stairs, reaching the bottom. Ryou spotted the living room and rushed in, to snatch up Marik's cell phone and as he did he knocked over the cups, spilling the contents onto the table and floor.

Ryou spun about his heart racing in his chest as he ran from the room and glanced about, lost for a second on where to run, then Yami was coming down the stairs taking two at a time. Ryou turned and fled the other way, ripping open a door. "Ryou?!" Yugi called out surprised to see his friend running from them.

Ryou burst out of the house and jumped down the few steps and slipped in his hast and landed on his hands and knees, he shook it off and got to his feet and ran.

* * *

Marik straddled the bike and placed in the key and kicked it into life and sped out up the ramp and onto the small side street at the back of the apartment building and headed into the city with one person on his mind, the stalking little freak was a good place to start.

Marik remembered where Yugi lived in that stupid little house shop, he ducked and weaved in and out of traffic, hoping he stilled lived there. The house shop was only about ten minutes away… fucking Hosts were more trouble then they were worth.

Marik was only worried because he had been cut off when he tried to ring Ryou and find out where he was, surely the boy was smart enough to know how to answer a phone, unless something happened to Ryou. "Damn Host," Marik growled, they were so gullible and easily lured into situations that weren't of the friendly type, which he had seen first hand with Malik.

Marik soon pulled up to a stop outside Yugi's house and got off the motorbike and approached the house just as the front door opened and Ryou came rushing out in such a hurry and to only fall hard on the ground with a cry, then got back up and ran. "Ryou." Marik braced himself as the boy ran right into him.

Ryou struggled furiously, he managed to pull back and hit Marik, before he saw who's arms he was in. "Ryou!" Marik snapped and shook the boy a little.

"Marik?!" Ryou gasped shaking now realizing what he had done. "Sorry, I'm so sorry!" He was close to tears as the last thing he wanted to do and that was to hurt Marik.

"What the hell were you running from?" Marik wiped the bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Ryou just threw his arms around his neck in a hug shaking, Marik grunted at the not so gentle treatment.

"Ryou!" Yami and Yugi came running out and stopped a few feet from the two. "Marik?!" Yami spat out venomously when he saw who was before him and came to a stop in pursuing the boy.

Ryou pulled back and that was when Marik saw the blood on the boy's forehead, Marik grabbed Ryou's chin and tilted it upwards to have a better look, then he narrowed his eyes at Yami as he jumped to conclusions, but then again for Marik it was something that came easily when Yami was in the middle of it all. "Bastard!" Marik moved Ryou aside and grabbed Yami and hit him, hard. The Righteous Bastard landed on his ass a few feet back with a pained cry, Yugi squealed and rushed to help Yami.

"Fuck!" Marik clutched his hand and shook off the slight throbbing pain. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Ryou didn't move from his spot beside Marik as he stared at Yami and Yugi, wondering why Marik was so angry with them?

Yami sat up and pushed Yugi aside as he got to his feet holding his bloody nose, he trembled with rage, Marik hadn't changed at all. "That was uncalled for Marik!" Yugi shot at him angrily coming to Yami's defence.

"It was a long time coming." Marik spat back, then glared at Yugi.

"Always the bitter one." Yami wiped his bleeding nose the best he could, Marik went in to hit him again. "Whoever gave you a body was most likely just as insane as you are." Yami smirked and the air around them changed, becoming heavy.

Marik stopped and backed up giving Yami a suspicious look. "Ryou if you want to live past this week, you'll leave Marik and never see him again, before he ends up abusing you."

"Get on the bike!" Marik hissed at Ryou as he backed up. "NOW!" He barked when the boy didn't move. "Don't worry Yami I still owe you a shit load of payback."

"Any time Marik, I'll be glad to send your ass back to where it came from." Yami backed up towards the house taking Yugi with him.

Marik mounted the bike and Ryou jumped on behind him and wrapped his arms about Marik's waist tightly, giving Yami and Yugi one last glance as Marik spun the back tyre and turned the bike about and took off down the street.

Yami sighed as he glanced at Yugi. "We had better get Ryou away from him and soon." He said and Yugi nodded his head.

* * *

**TBC**

I hoped you enjoyed it, if so **Review** (Love and Cookies)


	8. Uncertainty

**Enjoy the update.**

**Warnings:** M and hinted Yaoi, some bad language… I own nothing!!

**Chapter 8: Uncertainty**

* * *

Yugi worriedly followed Yami into the house and closed the door, glancing at his Grandpa that now watched Yami take off up the stairs in a hurry. "Something happen?" The old man inquired, then in a curious note asked. "Where's Ryou?"

"He had to go… everything's fine." Yugi brushed him off as he walked into the living room to clean up the mess.

Upstairs Yami walked cautiously into the bathroom, glancing about at all the room's corners and found it empty, he knew better then that and didn't trust his eyes to see what the small room truly hid. "Show yourself!"

'_The lights hurt my eyes and it takes up to much energy.'_ Came an angry hiss of a deep smooth voice, it came from everywhere in the room, making it hard for Yami to locate where the source was coming from.

"Do you think these games are going to work?" Yami said keeping his voice down as he closed the door making sure the hallway was empty as he did.

'_I'm only playing them with the best of them, huh Pharaoh?' _Bakura appeared like a heatwave and leant on the basin with his arms crossed to his bare chest. Still his body was lined with bruises and cuts, his white hair was blood stained as well as his pale skin and loose blue jeans that were torn up and stained and still bare foot. His voice became more solid. "You can dish it out but can't take it." Bakura snapped.

"Get out and leave me alone." Yami hissed at him, knowing now that it had been Bakura that had scared Ryou out of the house. Suddenly Yami found himself pinned to the bathroom door and a harsh-mocking kiss Bakura forced upon his lips, then slapped him across the face.

"You're stuck with me." Bakura pushed Yami against the door and then straightened him up as Yami rubbed his cheek. Bakura gripped the other's chin tightly and ran his other hand through Yami's hair and pulled on it so tight that it pulled his head back. "You try a sealing ritual on me again and I'll rip your fucking eyes out in your sleep. I'm going to be here forever." Bakura moaned as he pressed himself against Yami as he continued to talk. "Turn your perfect little life upside down and let you watch when I take Yugi from you as you did..."

"Touch him and I'll…"

Bakura laughed darkly cutting Yami off. "You'll do what? Stop me? I'd like to see that… remember Yami. You did this to yourself." Bakura placed his hand behind Yami's head. "An eye for an eye." Bakura pulled him forward away from the door with such force that Yami stumbled and hit the floor hard on his hands and knees. Bakura chuckled and like a mist, he slowly vanished as if he had been blown away by the wind.

Yami shakily stood up then sat down on the edge of the bathtub trying to calm his nerves. To get rid of Bakura he needed Ryou to seal the Dark soul away, whatever happened had turned Bakura more violent than before… and since he had once held an item, it made it possible for Bakura to touch him… maybe the Ishtar siblings could help him with his small problem, Ishizu had always been nice and helpful in the past.

A soft knock came and a hesitant voice. "Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked through the door.

"Coming." Yami stood up and took a few moments before he opened the door and gave Yugi a soft smile.

* * *

Marik dropped the keys onto the counter; the old man glanced up rubbing his head. "I did what?" The old man said turning about looking confused.

Marik not waiting to reply pulled Ryou up the stairs to his floor and down the hallway to his apartment door. Ryou huffed out of breath and found it hard to keep up with him as his injuries were still noticeable on his body and ached.

Once inside Marik walked Ryou over to the couch and shoved him down onto it, Ryou squeaked and sat up properly watching as Marik turned to lock his front door. Marik stormed back into the living room taking off his jacket. "If you're not going to listen to me, then pack your shit and get out!"

"What?" Ryou not sure what he had done wrong or why Marik seemed so angry with him now. "Why? What did I do?"

"I told you to stay away from him!" Marik angrily threw his jacket at the couch and it hit the empty space next to Ryou, who had jumped out of fright and moved to the other end. Marik couldn't recall if he had told Ryou or not, but now he knew. "And the first place I find you is at their house!" Marik raged as old memorises flooded his mind that weren't welcome and he had spent a good few years burying them somewhere in the depths of his mind. "Now he knows I'm here! Something I managed to keep a secret for four years!"

Ryou shook his head and mumbled out. "Marik, it wasn't as if…" The boy gasped out of fright as he found Marik almost on him. His eyes seemed even darker with his anger with those black lines under his eyes and part way down his cheeks. They were inches from his own wide fearful ones.

"Go on, say, _it wasn't like that_!" Marik dared him; Ryou shook his head completely pinned under the other. Ryou's head held firmly by the chin and against the armrest, his hands gripped the back of the couch and the side below him; neither helped him in getting away. Marik had his knee between Ryou's thighs, his arm overlapped Ryou's on the back of the couch, and his other hand held Ryou's chin and said angrily. "If you're going to leave, then at least have the decency to not act as if you care."

"I do care!" Ryou shot back.

The words that came from Ryou almost winded him, left him speechless. How? How can Ryou so easily say he cared when so many hadn't before? No one gave a shit about him… "Get out!" Marik hissed angrily, closing his eyes briefly as he got up and headed down the small hallway towards the bathroom. "Pack your things and get out! I don't need you." Ryou was defiantly frightened and confused about Marik's words, his behaviour was so erratic at times and his anger boiled up from nowhere, to just explode… but it still felt familiar that Ryou had dealt with it once before.

"Marik, please listen to me!" Ryou was up on his feet and rushed after the older male and managed to snag the end of his shirt and pulled a little. "Yugi followed me. I passed out and he took me back to his place… it had been raining and the cell phone got wet and it wasn't working. I would have called you."

"I'm not a fool!" Marik turned around and batted Ryou's hand off him. "If you prefer it with the Righteous Bastard, then go ahead and leave!"

Ryou shook his head frowning in a scolding look that almost matched Marik's own. "I didn't want to be there at Yugi's; I was frightened without you… I wanted to come back here to be with you." Ryou was all agitated and hit Marik in the chest and gave him a little shove as payback for being forced and pinned down on the couch. "Fuck you Marik and your raging emotions of a two year old!" Ryou turned about and stormed towards the front door, stopping briefly to pick up Marik's jacket and pulled it on. "I'm going home." Ryou threw over his shoulder.

Marik not wanting Ryou to leave rushed after him and stopped the boy before he could reach the doorhandle. He wrapped his arms about Ryou and held him in a hug, bending his head down to rest on top of boy's head. Ryou tensed up, though he stood still and let Marik hug him.

Here he was being a complete bastard to Ryou when he had done nothing wrong, but made him only worry if Ryou had been attacked and left for dead again. Marik for one didn't want to see Ryou like that again if it could be helped. Marik strangely felt calmer the longer he held Ryou, not surprised as Ryou was still an embodiment of light; even if he wasn't Marik's own.

They stood like that for a while, until Marik spoke up. "I have to go to work." His voice was a little muffled by Ryou's hair. "You still have my wallet?"

"Yes." Ryou nodded his head and patted down his pockets and found the wallet. He felt reassured that Marik was no long so angry, a little irritated maybe, but more manageable.

"Good." Marik pulled back, all the anger from their fight was completely gone. "Order what you want to eat." He may have over reacted and should have let Ryou explain before he blew up, which was hard as this was almost the same situation that had happened to him before when he had been naïve and first new to having contact with someone. Only to be used and thrown away. Now, Marik guarded everything about himself and kept everyone at arms length... Ryou, though, in only a short time had wormed himself into Marik's thoughts.

Marik pulled away and walked to the bedroom to change his Jeans for snug black leather pants, long sleeved dark red shirt, a necklace that wrapped twice about his neck and he placed the small hanging part under his shirt and lastly his black boots. Marik was sure to keep an ear out in case Ryou just walked out on him, but relieved to find Ryou still in the apartment and holding his jacket and keys. "I'll take you shopping tomorrow." Marik pulled on his jacket and took his keys. "You know where my movies are if you get bored?" Ryou nodded his head and moved closer to lean up on his toes to kiss Marik's cheek.

Marik claimed Ryou's lips in a kiss instead, something he had wanted to do for a little while now. At first, Ryou was surprised and almost immediately relaxed, submitting to the kiss and encouraging it a little by the small moan that escaped him.

The kiss wasn't deep or highly passionate, simply the hard press of lips to lips and Marik was just about purring, pulling back enough to talk. "I'll see you in the morning, keep the door locked." Marik placed a brief kiss to Ryou's lips again and added. "Will you wait for me?" He really didn't want Ryou to leave.

"Yes." Ryou blushed and Marik gave him a smirk while he caressed the boy's cheek and then turned walking out the door, leaving Ryou's heart beating rather hard and blood rushing in his ears and heated his face.

* * *

Bodies moved in front of Marik to the loud pumping music. Tightly clothed, sweaty, dancers. Each dancing to find their own pick-me-up, be it drugs, another man, woman or something even kinkier.

Marik had been in the horde with them until a few minutes ago while making his way to the bar with a tray of empty glasses. He settled back to his post behind the bar and taking orders, making a drink for himself. He lifted the glass and slammed it back in a gulp.

Bodies had pressed against him, trying to get his attention. Hands had reached for him, trying to cop a feel. This happened every time he worked a shift.

He clutched the glass tightly in his hand as his dark eyes scanned the crowd about the bar. They remained him of zombies waiting to feast on the flesh of the living, but in this case, the alcohol. Everyone came here to sate one lust over another.

His nose twitched with the scents of sweat, cologne, alcohol all mingled together to create an overabundance of smells. Someone needed to learn what deodorant was. Possibly even soap. And someone else needed to lay off the cologne. They didn't need to bathe in the whole damn bottle.

Orders called out not giving time for the workers to fill them in time and hand them over, before someone else started. Marik snapped his attention back to his work handing out drinks, taking orders, rejecting offers of the sexual nature.

Between shoulders and heads at the bar and rolling bodies on the dance floor. Yami stood watching his every move. Marik narrowed his eyes, growled through gritted teeth and ditched what he was doing. Walking out from behind the bar and approached the Righteous Bastard. "I don't appreciate being stalked!" Marik snapped at him.

"I'm not stalking you." Yami merely arched a brow, ignoring Marik's venomous snap as it wasn't anything new, though he kept himself on the defensive side and ready for an attack. "But we need to talk about Ryou; he should be with me, someone who can look after him better."

"I'd sooner cut off my left arm and eat it then send Ryou packing to stay with you." Gods be damned, Yami could rile him up more then anyone else he'd ever known. "I'll be damned if I lose another to you." Marik said his dark eyes narrowed.

"All noble, and ready to stand up for them?" Yami snapped back. The people around them didn't seem to care what the two were fighting about or couldn't hear.

"I shouldn't have too!" Marik raged at him, not caring if he was over heard. "They aren't my problem to watch over." Even though he was a forma dark spirit he wasn't obligated to look after the Hosts.

"Damn right they aren't! You didn't deserve him to begin with and what happened wasn't my fault." Yami shot back. Marik grabbed him by his shirt and used what little reserved powers he had and threw the Righteous Bastard across the dance floor.

Yami hit the floor hard, rolled knocking a few people over and others leapt out of the way with startled cries. Everyone moved away in a large circle. Heads turned from Yami to Marik. The music instantly stopped and a hush of whispers filled the area. "It was your fault?!" Marik snapped viciously at him and all heads then turned towards Yami waiting for his come back. "You case me down after all these years to throw it back at him, that it had been all his doing, that you were innocent?" Marik watched as Yami picked himself up off the floor.

"I was." Yami managed to get out, all heads turned towards Marik, who stormed over and delivered one good kick to Yami's ribs, sending the shorter male to his side. "Ryou doesn't belong with someone like you?!" Yami gasped out before Marik could move.

"You say this as if you have a choice in the matter." Marik growled bending down and heaving Yami to his feet roughly.

"Listen!" Yami shoved him backwards panting hard and holding his now aching side.

"No you listen!" Marik snapped holding himself back in hitting Yami, again. "I gave Ryou the opportunity to leave me, I even told him to leave. But, you know what?" Marik lent in closely, "Ryou choose to stay, with me." Marik took a step backwards and glanced about at all the people that had surrounded them, and then turned his attention back to the other before him. "The next time we cross paths Pharaoh, I will for fill my wish and watch you die."

Marik turned away and went back to his work, silently watching as Yami glared at him and vanished among the dancers when the music struck up again.

Tonight wouldn't be the last time he would see the Righteous Bastard. Why did Yami so badly want Ryou away from him? And where was Bakura? His pop-ups were irritating at best.

The darn was slowly approaching when Marik had finished his shift and stopped by a bakery for some fresh croissants for Ryou and his breakfast, before heading home for some much needed sleep.

Marik was half way home when he the air about him grew heavy and a mist rose up from nowhere about his legs and obstructed his view of most of the buildings around him.

Marik wearily backed up a little looking about; only a few people he knew could conjure up the Shadow Realm. Three of them didn't live in the country. The second one just didn't believe, no matter how high the proof was… So that left Bakura, Yami and himself.

Marik wasn't going to attack himself and by no means was he stupid enough to waste a large amount of energy to call up the dark Realm. So that left Bakura and Yami. Since Bakura was something of a head case and had classed Marik at one point as an _acquaintance_ only, and the gods only knew where Bakura was and what he was up to. The strange Spirit didn't have cause to attack him… unless he had tried to kill Ryou and now wanted him back to finish the job.

Why was he the poor bastard to get stuck with babysitting Hosts? Marik asked for nothing more then to be left alone. He didn't want to be dragged into everyone else's bullshit lives. Fucking hell, he has a life and didn't want to throw it away in a pointless battle over something he didn't care for. The mist grew thicker and he didn't see Bakura or Yami standing before him wanting to pick a fight. Suddenly he was covered in a bright light that swallowed him. "What the hell?" Marik shielded his eyes with his hands and arms and turned away from it.

A small golden light shone from Marik's pocket of his jacket, before he could really take notice Marik was tackled to the ground. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Bakura snapped angrily at him and his voice had almost been drowned out by the blast of the truck's horn as it sped by them.

Marik glanced about confused as the Shadow Realm was gone, no more heavy fog and safely out of the way of the tuck, someone was trying to kill him? What twisted game of an amusement had he become? The morning sky was a range of colours and a few people heading to work, cars were filling the roads and shops were being opened. "Idiot!" Bakura mumbled as he got to his feet and started to walk off. He still looked the same, half dressed and covered in blood.

"Bakura wait!" Marik got to his feet and winched at the pain that shot through the side of his head. He placed his hand up against his right eyebrow and hissed as the area burned and was covered in blood. Marik didn't remember hitting his head…

"You were lucky this time!" Bakura shot over his shoulder.

"I want to talk to you!" Marik rushed after him wanting answers, he slid to a stop when Bakura turned around glaring at him as if Marik had been something he scrapped off his shoes.

"You?!" Bakura suddenly turned him on, "Where's Ryou?" Bakura demanded with a growl his eyes darkened and narrowed in anger as he slammed Marik against a brick all of some shop. "I've lost him and I know you had something to do with it."

"I had nothing to do with it!" Marik batted his hand off him and shoved Bakura away. "I didn't want to get involved with any of you!" Marik threw his hands up in frustration. "But you managed to rope me in!" Marik stopped talking as Bakura wavered on his feet and fell to his knees hard that Marik heard the crunching sound of bones hitting cement.

"I've lost him in the darkness and can't pull him out. It hurts too much to look for him… I'm so tired." Bakura lent forward wrapping his arms about himself. "I'm now so cold inside, I lost my Light." Bakura was panting heavily "… he isn't here anymore."

Marik frowned and took a step forward. "Ryou's fine I promise you."

"Can you promise me that I'll be fine?" Bakura bowed his head so much that his dirty hair covered his face and shoulders completely.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" It was so strange to see the other like this and Marik found Bakura's intentions weren't clear and highly suspicious, then again he found everyone suspicious. Bakura swiftly got to his feet and ran.

"Bakura!" Marik called out and chased after him for about two blocks and lost sight of him completely. Marik turned back and headed home, he was far to tired and he hoped that Bakura would show up soon with some kind of explanation to what was going on.

* * *

**TBC**

Not much to say here, but feel free to place your thoughts/comments as I don't bite, **Review** (love and cookies)


	9. Flights, Kisses and Fights

I will be getting a move on on updating some of my stories that I haven't in a while, but please note that I don't post unless I'm happy with the chapter of have a solid idea. (sighs) my plot bunnies and muses aren't doing their job lately… but anyway enjoy the chapter.

**Warnings:** M and hinted Yaoi, some bad language… I own nothing!!

**Chapter 9: Flights, Kisses and Fights**

* * *

"_Please don't!" The foot of the bed dug harshly against Ryou's shoulders and head and offered no other escape for him. Ryou gripped the carpet with both hands staring up at the other. "I have gone along with everything you wanted without question and everything you ever asked of me since we met." The other stopped for a moment and their heavy painting from the short struggle could be the only thing heard in the room for a moment. "But you can't ask me to do this." Ryou couldn't move at all when the other fell on him straddling his waist and effectively pinning him to the floor, their faces close._

_The sudden weight of the other made Ryou cry out in pain. "It's the only way." The other murmured, turning his head slightly as the sound of footsteps stopped outside the locked bedroom door. Ryou was physically drained and in pain that he started to fall unconscious … his hair was firmly grabbed and his head pulled so their eyes met once again, snapping him back into reality. "You have to stay awake." The other scoffed sitting up and placing both palms down onto Ryou's chest._

_Ryou brought up his hand so fast and slapped the other so hard across the face that it snapped his head to the left and Ryou whispered tearfully as the other wiped the small amount of blood from his bottom lip. "I'll never forgive you." The two just stared at each other for a moment, when the pounding on Ryou's bedroom door started with the furious jingling of the doorhandle._

_The other lent forward, cupping one side of Ryou's face with his left hand and placed a brief soft kiss to his Host's lips, and then pulled back, "I hope you never do." The room was suddenly engulfed with a bright light and accompanied with Ryou's pained scream._

* * *

Ryou sat upright with jolt and a gasp looking wildly about the room; his hair clung to his face and neck by sweat. "Did I wake you?" Marik asked, just fresh from the shower and walking into the room and paused beside the bed upon seeing the boy, asking. "Are you all right?"

"No." Ryou said wiping the sweat and hair from his face meeting Marik's eyes in a nervous glance. "Bad dreams… What is that?" He moved forward and touched Marik's brow gently. "Someone hit you?" Concern laced Ryou's voice that Marik may have been a victim of some mugging or just gotten beat up on his way home.

"You should see the other guy." Marik remarked though all intentions to make the situation a little lighter as he didn't really know what to say in regards to Ryou's bad dreams and his own injury. "It's nothing really; I just hit my head at some point." Marik took Ryou's wrist and pulled, making the boy fall onto his chest and he wrapped his arms about Ryou and got comfy in the bed. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Marik asked and he felt content in having Ryou so close to him, he had forgotten what it had been like having a Host around.

"Bakura again, I think." Ryou didn't have any trouble talking to Marik about what he thought about or dreamt. Ryou didn't see much in his dreams but he felt and heard everything else.

"Did it give you answers?" Marik's voice was deep, husky and smooth; Ryou just shook his head no against Marik's bare chest and said nothing, though Ryou felt as though something bad had happened the night he was attacked… though the kiss from Bakura had left him confused on what the other's intentions had been or maybe still are.

"I saw Bakura again tonight and Yami." Marik yawned and stretched a little leaving it up to Ryou to still hug him, which Ryou did as Marik placed his hands behind his head. "I'll be surprised if I still have a job by the end of the week."

"Yami hit you at the nightclub?" Ryou lent up looking right at him.

"No, I hit him, again." Marik rubbed at his eye and yawned again, wanting to change the subject and end whatever conversation they were on or going to have. "You still want to go out later?" The tiredness showed through Marik's voice as it was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

"Yeah." Ryou nodded his head.

"Then shut up." Marik's tone lacked everything that would have been some form of warning or threat, Ryou smiled to himself and Marik seemed to have fallen asleep right at that moment. Ryou listened to the sounds of the apartment and the building, dull sounds from people who lived in the apartments around them were moving about and to the faint sounds of the early world outside, nothing seemed to disturb Marik from his sleep.

Ryou heaved a sigh; he snuggled down and partly wrapped himself about the older male, it was far too early to get up and he still felt tired from waiting up so long for Marik to come home.

* * *

The airport was crammed, nosey and stifling, Malik had watched the jets takeoff, land and pull into the loading-bays for the last two hours now. An emergency stop in India due to some technical problem with the plane, which he was thankful for as Malik didn't think he could face Marik again so soon after what happened… even though he wasn't to blame and Marik had been true to his nature. He had been furious, yelled, broke a few things and severed all contact that they had between them and left never to be seen… until now as they made their way to see his unstable dark half.

"What on earth did that poor book ever do to you?" Ishizu said with a light smile while pointing to his lap, confused, Malik glanced down to see the soft cover book practically ruined, bits of paper littered his thighs and floor and the cover bent and torn.

"Damn it!" Malik hissed holding it up and eyeing it for possibilities of salvaging the book somehow.

"Worried about something?" His sister glanced at her watch it was two in the afternoon and then looked out the large windows of the waiting area.

"No." He lied.

"Liar." She said glancing back at him.

"You're dragging me half way across the world to see Marik of all people… who I haven't seen in ages." Malik placed the book onto the seat next to him; his voice softened and took on a note of sadness. "He's still angry at me and blames me for what happened. I don't blame him though for leaving." Ishizu lent forward and grabbed his shoulders making him face her awkwardly in his seat.

A hard angry look to her eyes and a firm tone to her voice. "It wasn't your fault… I can't believe I'm going to say this," she sighed heavily and continued what she was saying. "If he had of stayed he would have found that out as well." She let him go and sat back with her arms crossed to her chest.

"Why are we doing this?" Malik frowned down at a row of blue hard chairs across from him. "As much as I love having the snot beaten out of me every afternoon," Ishizu gave him a stern glance that softened a little. Her brother had become a targe of such brutality from the other students at his school and noticed that even though Malik could take care of himself, he lacked the confidence he once had… Malik closed himself off; he had stopped talking to them on a personal level and hugging him like she had done so often and liked to do, just didn't happen anymore. Malik had just simply shut her and Rishid out. Malik, she noticed with a heavy heart that he just wasn't the same anymore since that day and Marik leaving. "I _really_ don't want to do this." Malik sank lower in his seat glancing about the waiting area.

"I haven't had a decent night sleep since that vision I had, I have to do this. I'm worried." She said looking back out the large windows, her view partly blocked by other people watching the jets. She too had been a bearer of a millennium item and had been a witness to the Items put to rest in Egypt, hoping to have put everything right again. It hadn't worked.

The Spirits still remained along with the Items powers, so through mutual agreement the Items were distorted along with any powers they held. Through their actions they had set all three dark Spirits free. "The only one I feel that can help me or know what is going on maybe… Yami and I'm not dragging you to see Marik at all. I do wish however to speak with Bakura while we are in town and possibly Marik." The biggest shock had been with Marik, thought crude, abrupt, short tempered with everyone and uncooperative. Though, it had been expected. Marik had been tolerable for the most part while he lived with them. Marik over a short time had shown a little too much interest with his former Host that Ishizu had grown concerned that Marik's intentions weren't of the noblest kind, especially when it came to Malik and all seemed innocent enough, but one couldn't be to careful or let their guard down when Marik was about.

Malik on the other hand had smiled a lot more and was easy to please and whenever Malik had free time or nothing to do he could always be found in Marik's company. Marik too had seemed to change over time, it took less to get him angry or fired up and he wasn't as short tempered and he did a lot more about the house, even though he had said it was all for making things easier for Malik.

Ishizu wasn't blind. She knew the two were in love, she had read the signs… they were happy and no matter how concerned she was for her brother, she said nothing and tried to be as supportive as she could, where she could.

Malik scoffed and offhandedly kicked the hard chairs across from him, making them move and scrape on the polished flooring. "Marik won't even talk to me, so what makes you think he'll talk to you?" Three words was all she needed to say, _'I'm not you'_ but knew how hurtful it was for Malik to know the reason Marik left and wouldn't speak to him.

"I'm hoping he will… if not then I know Bakura will." She said softly.

"Only because Ryou will be in his ear; nagging like a little house bitch." Malik had received scorned looks from a few people waiting to reboard their plane… He liked Ryou, he did, even though he knew very little of the odd Host, it was the relationship Bakura and Ryou had that struck the jealous note in him. _Whack, _upside the head by a well aimed love-tap from his sister and Malik was clutching at his head. "What was that for?!" He screeched at her. "Geez woman, I think my brain is oozing from my fucking ears!" 

_Whack _another aimed blow upside his head, "keep it up and I'll drag you into the bathroom and wash your mouth out with soap." She scolded him.

"When did you become a player in the mother-role?" Malik said sourly now rubbing the pain away from his abused head and thought better of it to leave out his profanities around his sister and save what brain-cells he had left.

"Since you become so foul mouthed, I'm not trying to do the mother-role." She glared at him, and then sighed saying, "I'm your sister. I'm doing the best I can with everything that has happened to us… it isn't easy for me."

Malik now hot tempered stood up and faced her. "You think this is easy for me? For you to be dragging me all the way back to the one person I never wanted to see again." He half yelled at her.

"I wasn't going to leave you by yourself for a week in another country." She snapped back, she wasn't that irresponsible, even if Malik was nineteen. "I'm not dragging you to see anybody Malik and for all I care you can wallow in self-pity in the hotel room." They had this argument everyday leading up to their flight and they were still having it and would be still having it once in Japan.

"I'm not some damn child you can order about!" Malik snapped at her. "I'm old enough to do as I please without your permission."

"When you stop acting like a brat!" She hissed at him.

"Screw this." Malik turned about on his heels and walked away, shoving his headphones into his ears and pulled the hood of his sleeveless shirt over his head.

"Get back here!" She called after him standing up, was she doing the wrong thing in bringing Malik with her? Maybe her brother will lock himself in the hotel room and the two wouldn't meet at all. Shehad been secretly grateful on that one horrific day that had sent Marik away from them.

"Malik!" She hissed marching after him, for so long Malik talked to no one and had locked himself away in his room for days on end. A call came after a few months from Yugi Motou at three in the morning announcing that the Spirit of the puzzle was in his living room unconscious and with a solid body of his own. That small bit of news had hit Malik so hard and sent him on a wayward path of depression and rebellious ways, even after four years they were still working on getting him back to how he used to be.

The soft chime came from the speakers, Malik pulled his earphone out of his right ear and glanced up to listen, Ishizu stopped a few feet behind him and looked up as well as the voice announced the boarding of their plane to Japan. Malik turned about coming face to face with his sister and and glared at her. "Don't expect me to be of any help." He pulled out his plane ticket and headed to the gate.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She said following him.

* * *

A persistent knocking came as Ryou hurried to dry and dress himself, before whoever it was woke Marik up. Rushing from the bathroom he glanced into the bedroom and saw Marik still fast asleep on his side and the duvet pulled up and almost over his head. Ryou pulled the door closed a little and hurried for the front door and froze on the spot at seeing a much older woman, her grey hair still in curlers; though in lose pants and jumper and old slippers with a small dish with brown goo in it. "Oh, you'll do." She said grabbing Ryou by the hand and pulling him out the door. "I was hoping for Marik, such a strong lad, but you'll do nicely." Her voice was just as aged as she was and sounded like autumn leaves skittering across cement.

"Pardon me, but for what?" Ryou bit his lip nervously; the old woman had a grip that would put most men to shame. She came to an abrupt holt at the end of the hallway and now stood in front of a large window. "I need you to go up there." She pointed out the window.

"What?" Ryou tried to pull his wrist free.

"You see my cat, he gets out and goes up on the fire escape, and Marik always gets him down for me." She moved aside and patted Ryou's shoulder. "Be a dear and get him for me."

Ryou walked to the window and sure enough the fire escape was there, he opened the window and glanced up and saw no cat, then glanced down and paled a little at the high they were at, and then pulled his head back in looking at the old woman. "Are you sure he is up there?"

"Oh yes." She smiled honestly at him. "You get him for me and I'll make you a hot tea and we can have some cake." She nodded her head.

"Alright, what is your cat's name?" Ryou asked, glad he was wearing long pants and a t-shirt, though some shoes wouldn't have been good right now.

"Mr. Perkins." She said, "and I'm Miss. Yamauchi, pleased to met you."

"Ryou Morii, and you called your cat Mr. Perkins?" Ryou opened the window all the way making sure it wouldn't fall down once he was outside… maybe he should get Marik for this!

"Yes dear." She said happily and proudly. "What else do you name a cat?" She watched as Ryou crawled out the window and onto the fire escape.

"What happened to Fluffy or Snowbell or even Snowy?" Ryou mumbled to himself as he glanced about and still saw no cat.

"Up there dear." She pointed up.

"I know, but I see no cat." Ryou was reluctant to climb up there and get him, if he was even up there.

"Yes, yes, climb up and you'll see, though he isn't hard to miss being the size he is." She was leaning out the window to watch the rescue.

"Fine." Ryou heaved a sigh and started to climb. "If I fall to my death I'm taking Mr. Perkins with me." He mumbled again to himself and squeaked a little as the fire escape felt a little unstable and had to much free movement.

Ryou in no time was where Miss. Yamauchi had said where her cat would be, a whole five stories up and spotted the overly large animal in the corner, now hissing at him. "Here kitty, kitty." Ryou called to it in hopes that he would come to him. The cat growled angrily and lunged at him and startled Ryou that he fell backwards, making all attempts at grabbing the railing and fell backwards onto something warm, soft and solid.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Marik growled as Ryou got his footing and stood up, the boy could have damn well fallen to his death.

"I was getting Miss. Yamauchi's cat." Ryou pointed to the cat that was still growling at him and refused to move.

"Mr. Perkins you mangy fat dust brush!" Marik hissed back at it, the cat quietened down and gave a soft meow that was close to a distress sound. Ryou raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the cat. "Just wait here." Marik moved around Ryou and climbed up the short ladder, dressed in long pants only and bare foot. He snagged the cat by the back of the neck, something akin to what its mother would have done in the past and brought it back down.

"The cat is a bastard with an attitude problem." Marik said following Ryou down the fire escape a little and in through an open window and into an empty hallway two floors up. "You have to growl at him to get him to be a little more sociable."

"Must you carry him like that?" Ryou said in defence of the cat and it looked a little painful.

"I'm allergic." Marik sneered at the cat, who gave off small meows for a little pity. "I'd rather skin it then hug it."

"Give him here." Ryou said and Marik was all too glad to hand it over, Ryou found that the cat weighed more then he looked but held him more comfortably then what Marik had.

"Do you know how many times a week I crawl out there and drag his sorry ass back in?" Marik shot the cat a venomous look.

"Cats are a venturous kind and sometimes hard to keep indoors." Ryou patted the cat behind the ear, though the animal didn't like it all that much and growled a little. "It does have an attitude." They both came to the small stairwell and stopped as an elderly woman made her way up slowly, while pulling a bag on wheels behind her and blocked any chance of them getting by her.

Marik moved down the few steps. "Hi Miss. Hitomi." She glanced up with a smile as Marik took hold of her bag and helped her up the stairs.

"Hello." She followed him at a slower pace, her hair sliver and short was hidden under a soft hat and wore a big long green wool jacket and gloves.

"Why don't you use the elevator? Spooky fixed it a few days ago." Marik said finding the bag rather heavy.

"Oh, pumpkin, I never get in an elevator alone. You know… rapists." She puffed a little coming up next to Ryou, who stepped aside giving them room. "I see Mr. Perkins escaped again." She followed Marik down the hallway as did Ryou and stopped outside her door and she handed Marik her keys while glancing Ryou over.

"There you go." Marik opened her door and walked in placing her keys on a hook and stepped out again, Ryou just watched in silence.

"So who are you?" Miss. Hitomi asked turning to Ryou, her dark eyes lighting up in a mischievous way and a smile.

"This is Ryou." Marik said moving to stand by the said boy, "and will be staying with me for a while." Letting her know that she would be seeing Ryou around from time to time.

Miss. Hitomi's smile widened happily as she glanced at Marik. "You got yourself a wife? And a pretty one at that." She looked back at Ryou. "I've known pumpkin here for about two years and not once have I seen him with someone and here you are with a wife." She glanced at Marik. "I'm happy for you pumpkin."

Marik cleared his throat. "Ryou isn't my wife and he is a male."

"Oh pumpkin, you got yourself a real nice boyfriend." She lent in to Ryou a little and whispered, "pumpkin is a really good catch, so hold onto him or I might snatch him up." She laughed and Ryou held in his giggle, Mr. Perkins let out a low growl at having been held for so long.

"I'll try too." Ryou smiled glancing at Marik.

"You're a tease." Marik said to the old woman as he wrapped his arm about Ryou's shoulders and headed down the hallway and the stairs.

Stepping into the hallway Miss. Yamauchi was waiting for them along with Spooky. "One Mr. Perkins." Marik said as Ryou handed over the cat.

"Truly grateful Marik," She walked back to her apartment while hugging her cat tightly and talking to him, on how bad he had been taking up Marik's time to bring him in.

"Spooky, you need something?" Marik asked waiting to get inside and dress properly.

From old worn, paint stained overalls, Spooky pulled out a slip of paper. "Lights. Washing machine." Ryou glanced at it and saw about six floor numbers and the basement, was it a _'to do'_ list?

"I'll get right on it." Marik read it over with a scratch to the side of his head in thought then said. "Oh, floor ten's paint job, needs to be redone near the stairs, someone brushed up against it and floor two, Mr. Hibiki in apartment twelve needs new carpet." Marik finished lowering his hand to rub at the back of his neck.

"I'll call someone." Spooky shuffled his feet as he walked towards the elevator. "Don't forget the money from the Kitty and bring back the paper whatcha-ma-call-it."

"They're called receipts, Spooky." Marik called after him, the old man just waved his goodbye.

* * *

"I'm noticing a theme with your building," Ryou said walking along a row of fresh fruits and vegetables. The undercover market was packed and almost crowded; steam rose up from some of the stalls that were cooking and wafts of aroma assaulted his nose and made him sneeze a few times.

"That would be?" Marik asked, hands deep in his pockets and a basket hung from the bend of his arm and sat at an odd angle on his hip.

"Building of the retired." Ryou stopped for a moment and picked out a few apples and paid for them and then placed them into the almost empty basket, hand brushing against Marik's hip a little to do so and Ryou blushed somewhat and glanced up at Marik, though older male didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

"Got a problem with it?" Marik halfheartedly growled.

"Oh no," Ryou shook his head and moved on, Marik followed close behind him. They had been here a good hour, looking about and had stopped for something to eat before doing a little grocery shopping. "I just find it strange that someone like you would live in a building full of old people." Ryou glanced at him.

"So," Marik shrugged his shoulders not ashamed of where he lived or who he lived among. "My neighbors are quiet _all_ the time. I don't have to put up with fighting from people around me or someone having their t.v up so loud I can't sleep or someone banging on my wall because _I'm_ making too much noise. The only thing my neighbors are good at hearing is the ambulance that comes around on the rare occasion. The ones you met today sometimes cook me up a whole weeks worth of meals to just heat up for the little things I do for them."

"So you work for Spooky as well?" Ryou was intrigued on Marik's living arrangement.

"I do a little around the place and he cuts my rent and I like to keep busy." Marik pulled out the bit of paper from his jean's pocket and looked it over now that Ryou had reminded him. Marik had counted all the broken lights in the building and a new water-pipe for the washing machine.

Ryou stopped once again and reached up for something on a high shelf. "You want a hand?" Marik asked as the boy lent up on one foot and stretched himself up.

"No… I think… I have it." Ryou breathed out, his fingertips just touching the bag of herbs. Suddenly his ankle gave way and he stumbled backwards and turned at the same time and ended up safely in Marik's arms and they were eye to eye.

Ryou licked his bottom lip nervously as his heart just about pounded in his chest from anticipation and nervousness. "Clumsily aren't we?" Marik said though he lacked the smirk that should have accompanied the words, but he wanted to taste those lips again. Ryou must have had the same idea that he embedded his hands into Marik's hair and pulled his mouth to his own.

Marik had a fleeting though of who the fuck was seducing who and all though he enjoyed taking the backseat of the kiss and Ryou's tongue in his mouth, he soon dominated the kiss while pulling Ryou closer to his body and damn it felt so good.

"… The hell?!" Came a growl and the next thing Ryou felt was someone grabbing his arm and yanked him out of Marik's embrace and came face to face with a rather pissed off looking Yami.

Marik's brain kicked in and he rushed forward taking hold of Ryou's arm and gave Yami one strong push backwards and sent the Righteous Bastard against the stall knocking down a load of vegetables. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Marik pulled Ryou out of the way in case Yami came at him.

"How much have you manipulated him, Marik?" Yami regained his composure and shot Marik a deadly glare; he was too smart to face Marik in a fist fight.

"I'm getting real sick of you." Marik hissed getting all riled up once again. "Wasn't it enough that you fucked my life up once before?"

"Ryou has a right to know and be protected from you!" Yami against his own better judgement took a few short steps towards Marik.

"And you're making it your mission to let him know." Marik turned and grabbed Ryou by the arm tightly, making the boy whimper in pain as he was pulled forward. "Tell him Yami, he is right here." Marik growled letting go of Ryou, knowing Yami would jump all in and make himself look stupid.

Yami didn't fail him and rose to take the bait, "Ryou, you have idea on what kinda of person Marik is."

"You do?" Ryou asked.

"Yes and you wouldn't be anywhere near him if you remembered all he did to you, to your friends, to me and to Yugi." Yami tired a Marik knew the harder he pushed Ryou the harder Ryou would pull away, so he let the two have their little conversation… and this time Marik knew he would be the victor.

Yami glanced at Marik to see the other break out into a twisted smirk of self satisfaction that Yami had only seen on that face when his friends were on the brink of being killed… Marik was the master of manipulation and mind games.

"I don't have any friends." Ryou hadn't known where that had come from or the pain of hearing his own words out loud, but it had felt old and that he had kept it bottled up for so long… Ryou only wished to remember everything.

"You do." Yami said getting close enough to grab Ryou's hand in his. "Yugi, me, Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda are your best friends." Ryou felt a cold chill run up his spine and down again along with his heart that started to race.

Marik moved forward and shoved Yami again. "Keep your hands off him."

"If we are such good friends then why wasn't it you watching over me at the hospital or offering me a place to stay?" Ryou truly felt as if he was repeating himself.

"We didn't know and you can't stay with him." Yami watched in utmost horror as Ryou backed up towards Marik.

"I want to stay with him and I want _you_ to leave me alone." Ryou turned glancing up at Marik surprised to see such an intense deadly glare aimed at Yami. "I want to go," Ryou said walking by Marik to go back to what he had been doing.

"He tried to kill you." Yami shouted after him, Marik froze on the spot as memories of those days so long ago came flooding back to him and Ryou turned around and glared at Yami.

"That's low." Ryou hissed at him while marching up to him, "Just because this didn't turn out how you want it too," He firmly poked the other square in the chest with his finger. "It doesn't mean you have to make up wild accusations about someone, just to get your way."

"I'm not making it up." Yami batted Ryou's hand away. "Bakura and him are the worst kind of anything you'll find, they're sadistic liars and murderers who only care for themselves."

Marik narrowed his eyes as the two fell silent, wondering if Ryou had believed him and an overwhelming feeling of anxiousness washed over him at the though of Ryou walking away from him… but it was fast replaced by anger and complete bitter hatred for Yami… if Yami wanted a murderer then he would have the privilege of seeing first hand at how well he could pull apart a body.

"Just… leave me alone." Ryou walked away to Marik's relief, he watched the boy for a few moments, Ryou was still his.

"Ryou I'm only looking out for you." Yami called out after him disparately, but knowing he had lost something that wasn't familiar to him and weren't all Hosts meant to be compliant? Yugi sure was. All train of thoughts stopped as Marik slowly approached him.

"You know, I have always wanted to know how you would look defeated, hell I would have sold my soul to see it… if I had one." Marik lent down a little so he was eye to eye with Yami and his grin got so much bigger. "It looks like wishes do come true." He chuckled rubbing it in for his own pleasure. "I so feel like the cat that got the cream, mouse, the dog and a damn comfy sunspot to sleep." He straightened up and gave a few shot pats to the top of Yami's head, "Poor Pharaoh finding out first hand that not everyone will bend to your will." Marik was rubbing it in but damn it the Righteous Bastard had interrupted one hell of a good kiss and placed him into a shit of a mood.

"Back off Marik!" Yami hissed at him angrily.

"You know I just may replace Bakura if I can't find him and Ra knows that the boy needs protection and someone to look after him."

"In your hands, Marik, Ryou is like a lamb to the slaughter." Yami spat at him in a hiss.

"And what a sweet lamb he'll be." Marik purred seductively, then turned and walked away going after Ryou. "Damn him." Marik hissed when he was well enough out of earshot, Ryou would be nothing but questions and he would have to come up with the answers. Marik sighed to himself as Ryou came into view; the said boy was once again looking over vegetables… why couldn't Marik just turn back time to that kiss?

* * *

**TBC**

A little glimpse into Malik/Marik's past, though it wasn't much. Malik/Ishizu are on their way, interesting. Marik/Ryou seem too be hitting it off nicely (smirks) oh and I'm working hard on getting chapters up on my other stories, though I'm dealing with a mind-meltdown on most of them, so right now I'm working on ones that still have active plot bunnies and muses, anyway **Review** please, (love and cookies)


	10. The Nowhere Thought

I don't think that this story will be as big as my others, though I still have a bit of ground to cover so lets just wait and see. I do struggle a little as I do like to give a good full chapter with a good amount of pages, but anyway enjoy.

**Warnings:** M and Yaoi, some bad language… I own nothing! Though the plot is mine, YAY!

**Chapter 10: The Nowhere Thoughts**

* * *

Marik sighed as he slipped out of bed in the early morning hours. Ryou rolled over and snuggled down into a peaceful sleep as Marik walked out of the room with a bag, clothes and boots in his arms and hands.

He dropped his boots and bag outside the bathroom door and walked in closing the door so not to wake Ryou while he showered. Soon Marik came out stopping to only pull his boots on and grab his bag, stopping once more to glance in on Ryou, who was now sleeping on his side of the bed. The boy looked peaceful enough.

Marik for one was quite content on having Ryou stay with him and the idea wasn't as harsh or annoying as it had been when he had brought the boy home with him. Marik knew he had been childish and immature to rub it in that Ryou preferred to stay with him. Marik had fought down the need to skip about Yami in circles singing out at the top of his lungs. _'Nah nah nah nah nah!'_

There was still the pressing mater of the boy's attacker who was still out there, and as long as he or she was still lurking about Marik didn't think he could let Ryou out of his sight.

For now everything seemed alright as it had been a few days since their run in with Yami. Their argument had put Marik on cloud nine for his small victory over the Righteous Bastard. Marik placed a small note onto the fridge in the kitchen for Ryou and left, locking his front door and headed down the hallway to the only lift in the building.

**

* * *

**

His body felt as though it was floating and his eyes regarded the endless sea of ink like darkness around him. His mind had never been so clear; then again there was nothing here to take his attention away, no sounds at all but for his own breathing, no movement but for his own… here images from his mind could be pulled forward and he could work out what had happened to him and where the other side of his soul had gone.

It didn't matter how much he searched or reached for answers, everything fell through his fingers like water. Nothing so far was helpful to even him. He had felt as though he had done something reckless and so foolish that it cost him everything he had… most of all it was that empty and painful void within him that shouldn't be there and threatened to swallow him whole.

He was lost that much he was sure of; he was neither here or there and felt as though he was between worlds. This wasn't the world he knew of anyway, this place he liked. Here where not even a flicker of light would light up this darkness and it was a comfort unlike anything he knew.

He let his mind wonder freely for awhile his thoughts were nothing specific, but filled with random thoughts, time, places and people. One group of particular thoughts or memories came forward.

He painfully remembered that somehow it had been all his doing. Promised words that everything would be alright were broken as a whispered voice of his Light spoke that he would never be forgiven…. What had he done to warrant such words?

Suddenly the world he was in and all his thoughts melted away and Bakura found himself standing in the kitchen. Yugi gave a frustrated sigh as he tried to do up the bandage for his right arm and the small clip kept slipping from his fingers and he was unable to snap it on. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end suddenly and a cold chill ran up his spin. He glanced about the kitchen, having the feeling of being watched, though saw that he was the only one in the room… if that was the case then why did he feel so damn nervous?

Bakura for the life of him couldn't remember what he had been doing a few minutes ago as all his thoughts flickered away like a breeze as he now stared into the wide and fearful eyes of the Pharaoh's Host. "Little Yugi." Bakura said all too sweetly and delighted in the thought of having the other shake in fear at the mere sight of him. Having such an affect on others always brought on a happy tear to his eye. Yugi jumped in his seat knocking over a few of his first-aid items and medication from the hospital.

"B-Bakura, what do you…" His words were cut off as Bakura swiftly moved in and grabbed him about the back of his neck and slammed his head down onto the kitchen table and applied pressure, making Yugi cry out in pain.

"I woke up." Bakura lent down to say into Yugi's ear, his voice a husky purr. "To my surprise I find _Atem_ gone." Yugi whimpered as he gripped the table with one hand and shivered at Bakura using his dark half's real name. "Where is he?" Bakura asked in that sweetly tone, Yugi knew that he was irritated that Yami had snuck out so skilfully without Bakura even noticing him doing so…. The question was where had the other gone?

Yugi shot out truthfully, "don't know." Hoping Bakura wouldn't snap his neck.

"Really," Bakura straightened up then letting the boy go; though his eyes landed on the injured arm and the poor attempt to re-bandage it again. A wave of anger washed over him at the memories of having treated such wounds before, on Ryou… _where was his Light anyway?_ Someone had to know and even though he was told that Ryou was okay, Bakura wanted to see his Host in person. He knew that he hadn't sent his Host away that he was somewhere nearby… damn it, why couldn't he hold onto his memories for more then a day?

"Yami didn't tell me where he was going. He left before I even woke up." Yugi nervously watched as Bakura took a seat right next to him. Yugi found it hard to look at the other with so much blood on him and the torn up clothing.

"That doesn't matter." Bakura offhandedly dismissed his previous inquiry about Yami's whereabouts and reached over picking up Yugi's injured wrist gently and asking, "Need help?"

"N-no I'm fine." Yugi said surprised to hear Bakura offer to help him and begin to sweat a little and shifted in his seat. Bakura snorted as he unwound the bandage, re-rolled it up and then started to wrap Yugi's wrist up, with surprisingly gentleness that made Yugi even more anxious.

A long stretch of silence passed and Bakura raised his dark eyes to met Yugi's lighter ones and the boy instantly paled at the intense furious glare aimed at him… _Bakura knew_. Yugi already started to panic with just a mere look from Bakura. How did Ryou live so long with him without being driven insane? Yugi went to pull his arm back and make a run for it before the dark Soul could get his hands on him.

As if he knew what Yugi had been thinking Bakura kept his grip on Yugi's injured arm and kept him in place and voiced his thoughts out loud. "But you do know where Ryou is." Bakura growled still holding Yugi's wrist while his pale long fingers worked the bandage about his wrist.

Yugi couldn't form the words to answer him; he screamed out at the sudden sharp pain that shot up his whole arm, Bakura twisted his wrist so easily. "You do?!" Bakura hissed, he had no qualms in snapping the already shattered arm or rip it from the body it was attached to. "Why is he hiding from me?!" Each word rose in volume with his anger and the wrist twisted more.

"Please stop!" Yugi cried out knowing Bakura would snap his wrist if further provoked.

"I can't find him, why?!" Bakura hissed twisting the wrist a little more, someone had to know something.

"You don't know?" Yugi gritted his teeth, biting back the pain, how was it possible for Bakura not to have noticed?

"Don't know what? That everyone is playing _keep-away_ with my Host." Yugi cried out again in pain as Bakura twisted his wrist, it was only a small twist but it brought on so much pain for the small teen. "You're as warped as," Bakura's words were cut off as his whole body felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over him, unable to control his body at all and he was slammed into the wall across the room. He slumped to the ground on his hands and knees panting.

"Stay away from him!" Yami seethed now standing between Yugi and Bakura. Panting out of breath as he used what powers he had and careful not to use too much of them.

Bakura laughed loudly as he pushed himself up from the floor, leaning on the wall a little for support. "I wouldn't take possession of your Host if you cut my arms off and forced me." Bakura snapped back, the thought made him sick.

"Get out!" Yami growled and gestured angrily to the door with his hand, he had enough of Bakura hanging about, threatening him and Yugi all the time.

"I'm not leaving until I find Ryou." Bakura was now beyond irritated and frustrated. "I know you had something to do with it." He growled at Yami.

"You don't know?" Yami said giving him an unreadable look, though it was something close to the look Yami gave when he knew he was winning a challenge. Bakura narrowed his eyes and had second thoughts on wanting to hear whatever the other had to say. "Ryou left you, he couldn't take all that abuse you put on him for all those years. He ran away from you." Bakura shook his head; was that why he was so disorientated and couldn't remember what happened. Yami grinned and continued. "Ryou despises you, told me that he never wanted to see you again." Bakura's legs gave out from under him when the room started to spin on him and he fell to the floor on his knees trying to get his breath back. He couldn't remember what happened. The latest memory he had was the words of his Host in never forgiving him and a bright flash of light and with it pain and then nothing… Yugi looked away unable to watch the scene unfold. "Ryou didn't want you anymore." Yami's lips curled in the corners at the start of a smirk.

"I don't…. I didn't ever… why?" Bakura cried out that made a heavy weight feeling in Yugi's chest at seeing him. "Why would he not want me?!" Bakura ragged suddenly the though was unbearable to think that his own Host didn't want _him_ anymore… what was he going to do? Where was he going to go? He knew so little of this world even after all this time. Ryou, Ryou did everything, his Host took care of him and everything…

"Because you were a sickness within his soul and Ryou wanted the cure." Yami's eyes lit up with amusement as he got a glance at the now angry, tearful, confused dark brown eyes. Yugi knew just those few words would have been like ripping out Bakura's insides… rejected by a Host, that took years maybe even centuries to pick out amongst millions of people, it had to have been the biggest humiliation and shame knowing a Dark Soul like Bakura failed at such a task. Yugi knew that if someone had told him the same thing he would be the same as Bakura as no Host had ever willingly left or disconnected themselves from their own Soul.

Yugi couldn't take hearing the words himself, it hurt to hear them and to see Bakura hurt by mere words. "Stop it Yami!" Yugi hissed at him and watched as Bakura vanished from the kitchen like he had the few times before. He gave Yami a disgusted look before storming out of the room.

"Yugi?!" Yami called after him. "Yugi!" He laughed a little to show that it had been in all good humor as he walked down the small hallway after his Host. After what Bakura had done to them, he was just giving him a little payback and it felt so good to see one of the few that matched him in power wise fall before him. "C'mon, he deserved that after all he has put us through." Yami voiced his thoughts knowing Yugi of all would see it his way.

"No!" Yugi stopped in his path to the living room, turning about to glare at the other. "That was cruel."

"Bakura is the cruel one here." Yami shot back, not liking the fact that Yugi was talking back to him, this was new, Yugi was obedient.

"Get out of my sight!" Yugi growled while clutching his fists at his side and gritted his teeth together… he was furious.

"He'll get over it, so stop with the attitude." Yami warned him with a scolding look; he wouldn't take much more of his Host's back talking him.

"Get out of my sight!" Yugi said sternly again with a stomp of his foot and at the same time he pointed at the front door.

"Yugi!" Yami sneered and took a step forward, snagging his Host by his good arm and forced him back to the wall.

"NOW!" Yugi yelled at him his face partly shadowed by his gold bangs, not wavering once as he still pointed at that front door, no he wouldn't cave in this time. "Or so help me I'll send you away." He warned.

"You wouldn't dare." Yami growled narrowing his eyes releasing his Host's arm, when Yugi didn't talk up or take back what he said; Yami knew the boy was serious. With a snarl he turned and walked towards the front door, slamming it open and then slammed it shut behind himself.

Yugi took in a deep calming breath turned to get ready for the day; knowing Yami would return home later and this maybe his opportunity to go talk to Ryou.

**

* * *

**

_He had been thrown over the kitchen counter and hit the cupboards on the other side before falling to the floor. He coughed to get his air back and shakily pushed himself up with one arm, his cut hand he kept to his chest and it was bleeding freely. "Bakura?" He slowly stood up to only fall to his knees again at the pain that sparked throughout his body._

_Raising to his feet again, then walked about the counter to see Bakura laying face down on the other side of the room, unmoving, naked and he looked wet. "Bakura!" Ryou rushed over and tripped over his own feet. Crawling the rest of the way on his knees and one hand. He reached out shakily and lightly touched the solid form of his Dark Soul; it had looked as though Bakura had taken a shower with clear slime. "It worked." He said with a soft smile, and a forewarning rang made itself known that this meant trouble._

_Ryou shook off the feeling and pulled his Dark half over onto his back and found the other wasn't breathing. Ryou's body and mind was suddenly overwhelmed with panic. He scrambled to his feet and rushed for the phone, the only thought running in his head was getting Bakura breathing again._

Ryou gasped awake and his dream left his head aching as well as the deep void within him seemed to widen. "Marik?" He turned to get a little comfort from the older male as he had found that strange feeling within him would lesson greatly whenever he was close to Marik. Ryou was surprised to find the spot empty.

Ryou got to his feet and then left the room. "Marik?" He called out again rubbing at one eye and walking into the kitchen. Maybe Marik was called out to get that cat for his neighbour. He paused at the fridge, the door partly opened. He pulled the small note from the freezer door and closed the fridge door.

'_Ryou, you were sleeping so soundly and I didn't want to wake you. I had to leave for work this morning. I won't be home until 2 this afternoon.'_

Ryou put the note down with a small smile and got to work on making himself breakfast. He was happy really that the both of them had gone to that market place the other day, even if Yami turned up and ruined more then one thing. Though Marik seemed okay and not half as upset as what Ryou had expected him to be.

After eating, Ryou spent his morning cleaning up the apartment to bypass the time, which took longer then he thought with such a headache… Ryou took a time out to sleep it off with help of his medication; a small cat nap really. He lay on the couch and soon drifted off into a fitful sleep.

A short time later the phone rang out, Ryou pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the kitchen counter to answer it. "Hello?"

'_Ryou, I'm glad I caught you,' _Ryou struggled for a moment to place voice to someone he might have known. '_It's your Aunt Rei dear.' _She filled him in on who she was.

"I remember." Ryou frowned, why was it that he could remember everything that had happened recently and nothing before or of that night he was attacked.

'_I got a phone call from a neighbour this morning; she told me there were a lot of strange noises coming from our house. Were you there at all last night?'_

"I haven't been there since I saw you."

'_How strange,' _she mumbled then asked. _'Well, would you be a dear and go check on the house, it would be such a great help and put me at ease.'_

"Sure, I'll go once Marik is off work." His Aunt had thanked him and asked how he was going before she had to hang up and go back to work.

**

* * *

  
**

The highly bright light lit up the area and small sparks of heated metal flew in all kinds of directions. Marik's eyes narrowed in concentration behind a mask and the safety earmuffs blocked out all sound around him. "MARIK!" Hearing a sound other then the tools around him, Marik lifted his head and glanced about, seeing his boss waving at him while blocking his eyes with his other hand.

Marik shut the welder down and lifted the mask from his face. "What's up?" He called back over all the other tool noises along with men talking and yelling around him.

"You got a visitor!" His boss called back, the man was dressed like everyone else on the construction site, hardhat, old clothes and boots.

"What?" Marik called out pointing to his ears that he couldn't hear what he was saying and then removing the earmuffs.

"Visitor." He yelled back pointing to the ground far below them. Marik frowned as he walked towards the edge and glanced down. His eyes scanned over everything that moved before he finally spotted Ryou.

Marik dropped the mask and earmuffs on the makeshift bench and walked by his boss to the small cage lift. "Marik?" His boss called to him again, Marik was already on his way down. "Who's the kid?" Marik shook his head no and didn't answer.

Once on the ground he pushed open the cage door and stepped out, walking towards Ryou who was practically standing out in the street. Marik removed his hardhat and took in Ryou's appearance in with a hard look of scrutiny. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He placed both thickly gloved hands onto Ryou's shoulders. He saw nothing that told him Ryou had been hurt in anyway.

"My Aunt called and asked me to check up on our house." Ryou shifted on his feet trying to read Marik's face if he was angry that he was here.

"Why?" Marik asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She got a call from someone saying there were noises inside the house." Ryou bit his lip. "I wasn't going over there without you." Ryou mumbled, Marik pulled off his gloves. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" Marik glanced at him confused.

"For coming here… asking you to come with me." Ryou waved his hands a little in a dismissing way. "I can go on my own."

"Like hell you are." Marik snorted, he wanted to see what was going on as well. Marik glanced at his watch and saw that it was five minutes to two. "I've finished for the day anyway." Marik turned and walked away, saying over his shoulder. "Just give me a few minutes to pack my stuff away." What if Ryou's attacker came back to finish the job they started and found Ryou gone. Marik hoped that he would get something that would tell him who it had been. "Wait there." He added.

Within ten minutes Marik came walking back out and the two headed for Ryou's house.

**

* * *

  
**

Rapid hyperventilating was the only thing heard of in the room besides the low talking voices of his sister and the guy that worked in the hotel that had brought them their food. "Is he going to be alright?" The young man asked, dressed in a green and black uniform.

Ishizu glanced over her shoulder to see her younger brother setting on a couch with his head between his knees and clutching at his hair while murmuring to himself the same line over and over again. _'I'm not here, I can't be here, I'm not here.'_ She turned back to the young man with a soft smile. "He's fine." She closed the door on him before he could ask anymore questions.

She walked over and sat down beside her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Malik jumped and jerked his head up to look at her. "I don't want to be here." He hissed at her. "They're here, all of them." He gripped her hand in his. "Take me home." He was pleading with her now; he didn't think he would survive a run in with Marik.

"Malik," She sighed. "You're only tired from our trip. Have you… have you slept since we got here?" They had been in the city for a day and she had spent most of that time asleep.

Malik gave a bitter laugh. "I haven't slept since we left Egypt." She frowned worriedly, that meant that he had gone without sleep for about three days, no wonder he was so wired. "I may never sleep again… not while I'm here." Malik got up from the couch and walked to the window, ripping open the drapes and griped them in both hands as he over looked the city before him. "I know he can feel me here and I know he knows that I'm here." Ishizu lent over and started to rummage through her bag. She got up once she pulled out a small bottle. Walking to the bar, she plucked up a glass, filling it with water. She then opened the small bottle and with measured drops she placed it into the glass of water.

"Here drink this." She walked over to him and held out the glass of water that now contained a very strong sleeping drug; it had no taste and no smell. "You'll feel better." She added, Malik took the glass and downed it in large gulps. "There." She smiled and took the glass from him and placed it down on the small table.

Malik sighed, "I still want to go home." He didn't object when his sister took his hand and lead him through the hotel room and into the bedroom he was using.

"We will." She sat him down on the bed and turned away, closing the drapes and blocking out all sunlight. "But for now you need to sleep." She walked back towards the bed.

"I don't need sleep." Malik mumbled while laying down and pulled the pillow to himself. Ishizu covered him over with a blanket and already her little brother was fast asleep. She left the room, closing the door behind herself. She had so much to do, but for now she was more than happy to sleep off some of the jet lag.

**

* * *

  
**

**To Be Continued.**

There we have it and it was such a troublesome chapter too for the ideas that kept popping up in my head for it just didn't fit in with the story/plot, anyway **Reviews **(Love and Cookies)


	11. RunIns

Finally, the writer's meltdown is over and I was able to get something up and posted. Enjoy.

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi. Language._ All_ _memory/flashbacks are set in Italic, so watch out for them. _ … I own nothing! Though the plot is mine!

**Chapter 11: Run-Ins**

* * *

Ryou silently followed the older male through the streets. He was thankful that Marik had agreed to go with him to see what his _Aunt _was on about. A break in. It made him nervous and down right frightened that whoever had attacked him might have come back to finish the job. Maybe whoever it had been was angry to find the house empty and trashed it; making so much noise that it got the attention of the neighbours.

A feeling washed over Ryou and thoughts of not going back there at all was getting stronger with every step. Still at Marik's heels they both turned down the quiet street. Ryou's house was right at the end. "All these houses look the same," Marik stated dryly, glancing at the houses they were passing and the ones across the street.

Ryou's thoughts were cut off as he too glanced about, "you didn't notice before?"

"Wasn't paying that much attention," Marik said honestly. The first time into this street he had been too occupied with where he was going. He had a good idea which house he was heading too and took the time to really notice what kind of neighbourhood Ryou lived in.

Marik soon turned down the path that led up to Ryou's front door, up the few steps onto the small porch and stopped before the door. "Marik," Ryou followed, coming to a stop behind him and went to place a hand on the other's shoulder, Marik moved forward out of reach to jiggle the doorhandle. "It's locked," Marik stepped backwards; it was a good thing that it was. "Might have to break in ourselves," He looked the door over. It looked as it should, no chipped paint, broken bits of wood or a broken handle that would have indicated a point of the break in; maybe they had gotten in through a window or the back door.

Ryou sighed watching as Marik walked up to the front window, cupping both hands about his eyes and the glass to peer inside. Everything inside was cast in dark gray shadows. "It looks okay," He said then trying the window to find it locked as well. "C'mon." Marik took a short complete walk around the house, looking over the windows and back door, nothing showed up as a forced entry.

Once again the two were standing on the front porch. "Step back," Marik warned and was about to break the small window panel in the door with his elbow.

"I have a key," Ryou spoke up remembering the one his Aunt gave him, Marik stopped before any damage was done. He didn't want his so called Aunt getting angry at him or her forcing Marik to pay for damages.

"Oh," Marik lowered his arm sounding somewhat disappointed. Ryou held out the key. "It might be for the best." Marik rolled his eyes, putting it down to the sound of braking glass might have the neighbours getting over enthusiastic and call the authorities on them.

Marik said nothing as he unlocked the front door and pushed it open and then stepping inside the house. "Wait," Ryou surged forward and snagged him by the elbow and followed him in.

The place had looked the same from when Marik had been there last, nothing looked out of place or broken. They both went from room to room and everything looked fine, it wasn't as if he or Ryou could tell if anything was missing, so they went off on how the place looked when they had been here last. "Let's take a look upstairs," Marik suggested while climbing them, Ryou followed.

All the doors were open on the top floor, Marik stopped in the doorway of the first room, which just happened to be Ryou's bedroom. "I think this was what the noise complaint was about."

Ryou stepped up to his side and glanced in to see his room had been torn apart, his bed and mattress had been flipped over, his desk was practically shattered and draws were pulled out and laying on the floor. His closet and all his clothing had been ripped out, nothing was how it had been when Ryou had been here last.

Marik walked froward to get a better look, "Someone ransacked your room?" it was obvious that someone was looking for something the boy owned or looking for Ryou or to send him a message that he wasn't forgotten.

"What were they after?" Ryou asked picking up a few things in attempted to right the room again. Marik shrugged he wasn't going to say what he thought and frighten him even more. Marik deemed it safe enough to leave the room a moment to check out the state of the other rooms.

Marik slipped from the bedroom and found the other rooms untouched. Whoever had done it _was _targeting Ryou. Suddenly a cry erupted from down the hallway followed by a crashing sound of wood and glass. Marik rushed out of the guest room to see Ryou's bedroom door slam shut. "Ryou?!" Marik banged on the door trying desperately to get it open. He heard mumbled voices on the other side of the hard wood; someone else was in there. Marik pulled on the handle to have nothing happen. Ryou cried out again, Marik growled backing up and kicked the door in with two welled aimed forceful kicks.

Marik rushed into the room to see the attacker cloaked by a hooded black jumper. "We'll talk later." He hissed at Ryou, then turned and lunged at Marik, slashing at him with a pocket knife, cutting Marik along his stomach and arm.

Marik fell back out of the room hitting the hallway wall, holding his stomach. "You can't keep him safe forever." The other hissed low, keeping his head down so his face was shadowed by the hood. "I'll get what I'm after sooner or later." He then fled the house before Marik could even move.

Marik rushed into the room once hearing the front door slam open and by the force used, it slammed shut again on its own. He found Ryou in the corner of the room unconscious and seemingly unharmed.

Marik slid his arms under Ryou's knees and back, grunting a little as he picked the boy up off the floor and carried him downstairs.

**

* * *

**

Malik jerked awake screaming into his pillow, his cheeks wet with tears and panting. It took him a few moments to realize that he was no longer sleeping and the echoes of his nightmare were fading away to the back of his mind where they waited for the next time he would close his eyes. Malik pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. If he could have it his way he would never sleep and his sister new it, she'd ended up drugging him with strong sleeping pills to force him into that nightmarish slumber like she always did when she thought he needed the sleep.

Slowly getting up to his feet, he grabbed clean clothes from the open suitcase and headed for the bathroom. A short time later he came out dressed and hungry. Spotting the phone, he called up room-services. There was no way he was going to leave the room. He didn't get to order when a male's voice on the other end told him that the kitchens were down and no food was being made, and if he could help with anything else.

Malik glowered at the phone and hung it up, how long could he fight off the hunger? His stomach felt as if it was eating itself, it twisted up painfully and made him wince. He hadn't really eaten anything much since he left home just small bags of nuts and cans of soda. What were the chances of him running into anyone from the old days… Shouldn't his childish claim on revenge and world domination be forgotten?… Though not the part where he had been an accomplice and tried to kill everyone. Who knew that, that feeling had ran so deep and it only took Marik to bring it out in him. Tears burned his eyes and blurred his vision and Malik threw all the blame onto Marik.

Marik wanted him.

Marik wanted violence.

Marik wanted victims.

Marik wanted the world.

Marik wanted.

Marik wanted.

…. Marik had abandoned him.

Marik left him to pick up the pieces of his life and try to place it all back together the best he could and now he was a train-wreck. A shadow of his former self.

The name rolled about his head like cracks of thunder, _Marik, Marik, Marik. _He was the reason Malik didn't want to be here. It was Marik that had left him. It was Marik that had ripped his heart out and left him this empty shell of useless nothing… it snapped, all his thoughts and blame shifted like it so often did when he was in this mood… his life was only like this because of that bastard. Because of Yami, he no longer had Marik. Malik would give anything to have a little of his powers, a little control, just to watch that look of horror or sadness for when the _Righteous bastard_ would find his Host and friends laying in their own pool of blood. Or simply yet, watch the distort look on his face when his own Host walks away never to see him again. Malik stood up with a growl and threw the lamp that sat so nicely by the couch. It smashed against the wall and shattered. He panted for a moment staring at the bits of glass on the floor and strangely he had a sense of satisfaction and was less upset.

… damn, he was hungry.

**

* * *

**

The light by the stairs cast an eerily yellow light over the small, natural dark room of the basement. Yugi was on his knees before a large old antique wardrobe, the door wide open. The wood cracked and the polish faded, the gold brass handles and hinges were tarnished to a black. His eyes focused on the bits of solid pure gold that sat in soft tissue paper in a shoe-box. "Don't worry." Yugi whispered to _it,_ running his fingers along the black edges of cardboard-box. "I'll move you soon enough… when it's safe." His eyes narrowed at it. He couldn't keep it here for much longer, it would be found… he wasn't sure, but since coming into possession or more correctly saving the bits of shattered gold, Yugi had become more paranoid then usual and fearful that it would be found and taken from him.

The broken bits shimmed in the dull lighting. "I'm trying, really I am. He isn't listening to me, do you blame him? He doesn't like me." Yugi sighed, picking up the box with his good hand and placed it on his lap. "If I recalled neither did you."

The light caught on the gold pieces and shimmed again due to being moved about.

"Yugi, you have your appointment now." His Grandpa called down from the top of the stairs. "Everyone will be waiting!"

He scrambled to close up the box. "Coming Grandpa!" He called back while leaning forward and shoved everything aside and placed the box in the back of the old wardrobe. "I'll come back soon, but only when I must move you." He threw an old fur-coat over the box and went to shut the door though he stopped, looking back into the ink like darkness. "I know you're anxious, try to be patient." Yugi shut the large doors and locked it with a key.

"Yugi, you'll be late!" His Grandpa called out urgently and impatiently. Yugi charged up the stairs two at a time until he reached the top, his Grandpa was waiting for him. "What were you doing down there?" The old man inquired.

"Jerking off," Bakura stated in matter of fact tone while walking by them both and out the front door without so much as looking at them.

Yugi flushed red and stumbled over his answer, aware that his Grandpa couldn't see or hear the other at all and he was still getting used to Bakura turning up and leaving so suddenly. "I was, putting away a few old suitcases from the attic. Remember you asked me to do it the other day?" Yugi pulled on his jacket knowing what a stupid excuse he came up with.

His Grandpa grumbled, "I didn't expect you to do it on your own." That lazy bastard of an ex-pharaoh was meant to help, in fact he remember asking Yami to do it not his injured grandson, but his curiosity was satisfied on what Yugi had been doing down in the basement.

"Did you leave Yami a note to tell him where we are going?" Yugi asked walking out the door.

The old man held in his snort, Yami should know by now where they had to be and he certainly wouldn't go out of his way to leave a note. Truthfully he still had his suspicions that Yami was responsible for Yugi's arm and if he found out that Yami was, the old man was going to make sure that there would be no possible way back for where he would send the ex-pharaoh. "Yes," He sighed as he followed his Grandson out the door.

**

* * *

**

Marik stood in the waiting area of the hospital like an idiot as doctors and nurses rushed about without taking so much as a glance at him. He wanted to make sure that Ryou didn't support any more injuries other then what he already had. He wanted to kick himself for letting this happen, for not making sure that the house was empty, for not staying with Ryou, for letting him get hurt… Marik blinked a few times, since when had he become so worried about the boy's wellbeing? Sure he was going to watch over the boy and make sure that nothing happened to him while in his care but that was only for a week. He promised himself that he wouldn't be like this; once Ryou was fit and able he was going back and Marik could once again get on with his life.

A door banged open and a group of nurses walked out and headed to a desk at the other end of the waiting area. Did it always take this long? Every doctor and nurse had been in and out of the room Ryou was in and not one of them approached him to tell him how the boy was doing. Had they forgotten that he was waiting to find out?

Marik had tried so many times to get their attention to get them to talk to him and failed miserably. Failure wasn't something he was familiar with, it felt strange and awkward. He had tried being _polite_ to them which was even stranger, only to have the doctor or nurse ignore him or tell him he had to wait. That was it, fuck with being polite, he had had enough. He walked over and snagged the nearest doctor by the collar of his white coat. "I want answers, NOW!" Marik barked his order. "The boy you have in that room."

The doctor glanced about for security or anyone to help which irritated Marik that little bit more. "Look at me!" He snapped giving the doctor a hard enough shake to make his teeth rattle. "The boy Ryou, you have him in that room." The doctor fumbled with the folders in his arms out of nervousness while looking for the patient that was mentioned. Marik impatiently knocked them from his hands spilling them all over the floor around them. The young doctor gave a small frightened whimper. "Forget the files." Marik raged again giving up and let the young doctor go, who fell to his knees collecting all the paperwork up again.

"Pathetic." Marik snarled and he turned on his heels and walked towards the room.

"MARIK!" Ryou's panicked cry was heard all the way out in the hallway.

He rushed forward ripping open the door and instantly froze on the spot as a small group of teens turned to look at him. "What are you doing here you son of a bitch!" A tall blonde snapped, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"You, you were banished." The girl spoke up meekly from behind the tall blond.

"Did you do this to him?" A tall brunet asked pointing angrily to the bed that Ryou huddled on.

Marik walked forward, a malicious smirk touched his lips upon recognizing the three teens before him. The small group parted to let him through to the bed without having so much as pushing them out of his way or demanding they move. He still had it, that natural ability to drive fear into others around him with only a look. "Marik." Ryou reached out for him with his hand, when he was close enough he latched onto his arm. "Who are they?"

Marik shrugged he didn't really care to remember their names; he did remember however that they had once been his victims of getting revenge… no that was, Malik. They were _his _victims of cruel entertainment and amusement while trying to destroy the world. _Good times. _Marik thought wistfully.

"What ya do to him?" The tall blond snapped, nothing more came of his anger as the only girl in the room was holding him back out of sheer fright that it might get her friend killed. Good thing she was. "You bastard!" He snapped not really struggling with her. "I bet that you had something to do with him being in here."

"What games are you playing at?" The brunet yelled.

_Demanding bunch of whiny bastards,_ Marik thought. A cruel smirk stretched across his lips, they were always so brave when they were in numbers. "The only games I ever play… mind-fucking." He found it highly amusing that he laughed when the blond made an attempt to attack him, only to have the girl and the brunet hold him back.

"You can leave now." The girl spoke up still cowering behind the blond. "No one wants you here and we can take care of Ryou." Though she tried to sound confident, Marik picked up the small frightened quiver in her voice. "We are Ryou's best friends." She added firmly.

Marik raised an eyebrow, "That's funny." He then chuckled again, now he remembered why they amused him so. He didn't miss the tightened grip on his arm that blocked off the blood circulation to his hand. Ryou was hugging his whole arm that would leave finger marks on his skin and his face was almost pressed into his shoulder-blade.

"What's so funny?" The blond growled.

"You are," Was Marik's simple answer. "You have no clue on what's going on." He pointed at them. "Just how did you end up in here? Most likely you got lost, you three would get lost in an elevator." He didn't see them enter the room since he had been watching it the whole time and he wouldn't have let them in either… could it have been when he roughed up that doctor?

The blonde looked frustrated, though he answered anyway. "It wasn't like that. We just got the wrong room."

"We always visit Yugi on his appointment day." The girl added, Marik remembered her now; she always hid behind the Righteous Bastard, using him as her shield while she screeched her support from the sidelines… he just couldn't remember her name, but her voice grated against his nerves, like nails on a chalk-board.

"No one wants you here." The blond snapped. "Ryou doesn't need the likes of you taking care of him." The blond stepped forward his eye narrowing. "You'll probably violate him in some way, if you haven't already done it."

"Leave him alone." Ryou spoke up in the said male's defence. "You have no right in talking to him like that."

"No, Ryou." The blond said looking at his friend with a small shake of his head. "Things like _him_ don't look out for anyone other than themselves." The blond pointed at Marik. "They are violent, sadistic, psychotic and empty of anything compassionate; you're a fool if you trust him."

Marik laughed again, he remembered the blond he had talked his Host into kidnapping all those years back. "Got a case of Stockholm? Didn't think that I tortured you that much. Though I'm very flattered to know what you think of me. But you're not my type." Marik was rather interested and a little worried on where this conversation would go, if this small group would talk Ryou into leaving with them.

"FUCK YOU!" The blond spat again wanting to attack.

"Enough!" Ryou snapped at them, he didn't like how they were attacking Marik verbally. The room fell silent and all eyes were on him. "I want to leave." Ryou whispered, Marik nodded as he moved away a little as the boy slipped from the bed and for once the doctors hadn't stripped him of his clothing. "I'm cold." He shivered stepping in closer to the older male then what was necessary; Marik silently pulled off his jacket and slung it over Ryou's shoulders while glaring at the three teens, daring them to say something.

The others in the room watched the exchange between the two in shocked silence, never had they seen Marik act in such away or for Ryou to defend him and wanting to leave with him. "Let's go." Marik glared at the small group and they once again parted a path to the door of the room. Ryou retaking Marik's hand again he followed him to the door.

"Ryou," The blond stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder before they could leave the room. "Why are you with him?" He asked concerned. "Is that damn Bakura forcing you to? We can help you." He offered.

"I'd like to see how," Marik said, his hand still held the others, suddenly Ryou's legs buckled under him and he fell to the ground on his knees with a choked gasp.

_Tears mixed with the heavy rain as Ryou watched Bakura lay lifelessly five foot from him. Bakura may have been strong and he could no doubt take care of himself… it was _him_ that couldn't take it. Couldn't watch their brutal attack on his dark half. "STOP! I'll do it!" He sobbed out, breaking free of the hold they had on him, he half ran half stumbled to his darker half's side, falling in the cold mud and rolled an almost unconscious Bakura over onto his back and resting his head on his lap and in his arms. _

_Ryou's hair providing a very small amount of privacy. "I'm so sorry." Ryou choked on a sob, his whole body shaking. "If I do it… it would be less painful, for you…"_

_Bakura grinned that same damn one that said he was fair from defeated; it gave Ryou no comfort this time… "Guide me back." Bakura whispered out as lips gently pressed to his own, when Ryou opened his eyes, his dark half was gone and the warm hard metal that was resting on his chest pulsed with a dying energy… Ryou slouched forward, his hands fisted in the mud, his body shaking with sobs as they all now stood over him. _

"_You needed help." _

"_It'll be alright."_

"_We can help you through this." _

"_It was for everyone's best interest." _

"Ryou!" Marik called out when the hand he had been holding ripped from his and the boy was up on his feet and running from the hospital room. Marik gave chase instantly.

The doors opened with a hard clang as Ryou entered a large terrace. A miss in his directions to leave. Marik was right behind him. Ryou walked to the edge and stopped since he had nowhere else to go. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" He screamed out over the city.

Marik stood perfectly still watching with a blank expression. Ryou started pacing back and forth along the railing. "Why, why is all my thoughts twisted up into painful memories? What did Bakura ever do to them?... You know they drove me to banish him. MY FRIENDS!" Ryou screamed angrily at Marik his arms flailing about angrily with his words. "They forced me. They left me no choice but to banish him. All those months of research, sleepless nights, days on end I spent absent… I half killed myself to bring him back every time and they blamed HIM for it. And where is he? Why isn't he here?" Tears filled and blurred Ryou's vision as his words trembled and gave way under the small sobs that escaped him. Marik slowly approached him. "WHY ISN'T HE HERE?!"

"Shhh…" Marik tried to pull him into a hug; Ryou struggled against him to get free and failed as he was embraced. He broke down sobbing openly into the other's chest. It hit Marik like a spike of ice through his chest, no matter what, Ryou would return to Bakura once the two reunite. Something had been happening well before that night he found the small pale Host and Marik was going to get to the bottom of it. "Let's go home."

**

* * *

**

Malik pulled his coat collar up more about his neck and face and hunched his shoulders to hide himself that little bit more. He didn't want to be noticed by anyone. He wanted the food and get back to the room. It hit him. Why did he order the food to him? He gave a self-suffering sigh. He never did think too clearly after a drug induced sleep.

He soon stepped out of the small restaurant and headed back to the hotel. Next time he would know better and order the food to come to him. The hotel soon came into view and Malik felt a wash of relief came over him. He moved with the few people to cross the street. Getting to the other side he stopped for a moment to adjust the food for his other hand, he was bumped into from behind making him stumble forward and dropping the food onto the ground. "Oh great," It came out as more of whine and he turned about to give them a piece of his mind. "Thank you very…" His words caught in his throat as well as his breath.

"Ishtar I didn't think I would be seeing you again." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest there was no pleasant welcome in his tone.

"How, how can you be…" Malik was at a loss for words as he circled the taller male, taking in the bloody clothing, skin and hair. "What the hell happened to you? What happened to Ryou?" Malik reached out and took hold of Bakura's arm, his skin was so cold. "Where is Ryou?" Malik's now concern was for the small odd Host.

"I know where he is." Bakura frowned and pulled away. "I'm not that irresponsible."

"You have no clue, do you?" Malik said straightening up and placing his hands on his hips. Bakura narrowed his eyes and started to walk away. He knew, he did, the thought was just, there, on the tip of his tongue… "Bakura." Malik grabbed his arm again. "Come back with me, I can help you."

"The last time I trusted you Ishtar, you cheated me. Not something I'm going to fall for twice." Bakura said moodily.

"You need help." Malik replied with a little more force in his voice. "I can help you. Let me help you." Truth was that it would be his sister that could help him, but something really bad had happened and it needed to be fixed and Ryou must be found.

"Fine, Ishtar." Bakura agreed hesitantly. "You have one hour."

**

* * *

**

**TBC. **

**Reviews **are an essential part of an author's diet (Love and Cookies)


	12. Crushes

So due to the big computer crash that took out all my files to which they couldn't be saved and my back-ups were deleted. It was hard coming up with something close to what I had originally. The point is, sorry for the long awaited chapter and enjoy.

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi. . Sex scenes. No spoilers here. The plot is mine and that's all.

**Chapter 12: Crushes.**

**

* * *

**

Bakura sat in the corner of the shower. Malik had so graciously forced him into taking. The water hit his back soothingly as his head was in turmoil. Did it always take Ryou this long to find him? What had gone wrong? He tried to remember Ryou's harsh words of never forgiving him, sifting through his thoughts to find out why his Host would say something like that to him... had he done something?

Bakura pulled at his hair in frustration, he wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone, but right now, he was thinking that Ryou might have banished him for reasons only his Host knew. If Ryou had banished him there wasn't a reason Bakura could come up with that he could have done to warrant something so... No! Bakura hit the back of his head against the hard cold tiles of the shower; Ryou wouldn't have done something so nasty, not when the boy had almost killed himself every time the Pharaoh and his friends had banished him to bring him back.

That void of nothingness seemed to widen even more and threatened to consume him whole. It was getting harder and harder not to just give in and slip away from everything. Bakura sighed titling his head back and glancing up at the ceiling. He would slip away into the void of nothingness, let all his thoughts and worries fade away just as soon as he found Ryou.... maybe his Host was the answer and once he found Ryou, everything would be right again.

"Bakura?" Malik's voice cut through into Bakura's thoughts like a knife. "Are you alright?"

Malik waited outside the door, worried when no answer came, he was about to knock again when the door opened and Bakura stepped out. Malik backed up, the other looked clean, his hair was white again, all traces of blood gone from his body.

"Yeah," Bakura muttered walking by him, Malik followed close behind.

"So, do you remember anything at all?" Malik asked and suddenly the boy found a hand around his throat and he fell backwards onto the sofa.

"Do not ask me that!" Bakura snarled, he was tired of everyone asking him, why, why couldn't they tell _him _where Ryou was or what happened. Malik gasped for a few moments and struggled to push the other off him, he needed air. "If I knew everything that happened I wouldn't be here." He pulled away releasing Malik from his hold and backed up.

Malik fell to the floor on his knees holding his throat and coughing. "I'm only trying to help." He rasped out between gasps of air. Despite his best intentions, Bakura just didn't take well to being asked questions.

A soft gasp came from behind them; Malik glanced over the sofa to see his sister drop the bags in her hands and paled considerably. "Ishizu," Malik got to his feet. "I found him wondering about the city, so I brought him back here. I thought maybe you could..." He didn't get to finish asking for her to help the dark Spirit.

The slap echoed in the room, Bakura's head snapped to the left. "You deserve this and more." She spat slapping Bakura once again across the face. "Out of all of them I hate you the most!"

"Stop it!" Malik grabbed his sister and pulled her off the other. "Ishizu!"

"I knew! I knew the moment I laid my eyes on you!" She yelled at him, Bakura stood where he was glaring at her, his cheek burned. "I knew you were the only one that had a warped enough mind to kill your own Host."

"What?" Malik let her go and stumbled backwards out of shock. Bakura's eyes were downcast searching his mind for anything that told him she was lying. "Ryou's dead?" Malik couldn't believe it, he had plagued Ryou's mind back in the battle city tournament and there had been nothing that could have led Bakura to doing something like that... unless, there had been something Bakura had blocked up in the back of his mind, walls and barriers that Malik couldn't penetrate.

"You looked shocked Bakura." Ishizu pointed out moving closer to the silent dark soul. "Are you surprised by this bit of information?"

Bakura was and there was an emotion that was painfully eating away his insides, he fell to his knees... had he really killed Ryou? Was it the reason he felt so disorientated and even time held nothing on him... days blurred together.

"You singlehandedly killed every Host that had unfortunately taken possession of the MillenniumRing." Ishizu lent down so she was eye level with him and whispered. "What made Ryou any different from the others?"

Bakura swiftly rose to his feet and backed up from her. "I didn't... I couldn't have..."

"You used that poor boy like he was your personal puppet. Ryou never stood a chance against you." She moved forward slowly as he backed up. "What did you do? Smother him in his sleep?"

"Shut up." Bakura growled at her.

"Carved him up like a Sunday roast in an abandon warehouse?"

"No!"

"Or did you do it the old way and stabbed him to death while he ate breakfast?"

"SHUT UP!" Bakura lunged at her and pinned her to the floor, Malik was instantly on him trying to pull him off.

"It's all you Bakura; you did all those things to your past Hosts." She hissed at him. "You're a murderer!"

"NO!" Bakura yelled right in her face. "I couldn't hurt Ryou."

"Look at you, it tells me otherwise." She hissed back.

"I didn't kill him or hurt him." Bakura got up, even though his mind was in such a mess, he knew he was telling the truth.

"What was so special about Ryou?" Ishizu asked sitting up, she didn't believe him at all.

"I love him." Bakura said, glancing at them both as he slumped to the floor. "There... there was this day. I don't remember to clearly. I had been attacked and I had barely made it home. I called Ryou's school, by the time he got to the phone I was on the verge of passing out. Without so much as a word Ryou knew it was me. I woke hours later, bandages on all my wounds; he had cleaned me up and put me to bed, never left my side." Bakura gave a sad smile. "Ryou takes care of me more than all of you know. To hurt Ryou would be to hurt myself and it's something I'm just not into."

"How come I never sensed Ryou in battle city?" Ishizu asked, having calmed down somewhat.

"He was too weak in the body and mind from an illness he had gotten a few days before the tournament. I resumed full control for him while he rested." And that had been the turn point where he had been betrayed. "I didn't kill Ryou."

"Then what happened?" She asked fighting off the feeling of wanting to strangle him. "What happened to you and Ryou? Why isn't he with you?"

Bakura frowned biting his lip as he pulled forth all his vague thoughts... there were so many that were jumbled together. "Something happened... someone was in the house that night. There was so much blood... I was protecting Ryou. " Bakura suddenly cut himself off he grabbed at his head and growled in frustration as thoughts started to slip once more and his voice became strained. "... There was a flash of light then nothing but screaming and darkness."

Ishizu moved closer without the hostile intentions, but pure interest now. "What's... what's the first thing you remember after the screaming and darkness?" Her judgement had been all wrong, she had always had a personal hate for the Spirit of the Ring and flew into a rage upon seeing him, not really seeing what was in front of her.

"I was... standing in Yugi's bedroom." Bakura found that strange now that he thought about it.

"Can we help him?" Malik asked, he gasped as Ishizu grabbed his arm and pulled him away out of earshot. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes... his appearance frightened me; I thought the worst right away." She ran a hand over her face. "It's not Ryou, its Bakura."

"I knew the moment I saw him. I had hopped I was wrong. Can we help him?" Malik asked again, his sister now seemed shaken.

"We can help him once we find Ryou." She shook her head, how did she miss something so important and let her anger get the better of her. "I need to know everything that happened that night." They both glanced over to see Bakura had vanished. "Bakura's information is very vague and we shouldn't push him."

"How will we tell Bakura that he's dead?" Malik bit his lip.

"We don't." Ishizu said softly. "Best we leave that for the Host once we find him." Ishizu turned to retrieve her bags. "A visit to Marik might help us." Malik backed up paling greatly in his face and his eyes darted about the room in fear. "Malik, you don't have too..." It was too late, Malik had turned and rushed to the bedroom and locked himself in.

She was never going to get him out again.

**

* * *

**

Marik was silent as he watched Ryou hold the hot drink in his hands; he looked so depressed and hurt like the boy had no one left in the world that he could call friend or family and it just about broke Marik's heart to see him like that. "They came after us in ways you couldn't imagine." Ryou muttered, leaning against the kitchenette counter. He might have been standing before Marik, but his mind was a million miles away. "It was our own private war. Bakura and I against them. Yami was so determined to get rid of Bakura for my sake that he forced him into battle, made me watch while he tore Bakura apart before my eyes and then banished him in the most painful of ways... It is painful to be banished." Ryou glanced up at Marik; the other would know what he was talking back for he too had felt the former Pharaoh's rage.

"I wised up, I banished Bakura myself after that to save him from some of the pain... it never worked, I was plagued by nightmares whenever I slept." Ryou snorted in a kind of a laugh. "They would tell me afterwards that I was better off without him, that I would be safer now that he wasn't around."

"You are safe." Marik said, he was lent against the fridge.

"Safe!" Ryou yelled at him. "Safe is having no idea what happened and I waking up in a hospital with you beside my bed with no recollection of what happened." The apartment was quiet for a moment until he noticed the blood stain on Marik's shirt and remembered that the other had been injured as well. "I... I have something for that." Ryou put his cup down on the counter and rushed off, coming back moments later with a small box in his hands; he placed it all down onto the counter and turned about. "Take off the shirt." He ordered closing in the distance between them with a cotton ball.

Marik was still silent as he removed his shirt and jerked with a hiss at the cold touch. "I-I do feel safe with you." Ryou glanced up at him as he still worked on the cut across Marik's stomach. "I thought you were so brave coming to my aid like that.... though stupid for challenging someone with a knife."

"I had too." Marik spoke for the first time since walking into the apartment. He lifted Ryou's chin up, the boy straightened up a little more. "I wouldn't have been able to endure seeing you get hurt again."

Ryou bit his lip and lowered his head; unconsciously Ryou's fingers were fiddling with the hem of Marik's pants. "There is still so much I don't know." Ryou glanced up at him tears filled his eyes. "I'm scared all the time Marik when I'm not with you, whoever did this is still out there stalking me and I don't know why."

"Shh." Marik wrapped his arms about Ryou and pulled him against him. "You're safe here and I won't let anything happen to you." Marik closed the distance between their mouths and pressed their lips together, hearing the other's sharp intake of breath. Ryou let his eyes shut as he kissed back, gripping Marik tightly as the kiss became heated and passionate. He tangled his fingers in Ryou's snowy hair and deepened the kiss. Ryou's ankles give out on him due to standing on tip toe for so long; Marik bent down slightly and lifted Ryou up, the boy wrapped his legs about Marik's hips, he cupped Marik's face and continued to kiss him. Marik moved them towards the counter.

His hands roamed down the sides and back of Ryou's body as they continued their deep kiss... Marik hadn't realised how much he wanted this himself, to have Ryou in his arms, not because the other was frightened or needed protecting, but from the pure fact that the Ryou wanted _him_ just as much as Marik wanted Ryou.

Ryou for a moment pulled his lips away to get his breath, Marik pulled him back against him and smirked Ryou eliciting a soft moan before their lips pressed together once more. Marik grind his hips against the other, pleased when Ryou moaned again and his face almost instantly flushed pink.

Marik placed Ryou onto the counter by his waist as Ryou's hands pulled at his shirt, they separated for a moment to removing it, lips then locked back in a passionate kiss, Ryou's hands were now free and they roamed Marik's body, running over his well muscled shoulders, biceps, chest and stomach, Ryou's hands unfasten Marik's pants with shaky hands.

Marik pulled back only for a moment and pulled everything off from around Ryou's waist and then stepped back in-between the other's thighs while grabbing a bottle of oil and poured a good amount over his fingers. Ryou watched him intently as Marik dropped the bottle, with a gently nudge Ryou's legs parted, one resting on Marik's shoulder the other about his waist. Marik pressed a finger into Ryou's body and he shuddered at the feel of the tight heat and the gasp that fell from Ryou's lip. "Marik." He practically fell limp over the kitchenette counter.

Marik added another finger as he pulled Ryou a little closer to him, he lent down kissing, nipping and licking over the span of Ryou's chest, neck and stomach. Locked in another kiss, Marik added a third finger, stretching Ryou's body for something bigger. "I want you." Ryou wrapped his legs about Marik's waist in which forced the other to remove his fingers from Ryou's body and he firmly pressed his chest to Marik's.

To see Ryou like this would hunt his dreams forever and not in a bad way and Marik could foresee a cold shower for every morning. Marik wasn't complaining, he wanted this too, with one hand Marik shoved his pants down and kicked them off as he grabbed Ryou securely under his thighs and pulled him off the counter.

Ryou squeaked and tightened his arms about Marik's neck and legs about his waist. "Easy Ry, the bedroom isn't far." Marik had every doubt in his mind that they would make it to that bed. Ryou was writhing against him so hot and in need that Marik's short walk was the hardest he had ever done and he couldn't take it. He pressed Ryou's back to the hallway wall and pinned the other with his chest. Using one hand as a guild, he entered Ryou's body.

Ryou shuddered against him with a cry as Marik pushed all the way in. "Shh." Marik panted in his ear soothingly. "Relax, it'll pass." The comforting words weren't for Ryou alone but himself as well as Marik's body screamed 'yes!' and wanted to fuck Ryou into that wall.

Ryou panted, opening his eyes from when he had shut them to help block out the sudden sharp pain. "I'm okay."

"Good." Marik gave a somewhat feral growl, capturing Ryou's lips into another kiss as he pulled his member out half way and drove it back into Ryou's willing body and found a study rhythm almost right away. "Fuck!" Marik cursed along with Ryou's cry, he wasn't going to last long... it had been ages since he had anyone like this.

Marik pulled Ryou from the wall, still embedded in that tight little body to stagger towards the bedroom. Ryou was moving his hips up and down Marik's member on his own accord. "Fucking damn it!" Marik's legs gave out and they both tumbled to the hallway floor, Marik took the blunt of the fall on his back, Ryou pushed himself up bracing his arms on the other's chest. "Are you alright?" There was a small laugh to his concerned voice.

"Yeah," Marik then rolled and Ryou yelped when his sweat damp back hit the cool floor. Grabbing Ryou's leg and hooked it over his shoulder and the pale thigh about his waist, Marik retook up his rhythm once more.

Suddenly the pale body that was wrapped so tightly about him, tuned tanned, limbs were suddenly longer, body was a little fuller and he was now staring down into bright pools of liquid lilac that was shadowed by light blonde hair. Marik just started, his breath caught in his throat as it was now his former Host that writhed beneath him, suddenly the grip on him tightened and _Malik _gave a cry and his whole body trembled with the force of his climax "_I love you."_ It came out faint like someone had whispered the words in the back of Marik's mind and with only a few short thrusts of his hips he followed over the edge coming deep in the body under him.

**

* * *

**

"That's it Grandpa." Yugi sighed happily as he flipped the sign to 'closed' on the shops front door. He paused a moment to glance about the dark street.

"It's been one long day." The old man said dropping an unopened box onto the counter. "I'll start on dinner."

Yugi frowned at suddenly seeing his reflection come into focus and his stomach twisted up in nervousness. "Where is Yami?" It was rare that Yugi lost track of Yami for the boy liked to know at all times what Yami was doing and where he was.

"Oh." The old man thought on it for a moment. "I sent him to the basement to look for those..." He was cut off as Yugi sprinted by him and rushed down the hallway into the house and to the basement door.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted rushing down the stairs of the basement and coming to a stop.

"You sounded like a herd of elephants coming down those stairs." Yami's deep laugh sent nothing but chills down Yugi's spine as his dark half sat before that old antique wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Yugi was on the verge of a panic attack. '_Has he seen it?'_

"Hopefully he's going to hang himself." Bakura said on the other side of the basement.

"In your dreams thief." Yami flipped him off with a one finger salute.

Bakura only snorted and smirked in nothing short of amusement. "Don't let pride get in your way Pharaoh, I'll teach you how to do a noose, only if you left me push you."

"He's something I'll teach you, fuck off!" Yami growled, Bakura just laughed, it never seemed to become tiresome to get Yami angrily frustrated.

"Stop arguing!" Yugi shouted. "Yami what are you doing down here?" He tried again and hopefully without Bakura's smartass sarcasm.

Yami pulled out of the wardrobe a few more boxes and one of them was the shoe box. "Grandpa sent me down here for a box of old cards..." Yami sighed opening each box one at a time. "Something about them coming back into circulation," He muttered offhandedly.

Yugi's mind was shutting down as he tried to think on what to do, how to get Yami away from that box without him looking into it, his eyes darted to Bakura for an answer, but the other was watching him. _'It's still closed... he hasn't looked in it yet.'_ Voices whipped through Yugi's mind. _'Breathe Yugi; just tell him dinner is ready.' _Yugi took that deep breath. "Dinner... Grandpa wanted a hand with dinner." The lie was a little better. _'Just don't stare at the box you'll make him suspicious. Stay cool.' _Yugi smiled when Yami glanced at him. "He could really use your help... my arm is really hurting today." He rubbed at it for the extra effect.

"Jerking off will do that, you need to change hands more often." Bakura commented so casually and ducked the old brush that was amide at his head.

Yami muttered darkly under his breath. "Sure I'll just..." He turned his attention onto the shoe box.

'_HE'S GOING TO SEE!'_ Yugi jumped when he saw that Yami was about to open the box in his hands. "NO!" Yami stopped and glanced back over his shoulder at his former Host with narrowed eyes.

Bakura raised an eyebrow; it wasn't often that Yugi yelled at his other half.

"Grandpa told me he found the cards in the storage room in the shop and you shouldn't waste your time down here."

Yami frowned looking at the shoe box in his hands.

'_Put it back, put it back, put it back.' _Yugi gripped the railing and let out a sigh of relief when Yami shoved the shoe box back into the wardrobe followed by everything else he had pulled out before hand.

"Alright," Yami got up. "Is Grandpa in the kitchen?" He asked approaching his former Host.

"Yeah." Yugi watched him go up the stairs and vanish from sight, he would have to move the box later tonight and find somewhere where it would be safely out of Yami's reach. Suddenly Bakura was right before him; Yugi yelped and jumped back into the wall.

"Your time is running out." Bakura hissed leaning in. "and once I'm free you're dead." A cold chill ran up Yugi's body setting off goosebumps all over. Yugi turned without a word and rushed up the stairs locking the basement door behind him, knowing it wouldn't keep that dark Spirit down there, but it helped ease him a little.

**

* * *

**

Marik woke sometime later, still laying in the middle of the hallway, a pillow under his head and a sheet thrown over him, the smell of cooking lingered in the air. "Ryou?" Marik sat up, his body stiff from laying on the hard floor, noises in the kitchenette told him exactly where the boy was. He groaned, it happened again, every damn time he had sex with anyone those three stupid words he would utter and he'd have to do damage control which left a range of broken hearts or stalkers in his wake. He had hoped that Ryou of all would be spared from his mental fuck-ups. He spotted all his clothing folded neatly beside him. Marik growled as he got up grabbing his jeans and pulled them on and then headed for the kitchen.

Ryou moved about so easily knowing where everything was, the boy was fully dressed again, he even had socks on. Marik cursed under his breath and made his presents known. "It smells good." Marik stopped just behind him and was able to see over his shoulder on what was cooking on the stove. Ryou stiffened for a moment, his heart leaping into his throat and his breath stopped.

Marik rubbed the back of his neck and with a sigh and tried to fix what damage might have been done, for Hosts were so easily persuaded with such words. "About before, what I said when we were..." He trailed off. Ryou waited, if Marik hugged him right at this moment the other would have meant what he said, Ryou's heart now sped up painfully in his chest. "I didn't."

"It's okay." Ryou turned about, his heart sinking to the souls of his feet. "What we are doing is a crush at best. Don't worry I'm not going to look into what we did too deeply. It was just sex after all." Ryou kept his voice even, though his eyes were burning with tears he tried to hold them back. Now he just felt cheap and dirty. "And people say stuff like that all the time; it's only to make the other feel better, right?" Ryou didn't really know what was said or done when one was having sex, he only presumed on this from what he got from watching movies.

Marik was shocked and relieved at the same time that Ryou was taking the situation for his 'I love you' words so well, better then all his past partners had. "Right." Marik agreed with a smile tugging at his lips.

Ryou turned back around and adjusted the setting on the stove before he turned back around once more to face Marik who backed up a little. "This will be ready in ten minutes; I'm going for a quick shower." Ryou was gone, heading down the hallway before Marik could say anything. Ryou stopping briefly to pick up the pillow he had placed under Marik's head and the sheets.

Marik turned with a growl cursing as he angrily kicked the cupboard door a few times, almost putting his foot through it. Why did he have to destroy a good thing? This was why he kept his distance from everyone, because his damn Host still to this day plagued his mind and it didn't matter how far he ran, Malik in some way was still fucking with his life.

**

* * *

**

**TBC. **

A lot of stuff came out in this chapter, well I think so anyway. I have a feeling that from here on in it's going to get more interesting, don't think there are too many chapters left... **R&R **(love and Cookies)


	13. Passing Ownership

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi. . No spoilers here. The plot is mine and that's all.

**Chapter 13: **Passing Ownership

**

* * *

**

Yugi rolled over and opened his eyes, squinting at the clock through the darkness, it glowed a dull red of 2:36 am. Pushing himself up with his good arm, he carefully removed Yami's limbs from around him and got to his feet. Without a sound, he crept across the room taking up his flashlight and left the room.

He only turned on his flashlight when he was out of the bedroom and the door was closed behind him, tiptoeing down the hallway to the bottom floor of the house. He stopped on the ground floor for a moment and listened... Not a sound, other than a dripping tap in the kitchen and a ticking clock in the hallway.

Yugi had to do this swiftly and silently as possible.

Light footed, he dashed to the basement door, avoiding the stairs that creaked under foot, Yugi rushed to the old wardrobe, opening the doors. He knelt down and started to pull out the shoe box. Quickly checking the contents inside, making sure it was all there, the gold bits shone dully in the poor light.

"I must move you now." Yugi whispered to it as he shut the lid of the shoe box, closed the wardrobe. "I'll try tomorrow." Yugi dashed upstairs and stopped in the hallway, thanking himself for his occasional laziness of leaving his school bag by the front door. He shoved the shoe box into his backpack and zipped it up... it was risky leaving the box so exposed, but he could grantee that Yami wouldn't come within five foot of his bag. Yami took no interest what so ever in his school life or his social one for that matter, so it should be safe.

Yugi turned and walked to the kitchen, a little hot milk would hit the spot and help calm him down and sleep. He just sat down and took his first sip of his warm milk when a familiar cold hand landed on his head. "Everything dark and sinister comes out to play... so why is little Yugi taking in such company?" Bakura removed his hand from atop of Yugi's head and sat down next to him.

"My arm was..."

"Cut the crap... you're moving it, why?" Bakura narrowed his eyes, his white hair falling partly over his face as he glanced towards the hallway and back to the boy.

Yugi hated it when Bakura would suddenly become lucid. "Yami almost found it." Yugi whispered. "It's one thing that you are here... today in the basement Yami almost found it." Silence blanketed the room and Bakura's face twisted up in confusion and thoughtfulness. "I couldn't sleep." Yugi tried again hoping to the throw the other off and make him think they were just having a general conversation.

Bakura looked away, his face expressionless. "You give _**it**_ to the right person and we'll be both free." Bakura looked at him a confident seriousness laced his voice. "If you have what it takes."

"What would happen to me if I did?" Yugi bit his lip, to be free, to be a normal person frightened him, he saw the anguish that Ryou had gone through time and time again and it wasn't something Yugi wanted to experience first hand.

"Loneliness so big that it will consume you body and soul. Sadness that not even time will heal and you'll feel as though you are rotting from the inside out." Yugi stood, staring down at him for a long moment, before his hand stretched out and slapped the dark Spirit across the face, before running out of the kitchen.

What did Yugi expect something that made him feel whole as a person and then to cut it away so completely would leave such a void, on one could get over it or heal it... but one could learn to live with it.

Bakura slowly stood from the kitchen chair and wandered into the hallway and stopped by the front door and stared down at the backpack... He needed to get it to Malik for he was the only one that could help him find Ryou.

**

* * *

**

Ryou woke that morning with a note on the pillow, Marik was at work complete with instructions to be careful in his absence and he would be back later that day. Ryou kept himself busy for most of the day, but he couldn't keep out the thoughts of what had transpired between them last night... As much as Ryou had enjoyed every moment of what Marik had done to him, but the way he had thrown himself at Marik, like he was some common whore and on top of that expected Marik to completely mean the words he had said.

He was so messed up right now, with his memories shut off even to himself by amnesia and intruding in on Marik's life, Ryou truly felt horrid for what he had done.

"Marik!" Came a voice over the sudden insistent knocking.

Ryou placed down the basket of laundry onto the table and answered the door. Miss. Yamauchi looked to be in tears and in distress. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked concerned opening the door wider.

"Mr. Perkins has gotten himself stuck in the air vent in my apartment. Don't know how he got in there, but he's stuck." Ryou could imagine as the cat was so overweight from years of being fed so well.

"Ok, just give me a moment." Ryou said retreating back into the apartment, grabbing a flashlight and his shoes, he turned about to see Marik home from work and talking to the old woman at the door.

"Let me change." Marik said walking towards Ryou. Miss Yamauchi turned away and walked back to her apartment to comfort her distort cat.

Ryou followed Marik to the bedroom and watched the other undress; muscles were in all the right places, not to large but noticeable and rippled with every movement, it was the job Marik did that kept him in shape and Ryou was very appreciative for it. Thoughts of having that hard body pressed against him or holding him or thrusting into him... Ryou bit his lip and chased away the thoughts before they made him a complete slave to such emotions and hopefully put a stop to the start of his arousal. He hadn't notice standing right before Marik with his hand on the other's chest. "I'm doing laundry; I can wash that for you." Even though Marik had removed his work shirt, he still had on an under Tee-shirt on. Ryou added as an afterthought, "Your pants too." He blushed as his fingers stopped at the button of Marik's pants and pulled his hand away and moved back.

With a knowing smirk Marik removed his Tee-shirt and pants and held them out while muttering, "Perv."

Ryou who took them added once again, "All in the name of laundry." He turned and walked from the room and once again someone was knocking on the door.

Tossing Marik's clothes into the already full basket, he answered the door. "Hello Ryou." Miss Hitomi greeted happily. "Is your husband home?"

Ryou shook his head; there was no telling this woman that they weren't married. "Marik just got home."

"Oh wonderful!" She clapped her hands together. "Tell pumpkin, that I need two light bulbs fixed and my thermostat is on the fritz again."

"I'll send him right over." Miss Hitomi shuffled down the hallway as Marik came out of the bedroom changed in jeans and a sleeveless top. Ryou quickly filled Marik in on what the old woman wanted as he picked up the basket, arms wrapped about him and he was pulled back against Marik's chest. His chin lifted and turned meeting dark lavender eyes.

"You do know that you're not my maid." Marik glanced at the basket and then back to Ryou's darker eyes.

"It's mostly mine as well." Ryou muttered his heart slammed about in his chest and he held his breath as Marik kissed his lips, removing the basket from Ryou's hands and turned him about to press against him better; he fisted white locks as Ryou obediently parted his lips for the tongue that instantly filled his mouth. Ryou felt the hand cup his rear end and his feet left the ground for a moment and he was sat on the table edge.

"The joys of being young." A voice broke the mood.

Marik pulled back with a lick of his lips and greeted the old man at his open door with a growl. "Spooky." Ryou slipped off the table with a blush and straightened himself up.

"Sorry Marik, I can come back later." The old man had a teasing smile on his face.

"It's alright." Marik said as he cupped one side of Ryou's face once more stealing a kiss. Ryou squeaked and flushed even more and it seemed that Marik was talking to him rather than Spooky. Marik now had his attention on the old man. "I've got a few jobs that need doing right away." Marik informed him as he walked to the door.

"I have a few jobs for you as well." Spooky held out a small list, they were always jobs that the old man couldn't do himself due to his age and he never abused Marik's good nature or his offer to help wherever he could.

**

* * *

**

Ryou tightly held the basket as he now stood in the basement before the man-made laundry area. He really didn't like this basement, it was so poorly lit and dark, real dark in some corners. He slowly walked by the gate and assessed what was being used and what wasn't. A few of the dryers were going as well as a few of the washers. He found a few that weren't in use, however he only needed one. He loaded up the washer. "Look at you playing Marik's little house wife."

Ryou froze up missing the 'out of order' sign on the washer lid as it slammed down and made him jerk away and faced the hooded figure that stood at the only exit and entrance. "You traded off your dark soul for another dark soul that isn't yours in the name of finding protection... I always thought that Bakura was a slippery bastard to pin down... to get rid of. But you, you're like a cockroach."

"I didn't trade him off for anyone!" Ryou backed up as the figure moved slowly towards him. "Marik... Marik will be here any moment." Ryou tried hoping the other would take his bluff and leave.

"Liar!" The other yelled slamming his first down on the washing machine making Ryou jerk in fright.

"What do you want?" Ryou was quickly running out of room, if he knew what the other wanted, Ryou was more than happy to give it to the other if it meant that he would leave him alone.

"You." The other purred in a way that made Ryou's skin crawl. "Who would have thought that all the times Bakura was sent away, it was _you _that brought him back!" The other slowed in his approach knowing Ryou couldn't go anywhere. "You were so smart and even cocky to think no one would notice." The figure moved forward again. "But I did!" Ryou held in his gasp as his back hit the brick wall. "You freed Bakura completely from yourself, were as others still remain bonded... Did you not think I wanted to be free as well?" Ryou's eyes darted about as he franticly looked for his chance to escape. He didn't know what the other was talking about and Ryou didn't want to stay and find out. "Did you think you could get away with it, that no one would come after you?" He lunged forward.

The lights suddenly flickered on and off and Ryou put all his weight in and pushed the other aside and made his escape from the basement.

Ryou rushed up the stairs and was tripped halfway up by the hand that grabbed his foot. He hit the stairs hard; the edges of the steps dug in and made him cry out in pain. "I told you I'd get you sooner or later." He pulled Ryou's ankle jerking him down.

There was nothing to grip and Ryou wasn't going to let the other pin him down. He lent up on his hands and with his free leg, kicked the other in the chest, who tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs and laid in a heap on the bottom floor. Ryou shot up the rest of the way on this feet and hands and out the door at the top.

Ryou tried to lock the door, but his hands trembled so much that they didn't function right and he couldn't grip the small latch. He gave up and rushed for the lift and hit the button more than needed. "C'mon! C'mon!" Ryou urged it glancing over his shoulder very now and then, until the lights shut down completely with a soft boom sound. Ryou gasped pressing his back to the lift doors. He couldn't see a thing, his heart raced in his chest and he hoped for some miracle that Marik would appear before him and save him from his attacker.

Ryou glanced up as the lights flickered on and off again and noticed the figure was now standing at the other end of the small hallway staring him down and moving forward slowly at first. "I want the item Ryou, whole or broken, I need it!"

**

* * *

**

"C'mon Perkins!" Marik grunted laying on the floor with a torch held in his hand awkwardly and his other arm so far down ventilation shaft that the edges were cutting into his underarm and shoulder. "I'll never call you names again if you just come out..." His eyes widened as the cat gave a soft cry and turned his back on Marik and laying down for a nap. "You good for nothing dust brush! I'm going to feed you to the first rat I see!" Marik glanced up with a frown as the lights flickered on and off and stayed off. "Shit!" He wondered if Ryou used that faulty washing machine, but he had placed a warning sign on it maybe it was something else he would have to spend his night hunting down whatever the problem was.

Marik grunted as he got up, he helped the old woman light some candles, in case the power went out again. "I'll be back." He instructed Miss Yamauchi to keep trying to get her cat out.

He left the apartment and headed for the only lift in the building, he had to shut it down until the power was fixed or someone could get trapped inside it.

**

* * *

**

Ryou cried out as something hit him in the arm; it tore his sleeve up and his skin. He cried out again covering his head and ears as deafening sounds of the metal doors dented inwards by an unseen force that hit it over and over again and Ryou was sure that whatever it was, was meant to hit him.

The doors suddenly parted and Ryou fell through them, hitting the ground and the other was on top of him, pinning him down. "You got away from me last time; I'm tired of waiting, give me what I want, now!"

Ryou struggled with all he had and managed to get his leg up and kicked the other off him and shoved him out the doors. Ryou panting scuffed backwards on the floor until his back hit the lift wall watching fearfully as the other got up stretching his arm out towards Ryou and muttered a few words.

Suddenly glass from above him shattered and fell over him; Ryou shielding his head with his arms, the glass nicked into his skin regardless as it spilled over everything within the lift. The doors right at that moment closed on the other. "NO! NO!" Ryou flinched as he moved his hands to cover his ears trying to block out the other's screams and the sound of metal being hit and bending, his attacker was still trying to get to him.

Ryou hoped the doors would hold and once again he was thrown in to complete darkness as the lift shut down... He silenced himself, held his own panting breath and listened, everything was hypersensitive to the point of hearing his own heartbeat racing in his ears, would his attack be able to get in so much easier now that the power was off, would the doors simply open without having power to them... "Marik." Ryou huddled to himself against the wall and hoped he was found soon before anything more happened.

**

* * *

**

"Are you alright, Ryou?" Marik asked as he walked into the laundry, the beam from his flashlight swept over the dark area. "Ryou?" He frowned at seeing the basket empty and upside down on the floor. "Damn it!" Marik walked over and noticed Ryou had used the out of order machine that he had on his 'fix it' list. He picked up the basket and placed it down on another washer and opened the lid of the faulty machine and turned about for the fuse box.

Marik opened the large box on the wall and flipped all the switches to 'on'...moments later the building powered up and lights turned on as well as all the washers and dryers. Marik did wonder where Ryou had gone during the power-out.

He headed for stairs that lead to the lift so he could turn it back on as well. He walked through the door and towards the lift and slowed in his walk at seeing the dents in the metal doors and the drops of blood on the floor. Marik hoped no one had hurt themselves when the lights went out.

He turned on the lift and the doors chimed opened... Marik wasn't expecting Ryou bleeding from his arms and laying on his side unconscious in a mess of broken glass. "Ryou!" Marik rushed in.

**

* * *

**

Marik nervously watched as Hitomi assessed the damage done to Ryou. The old woman had been a doctor in her youth and had insisted on looking Ryou over upon seeing the boy being carried in Marik's arms. "How odd," She muttered to herself.

"What?" Marik was over her shoulder looking as well.

"This appears to be nothing but gravel rash and... also bites marks..." She straightened up and wrapped Ryou's arm up in a bandage. "Keep the wound clean, apply this cream twice a day and keep it bandaged and your wife should be fine pumpkin." She smiled, finishing what she was doing. The other wounds were nothing but small cuts and a few bruises that didn't need much attention at all. "It worries me that your sweet wife was attacked in this very building... to say that it frightens me would be an understatement." She turned looking at Marik.

It was apparent that whoever was after Ryou meant business, if this attacker was prepared to come after Ryou in the only place Marik had thought the boy would have at least been safe. "Don't worry; I think Ryou was their main target." Marik would make this attack know that he too meant business.

"The sick bastard... the reason I don't use lifts, rapists!" Hitomi said sternly. "Poor Ryou, with his good looks I'm surprised he isn't constantly having to run in order to save his... chastity. I'm glad Ryou has such a strong husband to take care of him." She shuffled towards the door.

"Ryou's not my... never mind." Marik opened the door for her. "Thank you again Miss. Hitomi."

"My pleasure pumpkin." She patted him gently on the cheek as she passed him. "Make sure he gets plenty of rest... no hanky-panky." Hitomi warned him with a level voice. "He's in shock so be sure to keep him warm as well." With that she left, Marik shut the door and leant against it.

There was only one person he knew of that could get into Ryou's mind and find out what was really going on that was worth almost killing the boy over... Marik's curiosity broke free and he too now wanted to know what was so important about the former host of the Ring.

**

* * *

**

Malik towel dried his hair while walking out of the bathroom, having washed away the drowsiness that the medication given to him, always left him in such an exhausted state each morning. A good hit of caffeine and Malik hoped he would be feeling like himself. "Sleep well?" Tearing the towel from off his head and jumped back with a frightened yelp, Malik tumbled and fell on his rear end and staring up at the dark Spirit of the Ring.

"Damn it!" Malik got up after a moment of making sure his heart was still in his chest. "Bakura! Don't do that! You scared me half way to hell." Malik huffed walking by him.

"Half way to hell?" Bakura raised an eyebrow and followed the other to the small kitchenette.

"Never mind." Malik muttered getting his coffee ready and watched Bakura from the corner of his eye. "Why are you here?" Malik was rather glad to see the other was still about and willing to see him.

"You have a visitor." Bakura turned towards the door just as someone knocked on it.

"A what?" Malik walked about the counter and stood by Bakura staring at the door as if it were about to attack him.

"You know someone who comes to see you." Bakura filled him in. "They call them guests. Ryou had a lot of them... well his father mostly when he was alive."

"I know what a visitor is!" Malik snapped at him then lowered his voice asking Bakura. "Who is it?" The knocking came again this time his name was called out through the door and Malik recoiled with a gasp.

"Yugi." Bakura moved towards the door, Malik grabbed him by the arm, the Spirit glanced back to see the other had paled and his eyes were wide as if witnessed an unspeakable horror.

"Don't... don't! You can't, don't let him in." Malik backed up shaking so badly that Bakura turned about to face him front on.

"Malik." Bakura reached out to place his hand on the other's shoulder, what had gotten Malik so damn frightened. "He has something that you need to take possession of."

"Don't care!" Malik backed up out of reach and fell against an armchair and toppled over; he scrambled to his feet and ran for the window. He had to get out, he wouldn't go through it again, he wouldn't... no one knew he was here and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Malik." Bakura approached him trying to stop him.

"NO!" Malik threw the window open his hands gripped the windowsill and before he could get out, Bakura had wrapped his arms about him and pulled him back. "NO! Let me go!" Malik struggled with all he had.

"Malik." Bakura tried calming him down. "I'll not let anything happened to you, I'm here."

"No." Malik turned wide frightened tear filled eyes onto Bakura's narrow darker ones. "You don't understand." He was begging. "Let me go, I can't." There was just suddenly not enough air in the world and Malik started to hyperventilate and with it his limbs weakened and crumbled against the other, Bakura eased them both to the floor and rocking Malik in his arms, he seemed to calm down after a good few long moments.

Bakura muttered in his ear, knowing Malik was having a panic attack, Ryou often had them, he vaguely remembered what to do, hold them and talk to them until it passed since he didn't have anything on him to help. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Him." Malik trembled in his arms glancing at door and thankful it was still locked. "Them. They knew, they knew and they still let it happen... Marik saw it, saw me." Malik started to gasp again for air. "I want, I want Marik."

"Shh." Bakura continued to hold him. "You can do this; all you need is to take the shoes box from him. I'm right here." Bakura stood watching as Malik lent against the wall, in the midst of a complete breakdown. Bakura had to do this quick, he walked to the door and unlocked it and opened it for Yugi who was still thankfully waiting. "Keep it quiet and set it down over there."

Yugi placed the shoe box down onto the kitchen counter and stopped at spotting the other. "Malik?" He hadn't see then other in so long and he hadn't seemed to have changed much, maybe he was a little bit thinner, but the same none the less. "Are you alright?" Yugi approached, but was stopped by Bakura.

"Get out!" Malik yelled at him, Yugi jumped and backed up, until Malik screamed at him a second time to leave and that was when Yugi fled the room, it was all out of his hands now, all he could do was sit back and wait to see what was to come.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

Really not much to say, but **R&R** (love and cookies)


	14. Broken Things

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi. . No spoilers here. The plot is mine.

**Beta**: Strange Liou.

**Chapter 14: Broken Things**

* * *

Bakura watched as Malik seemed to break down emotionally right before his eyes. He was trembling visibly, his back thumping against the wall as he rocked, tugging his hair as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Malik," Bakura made to approach when suddenly gravity crashed down on him. He fell to his knees, grasping at his chest. It was as if someone was ripping the life right out of his body. His vision darkened and he collapsed face first into the carpet, choking out, "Not again." Bakura slid out a hand towards Malik, desperate for any relief from his pain. "Malik..." He saw the boy wasn't responding and scraped the rest of his energy to scream, "Malik!"

Malik snapped out of his stupor. The former Host wiped away his tears with his sleeve and crawled across the floor to the fallen dark soul. He carefully rolled him onto his back and partly onto his lap. "Bakura..." Malik gasped holding onto him, "What's happening?"

Bakura fought with everything in him to keep his eyes open to stay connected to the world, but he was losing the battle and felt himself being pulled away.

"Bakura." Malik looked and sounded panicked. "Don't leave me."

Bakura gradually relaxed. "The pain... has stopped." He sighed in relief, and reached up to brush his fingers across Malik's cheek. "I've been away too long... time is running out."

Malik cried out when Bakura suddenly became covered in blood again, his clothes torn and stained like the first night they had met. "Nonononononono!" Malik shook him. "Stay with me, fight it!"

The moment the words left his mouth, a blinding light filled the hotel room. Then, with a loud crack, Bakura and the light vanished.

Malik, shocked for a moment, turned his eyes onto the shoe box to see all the broken bits of gold glow. They pulsed a few times like a heartbeat before fading. His hands shook as he picked up the box and watched as the lighting from the room caught on the gold and making it gleam.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would come into the possession of the Ring like this.

* * *

Yugi ran, hoping to out run the thoughts in his mind; he had spent years blocking them out. Despite having his head down and tears blurring his vision he managed to dodge everyone on the street.

A sense of relief had washed over him now that he didn't have the contents of the shoes-box in his care. He hoped that whatever Bakura had planed might in some twist of fate further his own plans. His heart raced painfully in his chest as ideas of a life with just himself and Grandpa lit his hope anew.

He shook his head wiping at his tears. It was impossible to achieve what he wanted. He saw how much pain Ryou had gone through and Yugi didn't think that he had the strength to go through it himself. _'It's dangerous to think like that stop, stop it now.' _The voice in the back of his mind made itself known as it often did. '_He'll know what you're thinking; he can read minds.'_

"Shut up!" Yugi yelled back and sped up in his run home.

'_Foolish boy, Bakura and Ryou will never help you for what you did to them.' _It sneered at him.

"Yugi?"

His good arm was snagged and he was pulled about. He stumbled on his feet as his arm was released and, for a terrifying moment, he lost all feeling in his body at the thought that Yami had found him.

"Yugi."

The world came crashing back in blinding light and the deafening noise of the street when he finally focused on the person before him.

Yugi gasped and stumbled backwards again, hands reached out grabbing him by the shoulders to stable him. "Ishizu?" Yugi's heart was pounding so painfully hard that he feared he might have a heart attack.

"Come." She moved in just as Yugi felt that he could no longer stand on his own. Her arms wrapped about him and guided him into a diner.

She ordered some water and placed him down onto a chair. "Breathe," she instructed calmly and firmly.

Yugi downed the glass of water in huge gulps and took a moment to regain his bearings.

Ishizu waited patiently, and said, "You look terrible." She was as truthful as ever. "I'm glad to see you once again."

Yugi nodded. "Me too." Again it looked like she was waiting for something, her eyes pinning him in place. He shifted and cleared his throat. "How's... how's Malik?" Her eyes darkened and instantly Yugi regretted asking. Despite only seeing him not too long ago Yugi was generally curious on how Malik was really doing when he wasn't in a hysterical mess. "Sorry." This stomach twisted up and his throat tightened.

"Yugi?"

He glanced at her, her blue eyes drifted to his bandaged arm and back up again.

"Are you alright?"

He shook his head no and then nodded yes.

"You're so shaken up."

"You frightened me." Yugi replied tightly.

"I apologize it was not my intention." She titled her head slightly to the left, her eyes never leaving his.

"What can I get you?" A waitress asked with her small book in hand.

"Something warm for the boy."

Yugi shook his head and tried to tell them that he was fine.

"One hot chocolate coming up," She said in a cheery voice and bounced away.

"How have you been keeping?" Her eyes once again drifted to his arm, like she knew the truth.

"Fine." Yugi offered the simple lie.

"What happened to your arm? It looks serious." She sat back in her seat.

"A sports accident at school, it's getting better slowly." Yugi hugged his bad arm more tightly to his body.

"A sports accident, really? To me it looks like your arm was shattered by a deflected spell from a shadow monster."

Yugi froze in his seat. The truth never escaped her.

"Forgive me." She smiled again. "Memories of my past as a priestess and healing such battle wounds hunt me often."

"I should go." Yugi was about to rise to his feet when the drink she had ordered him arrived and placed down before him.

"Please sit." Ishizu gestured to the hot steaming drink. "Don't let it go to waste." Yugi slowly sat down watching her carefully. He would not answer anymore of her questions. In fact he wasn't going to talk to her anymore. Yugi glanced up at her from time to time over the rim of his cup. Had Bakura in some way twisted her up in his plains? did he send her to help him? If anyone could save him it was her. _'Ask her now she can save us. She knows. How could she not know? She sees everything. Get up and leave, you're making things worse, leave now you coward! You'll never be free.' _Yugi shut his eyes as the voices got so loud that his head hurt.

'_Yugi.' _Yami's voice sliced through the others, like an ice-pick driven through his head. How could he have let his walls down? How could he have let his _other _into his mind? Stupid, stupid, Yugi cursed himself over and over again.

"Yugi."

He snapped his eyes open to see her kneeling before him with a worried look on her face.

"You blacked out on me." Her tone was worried and suspicious.

"I really have to go." Yugi got to his feet making her step away. "Thank you so much for the drink." He bowed his head. "It was good to see you again." He turned to walk away; he needed to get home, now!

"Yugi wait!" Ishizu had grabbed his shoulder gently stopping him. "Do you see Ryou often? I'm looking for him, but no one seems to know where he is." Yugi bowed his head; she sounded so concerned, but she had always been that way for the bearers of the Items. Their safety was her personal duty and she took it seriously. Did that mean she knew?

"We are not friends... I mean we were friends at one point, but not anymore..." Yugi trailed off but her stare darkened with worry. "We became distant from him for his own good; we stopped talking to him..." Yugi blocked out the flashes of memory that weren't his.

"Why?" she pressed in such a tone that Yugi couldn't ignore her and he held back a sob.

"Ya–... Bakura demanded it that way. He was abusing Ryou. He was jealous, driven mad by what he couldn't have and no one could stand up to the Darkness that Bakura is – was. Ryou would take days, weeks off school and when he did turn up. He was black and blue and wrapped in bandages." Yugi with his head still bowed and holding back tears. "Ryou was truly my best friend." Yugi broke from her hold and ran from the dinner and headed home.

Ishizu watched the boy run; things were worse then what she had originally thought, there was a great imbalance with the Item bearers. It was time to go see Marik; Ishizu knew that she would not be well received. She stepped out of the dinner, it was getting late and she had left her address book back at the hotel room. Besides all that, she had left Malik alone for too long.

* * *

In the short time Hitomi had came in to check up on Ryou, Marik had ducked out of the apartment, down the laundry stopping in the stairwell. The hairs on the back of Marik's neck stood on end. Up the stairs and to the door, Marik stepped through it and his skin crawled. The scrapings on the short hallway walls, the marks in the broken elevator doors, the shattered glass inside, the blood on the floor. Marik growled, he hadn't noticed it before, someone had used shadow magic and it was powerful for something that should have weakened over time. Only three people he knew could use shadow magic that was himself, Bakura and the Righteous Bastard. Since himself and the Righteous Bastard had no real reason to go after Ryou like this, it only enforced his original thoughts it was Bakura and the way he can came after Ryou meant that Bakura wanted his former host dead... which didn't came off as a surprise since Bakura had murdered all his past hosts.

Marik snarled as he turned away, despite Bakura being his ally, he would kill the bearer of the Millennium Ring next they met.

Marik shut the elevator down so no one in the building could use it until it was fixed, and returned to his apartment. Hitomi left with a pat to Marik's shoulder telling him that Ryou should wake soon.

Marik once again sat on the coffee and lent forward brushing the hair from Ryou's face. "Don't worry; I'll make sure that bastard gets what's coming to him." Marik promised caressing Ryou's cheek. "I'll make sure he never comes near you again."

"Bakura, I'll try harder," Ryou mumbled, tears slipped from closed eyelids.

Marik froze. The anger that Marik had kept contained, erupted. He picked up the two cups from that morning and flung them across the room. Marik would make it so that Ryou would never again have a reason to speak that bastard's name.

"Marik!" Ryou jerked upright, wide awake. Marik had no time to react as Ryou jumped up on his feet and into his arms.

"He came after me." Ryou muttered into his chest while clutching at his shirt. "He came after me, here."

"You are safe with me." Marik lifted Ryou's chin. "Just tell me who it is and I'll stop them right now."

"I don't know," Ryou clutched at his head. "I was running for my life." He placed his forehead against Marik's chest and Marik offered what little comfort he could. "I see him in my mind and dreams, but he's always shrouded by shadows."

"What can I do to help you feel safe?"

"Stay like this a little longer." Ryou wrapped his arms about Marik's waist and snuggled in closer.

"Anything you want." Marik rested his chin on top of Ryou's head.

* * *

Ishizu couldn't shake the slight feeling that things would escalate soon enough.

"Ridiculous," she muttered to herself and placed the feelings down to the bizarre meeting with Yugi and the thought of seeing Marik soon. "Malik, I'm back," she called. Besides she wouldn't let the situation get that far.

"Malik?" She called out again when she got no reply, and wandered through the hotel room looking for him.

She didn't have to look far. He was on the floor of the living area, rocking himself.

"Malik." She rushed to his side falling on her hands and knees. She fought to keep herself from reaching out and touching him. He was staring at the wall, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Malik what happened?" A note of panic in her voice; it was another one of his episodes. "Malik talk to me." How long had he been like this? What would have set him off? Had he been crying this whole time she had been gone? She grit her teeth together and cursed the name in her mind, Bakura. She should have known better then to leave her little brother in the hands of that psychopath.

"Bakura!" Ishizu hissed under her breath as she got to her feet. "Where are you?" She dashed to the kitchen ripped open the fridge door and pulled out a syringe. She returned to Malik's side, pulled the cap off with her teeth, and injected it into his arm. Ishizu watched him closely for any reaction. He didn't flinch nor did he fight her, he simply stopped rocking. "It'll help you get some rest," she murmured. He started to fall sideways until Ishizu reached out her hand under his head and guided him to lie on the floor. So many times she had considered putting him in a special hospital where he would get the help he needed. Ishizu sighed; he was only getting worse.

"It wasn't my fault." Malik's voice cracked. "He forced me."

"I know." Ishizu brushed his hair from his face and wished that he would came out and say what happened to him to make him so... broken.

"Marik didn't... love me at all." He turned clouded eyes onto her. "Don't leave me alone." Malik was fighting a losing battle against the drug that was fast at work in his system. "Marik left me. Bakura left me... I'm alone in the darkness."

"I'm right here, I won't go anywhere." Ishizu wiped away her own tears; she hated seeing him in so much pain. Once she was sure he was no longer conscious, she let herself break down and sob out her helplessness.

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his front door and slipped inside without so much as a sound and glanced about. He was alone. Yugi sighed, removed his shoes, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" came Yami's smooth voice.

Yugi whipped about with a gasp and backed up, instantly spotting his Dark half leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"I felt pure panic from you..." Yami moved forward and placed a gentle hand on Yugi's good shoulder.

Yugi roped in the urge to run. "I... I almost got hit by a car today, it really frighted me." Yugi's heart seized up when Yami's eyes narrowed and his head titled to the side. Yugi had never been a good liar but he was learning how slowly.

"Poor thing," Yami purred gently pulling Yugi into his arms and held him. "I can still feel you shaking."

"I'm fine now." It was moments like this that sparked up old feelings of love towards Yami...

"That's good to hear." Yugi shut his eyes when he felt lips move against his ear. "You know we haven't spent a night together in so long." Yami pulled back but not enough for Yugi to be completely free of the other's hold. "I'm beginning to forget what you look like under all those clothes." He lightly chuckled.

"My arm is..." Yugi stopped at Yami's growl. "I'm exhausted and I have to get up early in the morning." Yugi gave him a smile and turned to leave, when long fingers grabbed his good arm and stopped him.

"I'm beginning to feel that you are avoiding me." A snarl clipped his tone.

Yugi gasped as the grip on his arm tightened painfully.

"No." Yugi swallowed thickly. "You're right." He moved his unwilling feet back to his Dark half and rose up on his toes and kissed Yami on the lips. "My room tonight after Grandpa is asleep."

"I look forward to it." Yami bent down placing a brief kiss to Yugi's lips before he walked away.

'_Someone, help me,' _The tears Yugi had been holding back broke free and he crumbled against the wall.

* * *

**TBC**

I kinda need to take a sit back and find the grand design for this fic before I lose sight of what needs to happen, so the next update should be a really good one. **R&R** (love and cookies)


	15. Ryou's Diary

Since posting a lot this weekend, it seemed that my writers block has cleared up and inspiration has hit me, YAY! For those of you who are a fan of my When Silence is Broken, I'm working very hard on it as well and hope to have it up soon. Anyway, another update so enjoy XD

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi. No spoilers here. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 15: Ryou's Diary. **

* * *

Malik slowly awakened being extra warm, very comfortable and the overwhelming feeling of being safe. Malik had almost forgotten what those feelings were like or waking up in such a situation that he would willingly welcome more sleep. The solid warm wall his back was pressed against moved. He noticed then that he was being held by someone, Malik now wide awake didn't know what to do, his heart seized up.

Malik freed himself from the arms and leg that were wrapped about him and in his haste; he tumbled to the floor with a thud and swiftly rose to his feet with the bedside lamp in his hand, to beat the son of a bitch who dared think they could get away with such actions... "I was having a good dream." Bakura mumbled with one dark eye barely open. "Come here." His words were slurred and Malik again froze staring at Bakura.

Was, was it ok to crawl back into that bed, to be engulfed by the arms of someone else's dark soul? Malik's chest twisted up painfully, words and feelings couldn't describe how much he wanted too; it even had him stepping towards the bed. He wanted too, he really did, but he had been there before with a dark soul, he wouldn't do it again.

"I can't." Malik took the quick escape out of the room only to bump into his sister.

"Morning," Ishizu greeted in her usual warm manner. Malik didn't respond as he dodged her ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, leaning on it. Malik needed a moment to catch his breath and steady his racing heart. "Malik?" She knocked on the door. "I ordered breakfast would you like some?"

"Leave me alone!" Malik snapped moving away from the door and heard her walk away. Malik went right for his bag on the basin, digging through it he pulled out his few bottles of prescribed medication.

An hour later Malik exited the bathroom dressed for the day and feeling less of a wreck and something close to _normal_. Heading in the general direction of the kitchenette his eyes however were on his closed bedroom door, wondering if Bakura was still sleeping. "I was worried you might have drowned." Malik froze again on the spot locking eyes with Bakura, who sat at the kitchen bench. "I was planning on going in there and rescuing you."

Malik averted his eyes. "I'm fine." He moved again when Bakura said nothing but stared at him in such a way that it spoke volumes that the other could see through his lie and read his thoughts... could he read thoughts? Malik glanced at him again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a small trip."

"A trip?" Malik roped in the need to flee the room and gripped onto the counter to anchor himself in place.

"To my house." Bakura raised an eyebrow.

Malik caught on right away. "That's not a bad idea getting a look at where all this started. You might even remember." Malik stopped talking as that need to run came stronger than ever. "But I don't..." The realization struck that he would have to leave the hotel, a chance that he may run into someone from the old days.

"I'll be with you all the way." Malik gasped and stepped backward into the counter, how did Bakura get so close so suddenly. "I need to do this and I need your help."

Malik glanced about for an escape, his mind shut down of any excuses so not to leave the hotel room. Malik again froze when his chin was gripped and tilted up and he once again locked eyes with Bakura who was but a kiss away, if only he lent in a little more. "I won't leave your side for a second."

Malik bit his lip, he had promised to help after all. "Alright." He breathed out and Bakura took a step away. Malik felt the sting of disappointment that Bakura hadn't kissed him... maybe, Malik thought, he just wasn't that kissable.

* * *

Yugi had to bite back a cry of pain as he awakened and moved. His body ached all over, some places more painful than others, which brought his attention to his good hand and found two of his fingers dislocated... Yugi couldn't recall all the events of last night, only that it was a painful blur. Yugi slowly sat up, seeing the bed sheets torn and bloody. His own body didn't fare much better, from cuts, bites and bruises. He'd have to throw them away without his Grandpa noticing... Yugi frowned, one thing he did remember and that was the amount of noise he had made would have gotten his Grandpa's attention.

Did his Grandpa know what had been happening to him all along and not care? Tears filled Yugi's eyes and the loneliness threatened to overwhelm him. Yugi refused to believe that his Grandpa would be ok with this if he knew. Yugi got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom as quickly as he could.

"Stop!" Yugi froze by the bathroom door that was ajar; Yami's muffled voice floated out into the hallway. Yugi moved closer peaking through the crack and tried to hear and see what was going on. "Please." Yami hissed at his refection in the mirror. "He won't ever forgive me." Yami gasped falling to his knees holding himself, hands covering his face. "You enjoyed it as much as I did, don't deny it."

Yugi leant forward a little too much and moved the door, instantly Yami's head snapped in the direction of the door and with a growl rose to his feet. Yugi gasped and backed up, he wasn't fast enough as he was grabbed onto and yanked into the bathroom and slammed against the closed door. "Spying on me?"

"No." Yugi shook his head his throat tightening in fear. "I didn't mean too, it's just that I can't let... Grandpa will be up soon and I don't think that he..."

"Easy pet." Yami let go and stepped back, which Yugi stopped talking and was thankful for the distance between them. "If you wanted to shower with me you could have just said so." Yami grinned in such a way that it sent chills up Yugi's spine.

"I can wait." Yugi went for the door handle; he'd had more than he could stand of Yami.

"Nonsense." Came the growl and narrowed eyes that promised a punishment far worse than last night if he disobeyed. Yugi removed the little clothing he had on as he approached the shower.

Yugi managed to get out of the house without Yami making too much of a fuss on skipping breakfast. Yugi glanced down at his dislocated fingers; he'd have to fix them soon, but most of all Yugi needed help getting rid of Yami forever, he'd do it not matter what it took.

* * *

"Are you sure no one is home?" Malik bit his lip looking at the front door to Ryou's house.

"I'm sure." Bakura reassured and watched Malik pick the lock. The trip over had been uneventful, but for the panic attack Malik had outside a construction site and Bakura had to hold him to prevent Malik from running away on him. The more distance they got from that work site the calmer Malik became.

The lock clicked and Malik pushed open the door, Bakura entered first with Malik close behind. "So what are we looking for?" Malik asked, the house was cast in shades of grey the stale air proved that no one had been here for some time.

"Don't know, but if I see it I'll know." Bakura muttered moving towards the stairs.

"Great." Malik said with a sarcastic tone, and stopped to look at the photos on the wall, mostly seeing pictures of a woman... "This is Ryou's house, right?"

"Yeah, Ryou's Aunt is a bitch." Bakura muttered, opening a drawer and pulled out a photo, of a very young Ryou, in the arms of what looked to be his parents, Ryou looked more like his mother then his father, they all looked so happy. "She comes off as caring but all she's after is the money she'll get when Ryou turns eighteen, then she'll kick him out and he'll be on his own."

"How do you know this?" Malik held the photo.

Bakura shrugged. "It comes in pieces..." He continued up the stairs.

Malik glanced at the photo one more time before putting it in his pocket and went to follow; spotting a door that was ajar down the hallway and slowly approached it... it led to a basement. Malik flicked the light switch on and a light came on somewhere down below, it wasn't bright enough to light up the stars. "Oh this isn't creepy at all." Malik took a deep breath and descended the stairs.

A low hanging light lit up an area and that looked like a study, desk overflowing with papers and books, chairs a beat up couch, bookshelves over stuffed and newspaper, pictures of old men from books, old artefacts and magazines clippings pinned all over the walls, with red strings running over them some linking one bit of paper to another on a huge map of the world and Ryou's handwriting scribbled in places here and there.. This was an unhealthy obsession of a madman.

Malik moved to the desk, picking up and glanced over papers, opened books that pages were marked at and read them over. It looked like Ryou was following a list of renowned archaeologist's research and artifacts they found, even the museums where they were being displayed, attached to each picture was a news article of that item stolen. Malik couldn't make head or tails of what it was meant to be, was Ryou playing Scooby-thing and hoped to solve the case?

"Weird." Malik muttered looking over the board again and glanced to the right to see an old beat up couch complete with pillow and blanket, Ryou slept down here?... Malik pulled out the chair and sat down at the desk; if Ryou spent so much time down here that he was even sleeping down here, he was doing something more serious than solving a series of crimes.

Malik lent back in the chair and ran his hands through his hair with a sigh. "What are you up to?" Malik sat there for a while looking everything over. A book fell from the edge of the desk, Malik leant over and picked it up and tossed it back onto the desk, until he noticed the writing on the cover, he picked it up again; the cover was in a strange written language.

Malik flipped it open his eyes widened as he sat upright in the chair. "What..." Each page gave detailed instructions for demonic summoning, sacrificial summoning of the animal and human kind. Malik dropped the book and with a sweep of his hands, all the top layer of books and papers spilled onto the floor and under all that more papers and books lay... more books and papers of the same kind, most were dark magic and rituals and even the Millenium Items were among them, leather binders with even more confusing notes in Ryou's hand writing.

Malik stood and backed away from the desk, his heart pounding in his chest... was Bakura's death all Ryou's doing? Malik turned and ran as fast as he could out of the basement.

"Bakura!" Malik called out as he headed up stars.

* * *

Later that night Malik sat on the floor of his room, Bakura had wanted everything in that basement, but there was only so much Malik could carry, so he took the books that looked most important, Ryou's notes and a Diary Bakura had found. "Listen to this." He read out loud to Bakura who was reading through another book.

'_He's been gone now for six months, I have a way to bring him back. I need him back, the loneliness is more then I can bare'. _Malik frowned and continued reading. _'It failed; I fear that my own sacrifice isn't enough, so much pain and blood loss, I keep passing out... Bakura may be too far out of my reach. I don't know how many more times I can try without killing myself, I'll try for him.' _

'_Second attempt, it's been two weeks and I've failed again, I feel something is blocking me, stopping me, WHY!? What am I missing? The sacrifice maybe too much for me to bare alone, I passed out and awoke hours later in agony, maybe I'm not doing it right, I'll need help.'_

Malik flipped through the pages, reading out more of Ryou's failed attempts and his frustrations.

'_Today Yugi confronted me, asking about my injuries, in his usual concerned way, but it wasn't Yugi asking but rather Yami... I wanted to kill him where he stood, why did he get to stay with Yugi while I lost Bakura, it's not fair!... I have to stop for awhile, I need to heal and replenish myself, I'm tired and need to do more research.'_

Malik flicked through a few more pages, Bakura got up and sat down beside him.

'_It finally worked, I got him back and granted his wish as well, Bakura has his own body, surprised however that it's similar to mine, it doesn't matter, it's him I have him back.. it wasn't without cost, the ritual demanded a life... the neighbour's dog, I'll give it a proper burial in my yard later, there has to be an easier way.'_

Bakura took the book from Malik's hands and flipped through the pages himself.

'_Yami cornered us, despite Bakura putting up a great fight; Yami banished him yet again to the shadows._ _It doesn't matter; I know how to bring him back now.'_

'_It's like Yami is on the hunt for us now, every time Bakura leaves the house he gets banished. I don't know what to do, the neighbours are suspecting something they're locking their pets up; I'll have to continue the ritual myself, again.'_

'_What have I done? Tonight was a disaster! Yami tried to stop the ritual, it was like he knew. I got Bakura out again, but something came out with him! I think... I think it possessed one of us, but who and what is it? I don't know... Bakura's in such bad shape, I don't think he'll make it.' _

'_Two weeks Bakura's been in a coma, I've passed him off as my twin brother, I haven't strayed too far from his side in fear Yami will show up or Bakura might vanish and I'll wake to find this to be nothing but a bad dream. The doctor's say he won't make it, I can't lose him. He has to pull through, he just has too.' _

Bakura ran his finger over the tear stains on the page.

'_Yami and Yugi have separated, each in their own bodies... I have to wonder, if Malik and his darker half have their own as well... I'll have to call him sometime and find out.' _

'_Yami's attacks are vicious and calculating, there's no mercy in him anymore like there used to be, he makes not only Bakura suffer in their battles but me as well, forcing me to now banish him as punishment, since when did Yami punish... at least if I banish Bakura it's not as painful for him.' _

'_Today Yugi wasn't in school; I did however get a phone call in the middle of class from Bakura. He only spoke my name, my heart stopped; I rushed home fearing the worst. I found my other half unconscious half-naked and bleeding on the living room floor, his wounds were extensive... he wouldn't tell me what happened. I see something in Bakura's eyes that had never been there before, fear... More research, Yami has to go!'_

'_Three weeks, Yami and Yugi have left the country I overheard his little group talk in class, Anzu tearing up asking why she wasn't told or why Yami didn't take her with him. Life is good, Bakura's back to his normal self and most of all I have the answer, a way to be rid of Yami forever, I'll need help, another sacrifice, a bigger one this time, so big that I don't know if it can be done... I just may lose Bakura again.' _

"That's it." Bakura said. "No more entries."

"There has to be." Malik took the book from him and flipped through it and indeed there was nothing else. "What's the answer? Where would he have written it down?" Malik searched all the books; nothing he found on Ryou's summoning rituals or a way to banish Yami for good.

Malik slumped against the bed, maybe he would have to find Ryou, but where would he be? And if Malik couldn't find Ryou and work out how to banish Yami... it was unavoidable he'd have to seek Marik's help.

* * *

TBC

Please **Review** I love hearing from you guys, (Love and Cookies)


	16. The King of Hosts

Planning to have the final chapter up of When Silence is Broken up this weekend. Furthermore, I'm going through chapters of Fragments and editing spelling and grammar mistakes. I know the update of Life was full of them, so that too will be edited this weekend.

**Warnings:** M. Yaoi. No spoilers here. The plot is mine.

**Chapter 16: **The King of Hosts.

* * *

Ryou walked into the bedroom after taking a shower and froze in the doorway at seeing Marik naked. Ryou blushed and stood in the threshold for a moment, taking in the sight before him, his head filling with all kinds of thoughts. Ryou tilted his head and an involuntary moan escaped him. "If you want me Ryou, then come get me." Marik quirked an eyebrow and just managed to turn about; his arms were full and very eager lips crushed against his own.

Marik tangled his fingers in Ryou's snowy hair and deepened the kiss. Ryou's hand roamed the span of muscled back following the spin down to the swell of Marik's backside and dug his nails in slightly, smirking when Marik groaned and grind his hips against the other, pleased when Ryou moaned again then their members rubbed together, and his face almost instantly flushed pink. "Could I..." Ryou trailed off biting his lip.

Marik lifted Ryou's chin kissing his lips, "whatever you want." Ryou gently pushed Marik towards the bed and sat him down; falling to his knees, he grabbed Marik's already hardened length and took him into his mouth. Marik growled with a deep rough, "Yes." After a while, Marik couldn't take anymore and stopped Ryou. "Come here." Lips locked again in a heated kiss as Marik fell backwards onto the bed taking Ryou with him. Ryou shuddered with a gasp as Marik pressed a slick finger into his body.

"Marik," Ryou gasped practically falling over his lover. Marik added a third finger, stretching Ryou's body for a bigger body part. "Tell me you want me." Ryou sat up bracing himself against Marik's chest. Marik frowned, his hands tightened about Ryou's hips. "I want to hear it." Ryou whispered, despite Marik not having any feelings for him and this was just sex. Ryou wanted something out of it, even if it was just words.

Marik gasped as his hardness pressed against the entrance of Ryou's body. Marik growled he'd had enough of this and with a thrust of his hips, and yanked down on Ryou's hips and the tight heat almost did him in. Ryou groaned between a mix of pain and pleasure, and neither moved for a moment. "I want you." Marik said caressing Ryou's cheek checking to see if the other was ok; perhaps he was a little too rough.

Ryou started to move his hips; arms still braced on a muscled chest. Marik arched his back his grip on those hips tightened enough that it was bound to leave bruises behind. Marik soon sat up, pulling Ryou into his arms and aided in moving the other's body up and down on his shaft. Ryou's moan and gasps got louder; the longer they were engaged with each their needs got stronger. "I can't... hold it!" Ryou cried as he came between their bodies.

Marik watched as that pale body turn tanned, limbs were suddenly longer, body was a little fuller and snow-white hair became shorter platinum blonde. Marik closed his eyes for a moment pushing the image out of his mind and focused on the pale beauty in his arms. Marik reopened his eyes to see the supple pale body, with flushed cheeks and messed up white hair; a thrust of his hips he followed over the edge coming deep in that pale body.

Marik fell backwards onto the bed making Ryou squeak as he was pulled down with him.  
Nestled in Marik's arms a deep sigh escaped Ryou as he contently ran little patterns over a broad chest, while Marik ran his fingers through white hair.

* * *

Yugi cradled his hand to his chest to avoid it being bumped while he made the long walk to school. He stopped once he spotted his friends waiting for him by the large gates. Seto Kaiba entered the school walking by the group. The young CEO's usual greet was met with Joey's insults. Kaiba's comments and smirk had Joey jumping up and down and yelling all kinds of things only making Kaiba laugh while he walked away. Joey could never outwit Kaiba with comebacks.

Yugi suddenly felt too exhausted to put on his usual facade for them, act like this life was perfect when it was anything but. "Hey!" Anzu called out raising her arm above her head and waved at him; it got everyone's attention on him.

"Hi guys," Yugi smiled lowering his hand to hide behind his back. The small group rushed towards him, and Yugi braced himself, finding it unusual that they would pay him this much attention, but it felt nice to have them notice him this way.

"Haven't seen you in ages," Yugi watched confused as they passed him, he turned about and froze in place. Yami stood only feet away. Yugi took an involuntary step backwards. How? How did he not notice Yami following him all this way? Yami smiled and greeted his friends warmly. A twinge of bitterness rose as his friends smiled and slung arms about Yami guiding him towards the school.

Joey started with his jokes that had never been funny and only succeeded in making Honda laugh. Anzu took her place at Yami's side hugging his arm as if they were dating. Yugi recalled that he would have been the one snuggled into Yami's side as they took long walks. Yugi shook his head of that thought. His Yami was gone and in its place was a monster, a monster whom his friends chose over him. Would Joey, Anzu and Honda still like Yami if they knew what he did to him behind closed doors?

Yugi gasped as the group past him again without a glance or a word and vanished into the crowd of students. Yugi's eyes started to burn he had long since realized that they were never his friends, but rather Yami's. No, Yugi growled clutching his hands into firsts, despite the pain; he'd not cry. He'd not shed tears over something he never had.

Yugi turned on his heels and walked away.

* * *

Malik had highlighted one passage from Ryou's Dairy and pinned it to the ceiling right above his bed:

'_Most of all I have the answer, a way to be rid of Yami forever.'_

Bakura lay on the on bed, hands linked behind his heads staring at the note. "It's here." Malik said frustrated. "It's right in front of me." He had gone back to Ryou's house and grabbed everything within the basement and brought it to his hotel room. Malik had books and papers all over the floor, his bed, even pinned to the walls of his room. "I know it is." Malik read through everything, pinned together relevant bits of information; he even had a translator program open on his laptop. "Nothing makes any sense."

"It won't either... not to you anyway." Bakura closed his eyes; Malik had been at it all night, and he felt rather drained himself. "Give it a break for now." Bakura rolled onto his side and ran his hand over the empty spot on the bed. "Come join me."

"It's not as easy as that." Malik picked up Ryou's dairy for the millionth time and flipped through the pages, not even noticing that Bakura had spoken. "I'm missing... if only I knew what he was talking about or even what he did to bring you back. I'm sure I would..." Malik gasped; Bakura was inches from him, his expression on his face unreadable.

"Ryou mentioned sacrificing a form of life each time to bring me back, he almost killed himself a few times." Bakura reached out stroking Malik's cheek.

"So, that bigger sacrifice Ryou spoke of would be... human." Malik narrowed his eyes and despite his body wanting to press itself into Bakura's, Malik moved away out of the other's reach.

"A human sacrifice to be rid of Yami, what are you going to do sacrifice yourself once you work it all out?" Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"It won't be my life I sacrifice; it'll be the Puzzle Host," the corner of Malik's lips kicked-up. "So fitting."

Malik glanced up when his left cheek was cupped, "what did they do to you?" Bakura knew something bad had to have happened for Malik to be so broken and twisted. "You're talking about killing someone, taking a life. Have you ever killed someone before?" Such dark things should never pass the lips of a Host or darken their minds. Bakura didn't understand why Ryou tried so hard to bring him back, but it was clear now that Ryou was no longer his innocent little Host, but something so much darker than himself.

Tears filled Malik's eyes and for the first time since finding that book, he dropped Ryou's diary with shaking hands. Bakura gathered Malik in his arms and held him, "I'm so sorry!" Malik sobbed into Bakura's shoulder, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"We can work together, a partnership." Bakura gently pulled Malik from his shoulder and wiped at the steady flow of tears. "If it's Yami you wish to be rid of, then I'll help you to find the flaws in Ryou's work, make it perfect and painless and without sacrifice." Malik stopped crying; liquid pools of lilac searched Bakura's red-brown eyes for any signs of deception... and found none. "You can trust me." Bakura whispered as he captured the other's lips in a kiss and for a moment Malik melted against him and a soft needy moan escaped him. However, it was all too brief; Malik shoved him hard and scooted backwards until his back hit the wall, covering his mouth with his hand and looking so shocked as if Bakura had struck him.

"What are you playing at?!" Malik growled at him, his heart pounding in his chest; his cheeks flushed red. "I'll not be manipulated by the likes of you!" Malik rose to his feet with such anger, pushing away his own desires to reconnect with another dark soul, even if it would be for a pleasurable short time. "You and Ryou did this, twisted everything and roped people into your _evil_ little world." Malik covered his face with his hands. "You've done this to me. I would never have thought of killing someone. You've put this into my head. You guided me to Ryou's house knowing what I would find." Malik's heart ceased in his chest as realization hit him, just how gullible was he? "You and Ryou were planning on sacrificing me? That's why the answers aren't in the dairy." Malik's voice cracked, "Who is Ryou with now?"

"Malik," Bakura approached with a deep confused frown. He had taken things too fair with the broken Light, that it sent him over the edge.

"Leave!" Malik yelled at him. "I want no part of this twisted game of yours!" Bakura vanished, and the room was silent but for Malik's heavy breathing and the sobs that escaped him as he slid back down the wall to the floor.

* * *

Ryou growled and clutched the cat tighter in his hands, how did Marik talk him into doing this, and now, "Marik. I'm stuck!" Ryou called out, and he was stuck between the brick wall and the washing machine. Miss. Yamauchi had knocked on their door in tears that her cat Mr. Perkins had been missing since last night and thought the worst, said cat was found, trapped behind the line-up of washers. Each washer was bolted to the wall, and Marik couldn't fit into the small space, so he sent Ryou in on his hands and knees to retrieve the cat. If you asked Ryou, Marik just wanted to watch his rear end as he crawled his way to the cat.

Marik laughed, "just wriggle again you'll come loose."

Ryou blushed. His shirt was hooked, and he couldn't bend his arm to free himself, and the cat was growling and dug his claws into the metal of the washer. "I can't move!" Ryou called out again feeling slightly claustrophobic, "I'm serious Marik, help me."

"I'm here," Ryou glanced upward to see Marik above him and reaching in and Ryou's shirt was unhooked, and Marik grabbed Mr. Perkins by the scruff of the neck and lifted him from his grasp. "Just back out," Ryou did and was soon standing again. "Take this." Marik dropped the cat into Ryou's arms, and together they headed up to the lobby.

"Wish she'd keep that thing on a leash." Marik grumbled, "Next time I'll let him rot."

"Marik," both Ryou and Marik turned about to see Spooky making his way towards them. "Got a problem with the elevator door."

Marik glanced at Ryou not wanting to leave him alone. "Ms. Hitomi wanted my help in the rooftop garden anyway," said Ryou readjusting the cat in his arms and watched Marik head to the other end of the lobby.

Ryou glanced back; dark-violet eyes met his in the span of a second of the doors closing, and then Marik was gone, "Ryou!" He smiled seeing Miss. Yamauchi rushed towards him, once in reach; she swept the cat into her arms hugging it tightly. Mr. Perkins growled, and Ryou felt sorry for the animal. "Tell your Husband that I'm grateful for finding Mr. Perkins alive and well." She turned walking down the hallway muttering affection to an angry cat.

"He isn't my..." Ryou dropped what he was going to say, it wasn't any use in correcting them on Marik's and his relationship. Ryou headed to Marik's apartment fist to change out of his torn shirt.

Ryou slowed his approach when he noticed someone sitting by Marik's door, "excuse me are you alright?" Ryou asked as all warning bells sounded, and he fought against the urge to run, "Yugi?" Ryou gasped as the other raised his head and looked up at him, "what are you doing here?" Ryou backed up as Yugi rose to his feet.

"I need your help," Yugi asked teary eyed.

Ryou could see the bruising that the uniform couldn't cover and the dark circles under Yugi's eyes from lack of sleep. However, the unsettling thing of all was the unconcealed defeated and fearful look in his eyes. "I..." Ryou backed up with a gasp as Yugi latched onto his hand gripping it tightly with falling tears.

"Please, I know that we haven't been the best of friends... I just need help, please Ryou." Yugi's shoulder's started to shake. "I can't do it anymore; it's so hard that I can't pretend any longer to be their friends or to be in love with _him_!" Yugi looked up at him tearfully. "Please, please don't turn me away; I have no one else to go to." Yugi wavered on his feet and fell forwards.

"Yugi!" Ryou gasped catching the other in his arms. "Great," He bit his lips as he glanced about, before he opened the door and dragged an unconscious Yugi into the apartment.

Ryou dragged Yugi to the living space and onto the rug, grabbed a cousin from the couch and placed it under his head and with slightly shaking hands he undid the buttons of Yugi's uniform and pushed aside the material and gasped. Yugi's chest and torso was covered in scratches, bruises and bite marks.

Marik walked into the apartment with his torn dirty shirt in hand and stopped in his tracks. His expression darkened at seeing an equally shirtless Puzzle Host laying on his floor with Ryou leaning over him. "Explain this now," Marik growled his voice low and his look murderous. Ryou rose to his feet and backed away, if Marik decided to attack Yugi, there would be anything he could do to stop him. "Ryou."

He jumped eyes wide, and he stumbled over his words. "He was... he was out there waiting for me... he, he came here asking for my help, begging for help." Ryou shifted under Marik's hard glare biting his lip.

"I don't fucking care." Marik snapped. "Get him out of my apartment, now!" He yelled turning for the door to open it, thinking he would rather throw the Puzzle Host out his window.

"Marik," Ryou grabbed his arm making him stop and turn slightly and glared down at him in such a way that Ryou almost let go. "He's hurt and needs our help."

"What part of I don't fucking care didn't you understand?" Marik seethed and pointed at the unconscious Host. "He's dangerous and I'll not lose another Host to them, get rid of him now."

"Did you look at him?" Ryou said shaking his head, refusing to let Marik intimidate him in anyway. "Don't you think that whoever attacked him might be the very person who attacked me?" Marik was silent as he stared at the Puzzle Host as Ryou added, "I'll patch him up, ask him questions, get him to open up and see what I can find out."

"Fine Ryou, play the nurse." Marik paused for a moment as his mind conjured up the image of Ryou in the classic little white nurse's pinafore, the small cap, fish-net stockings and high heels. He cleared his throat and pulled his mind from the gutter, saving such an idea for a later time. Did Ryou like to play dress-up? It was something Marik was more interested and willing to explore. "Wake him up, slap a band-aid on him, interrogate him and send him on his way."

Ryou lent up on his toes and kissed him on the lips, "thank you." He pulled away and returned to Yugi's side to try and wake him.

Marik wondered when he had become the one responsible for all the Hikaris or when had he been their go-to guy when they were in trouble. "Just call me the fucking King of Hosts." Marik growled as he walked over and sat himself down on a chair.

* * *

**TBC**.

Malik's crazy just came out of the bag. Anyway, I don't think there will be too many chapters left **R&R** (love and cookies)


End file.
